Las Cartas de la Vida CCSTRC
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde la captura de Nada y la vida en Tomoeda ha vuelto a ser normal, pero la llegada de una estudiante a la universidad hace que la Sakura pierda lo mas presiado para ella... pero esto es solo el comienzo... (xx Parado por tiempo indefinido xx)
1. Una vida casi normal

**Título: Las Cartas de la Vida**  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Han pasado 8 años desde la captura de la última Carta Clow y la vida en Tomoeda ha vuelto a ser normal, pero, la llegada de una estudiante a la universidad hace que la Sakura pierda lo mas preciado para ella. Solo una persona podrá ayudarla a descubrir lo que realmente pasó, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera lo recuerda?...<strong>****  
><strong>

**Tipo: Long -fic**

**Género: Romance/Fantasía/misterio/acción**

**Advertencias: basado en CCS y TRC  
><strong>

**Las Cartas de la Vida**

_**by ElphabaLii**_

**Cap. 1: Una vida casi normal**

Aclaraciones:

Habían transcurrido 8 años desde que Sakura había sellado la última Carta Clow. Desde aquel día la ciudad de Tomoeda volvió a la normalidad y tranquilidad que siempre la caracterizó antes de la seguidilla de sucesos extraños que hubo producto de las cartas. Por su parte, Sakura, dueña absoluta de las cartas, continuó con su vida. Al poco tiempo que convirtió la cata de la nada, ella y Touya decidieron contarle a su padre de la existencia de las cartas, Kero y Yue, para así poder llevar una vida apacible y sin necesidad de esconderse. Naturalmente, se lo tomo con tranquilidad y comprendió lo sucedido, haciendo alusión a que Nadeshiko se le había aparecido antes y le había advertido.

Touya se había ido de la casa y vivía con Yukito.

En cuanto a Syaoran, el tras la captura de la última carta, estuvo un par de meses junto a Sakura, y luego tuvo que regresar a Hon Kong. Tras esto, mantuvieron una especie de "relación" a distancia por unos 6 meses, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podían engañarse, pues, producto de sus estudios, y las responsabilidades que cada uno tenía en su respectivo país, era casi imposible mantenerla, además sus vidas estaban tomando caminos diferentes… al menos, eso fue lo que se dijeron…

Ella estaba parada junto a un lago, había estado ahí antes… veía como las hojas caían sobre el agua… una suave brisa acariciaba su larga cabellera castaña, y una extraña sensación se sentía en el ambiente… de pronto, algo comienza a moverse en el lago, y una intensa luz brota desde el fondo… a lo lejos se siente una desagradable campana, que cada vez suena más insistentemente. De pronto un grito y algo helado y húmedo comienza a correr por su cabeza

—¡Sakura,llegarás tarde a tu primer día en la universidad!

Al abrir los ojos Sakura ve que Kero tiene un vaso en la mano, y ella está empapada

—¡Pero cómo pudiste! —Grita la joven sentándose en la cama— ¡aah, que malo eres!

—¡Sakura, mira la hora es tarde! ¿No tenías clase hoy?

—Pero aun así —de pronto mira el reloj— ¡aaahh, no puede ser… llegaré tarde! —Sakura sale de su cama rápidamente— ¡Pero Kero, ¿cómo pude dormir tanto?

—Eso no me lo preguntes a mi… estabas tan concentrada en lo que sea que estuvieras soñando que a pesar de que el despertador sonaba, tu ni caso le hacías… por cierto, ¿que era lo que soñaste?, te veías inquieta…

Mientras kero hablaba, Sakura ya se había levantado, había corrido al baño y estaba saliendo de él…

—La verdad ya se me olvido… si… no me mires con esa cara, sé que tengo que recordar mis sueños, pero el despertar con agua fría ¡no ayuda!

—Bueno…. Oye Sakura ¿y tu padre?

—Me llamó anoche y dijo que no volverá hasta dentro de una semana, me dijo que le ofrecieron dar otra conferencia en la universidad en pisa… no Kero, no ese tipo de "pizza", me refiero a la ciudad, allá en Italia... ¿Qué solo piensas en comida? ¡aahh, mira la hora, ya me voy!

—Bueno… Sakurita, había pensado que hoy podríamos, tú sabes, saludar a las cartas….

—En el refrigerador hay comida…—dice la joven distraídamente, l tiempo en que tomaba su bolso.

—Sakura, ¿me oyes?, las cartas saku…

— ¡adiós, Pórtate bien!

—Adiós… —Sakura se marcha dejando a kero con un aire de nostalgia y las palabras atravesadas en la garganta— que agitada es la vida de Sakura desde que entro en la universidad… y que aburrida es la mía desde que ya no pasan cosas extrañas… aahh que días aquellos… ¡bueno a comer!

Sakura había entrado a estudiar en la universidad de Tomoeda para ser profesora. Cursaba ya tercer año. Cada día debía cumplir con muchas tareas, pertenecía al grupo de gimnastas de la universidad, y además cumplía con una vida social muy agitada. Si no fuera por Kero, sus conversaciones con Yue y el libro, casi ni recordaría que fue una card captor cuando aún era una niña, y al parecer eso casi ni le preocupaba, pues cada día que pasaba sus deberes como una joven normal la iban absorbiendo más y mas. Ya en la universidad, una joven de larga cabellera negra, rostro blanco y llena de lienzos se le acerca.

—¡Buenos días Sakura! Como siempre luces con mucho entusiasmo —era Tomoyo, quien estudiaba también en la universidad de Tomoeda la carrera de diseño.

—¡Buenos días Tomoyo!, veo que tienes mucho trabajo hoy.

—Sí, debo entregar unos diseños el día de mañana, ¿y tú?... ¿ya hablaste con Taichi?

—¿Taichi?... emm….

—Es que hace un rato me lo encontré en la cafetería, te estaba buscando… veo que está muy interesado —Tomoyo esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras Sakura se sonroja.

—La verdad… no lo sé… Taichi es un buen chico, pero…

—¡Sakura!

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros, de buena figura y alto corría hacia donde Sakura se encontraba con Tomoyo

—Por fin te encuentro…—dice el joven al llegar frente a Sakura— luces linda, como siempre.

—En fin. Yo los dejo… adiós Sakura.

—Pero... Tomoyo

—Tengo clases. Taichi, fue un gusto verte— tras decir esto, Tomoyo se marcha dejando los dos muchachos un tanto incómodos.

—¿Como van tus clases Taichi? —pregunta la castaña.

—Bien… mucho estudio, recuerda, debo ser un buen historiador… —tras estas palaras, un silencio incomodo se hace presente por unos instantes, tras el cual Taichi, un poco nervioso, y sonrojándose cada vez más, comienza a tartamudear— emm… bueno... has pensado en mí… has tu… Saku…

—Taichi…—lo interrumpe la joven— …somos buenos amigos desde que entramos a la universidad…

—¡Por lo mismo!... no haríamos una mala… pa… pa…

—Pareja… —Sakura igual se sonroja un poco— lo sé… pero si acepto…

—¡Es sin compromiso! —la interrumpe con aun con la cara roja— solo una cita y vemos que tal, ¿te parece?

—¡Me parece!

La sonrisa de Sakura en conjunto con su respuesta afirmativa, hacen que el rostro de Taichi se ilumine. Parecía como si de pronto el día fuese más bello y alegre.

—Será el próximo viernes, a las 8 pasaré por ti…

—Muy bien…

—Bueno, debo irme Sakura… ¡esperaré ansioso el viernes!

—Yo…

—¡Adiós! —se marcha corriendo con la cara llena de alegría, Sakura queda un poco confundida

—Yo... creo que también dedo esperarlo ansiosa… si... —se trata de auto convencer— …será un bello día viernes

Sakura y Taichi se habían conocido tres años antes cuando entraron en la universidad. Se encontraron en la entrada, ambos un poco desorientados pues no sabían donde debían dirigirse a clases. Chocaron porque Sakura, de forma distraída, no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y desde entonces se llevaron muy bien.

Sakura se había convertido en una bellísima mujer, su cabello ahora lucia un tanto más largo que cuando era una niña, cayendo sobre su espalda un poco por debajo de los hombros, era de estatura promedio y de muy bella figura. Aun conservaba ese carisma que siempre la caracterizó, y por todo ello Taichi, siendo un joven muy apuesto y de mucha popularidad entre las chicas, quedó prendado de Sakura desde el inicio, pero no había encontrado la ocasión para declarársele puesto que Sakura siempre estaba recibiendo propuestas de chicos las cuales rechazaba sutilmente. El joven nunca entendió el motivo de porque Sakura prefería estar sola, así que trató de buscar un momento apropiado para poder darle a conocer sus sentimientos. Un día de verano, mientras ambos paseaban por el parque, se armó de valor y habló. Naturalmente Sakura se confundió un poco, y al igual que con todos los otros chicos, intentó alejarse, pero como ya conocía a Taichi hace un tiempo, le había tomado cariño. Entonces, y tras conversarlo mucho con su amiga Tomoyo, decidió aceptar tener una cita con él… la cual sería ese viernes que acordaron.

—¡Aahh…te ves divina amiga!

—¿Tú crees Tomoyo? —pregunta una sonrojada Sakura, luciendo un vestido sencillo corto color rosa con una pequeña flor adornando su cabello.

—Sí… Taichi quedará más enamorado después de esta noche.

—La verdad… no sé si quiero que se "enamore más" como dices…

—Sakura… —se acerca Kero con un pedazo de pastel que le había regalado Tomoyo— no crees que ya es tiempo de que abras tu corazón a otra persona… ¡mírate! Eres una chica linda y no me gusta verte triste cuando abres el libro y vez aquella carta —de pronto de abre el cajón donde tenía guardado el libro y sale de él aquella última carta que capturó estando junto a él. —ya supéralo, ¡tienes 20 años! Eran unos niños, y tú misma dijiste que no tenían futuro…

—¡No seas tan cruel Kero…! —Grita Sakura en un tono molesto—…además nadie te preguntó…

—Pero Sakura —interrumpe Tomoyo—, Kero tiene razón…han pasado 8 años… y ni yo supe más de él, ni siquiera de Meiling… amiga... —gagrega al tiempo en que cogí cariñosamente las manos de la castaña—…tú sabes que siempre he querido tu felicidad y Taichi es un buen chico, se ve que te quiere mucho. No me cabe duda que tu también podrás llegar a quererlo si es que te lo propones. Tienen mucho en común, te he visto cuando estas con él y luces feliz. Solo haz el intento. —Sakura la mira y sonríe.

—¡Esta bien!... gracias amigos, siempre saben que decir

A los pocos minutos, suena el timbre…

….

— ¡Syaoran… Syaoran!... —una joven de larga cabellera negra gritaba algo preocupada—donde se metió ahora… ¡Syaoran!

La muchacha entra en una habitación donde un Syaoran bastante más maduro, se encontraba practicando con su espada…

—¡Syaoran!

—¡ahh! —se corta un poco un dedo— ¡pero Meiling cómo se te ocurre irrumpir así estaba…!

—lo sé, practicabas… es solo que… ¡practicas demasiado! Si no estudias, practicas, ¿qué acaso no quieres tener vida?

—Meiling…

—No me mires así. Akane y tus hermanas me encargaron que te sacara de aquí... sé que fue dura la muerte de Wey, a mí también me dolió mucho lo sabes… pero la vida sigue y nosotros… ¡iremos de paseo!

—¿de paseo?

—¡si!... he preparado una sesta llena de cosas deliciosas que se que te gustan mucho… iremos de día de campo

—pero…

—¡aaaahh no, nada de protestas… nos vamos ahora! —y diciendo esto toma a su primo de un brazo mientras este deja caer la espada al suelo.

También y al igual que en Japón, la vida en Hon Kong continuo con normalidad, bueno, con la normalidad característica de la familia Li. Syaoran se transformó en un hombre inteligente y apuesto, aunque nunca perdió esa personalidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Seguía siendo muy cerrado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, siempre serio y de mirada fría pero bondadosa. Había entrado a estudiar arqueología la universidad y cursaba tercer año. Hace un par de meses, y producto de una enfermedad que lo aquejaba, Wey había fallecido, lo cual había afectado los ánimos de Syaoran.

Nunca había olvidado todo lo que vivió en Japón. Recordaba con cariño cada una de las experiencias que compartió capturando las cartas, transformándolas, y los pocos momentos que paso con Sakura tras la captura de nada. Él siempre la quiso, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que tras su regreso a Hon Kong, ambos siguieron caminos diferentes y aunque le dolió mucho rompió con Sakura y todo tipo de comunicación con la gente de Tomoeda.

Meiling, al ver el dolor que le causo esto a Syaoran, decidió apoyarlo en su decisión y también corto lazos. Ella también se transformó en una bella joven, ya no usaba moños sino que dejaba su larga cabellera negra suelta excepto al entrenar. Nunca volvió a ser la prometida de Syaoran, pero si siempre fue su mejor amiga.

Pero a pesar de que rompieron relaciones con las personas de Japón, por esas cosas de la vida Syaoran conoció a una joven japonesa que se había ido a estudiar arqueología a China. Ella era de estatura media, cabello castaño oscuro y rizado y dueña de unos bellos ojos color miel. Su nombre era Akane. Era una joven con carácter, aunque muy dulce, con la que Syaoran congenió de maravilla y al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir. Como Meiling conocía como la palma de su mano a Syaoran, le sorprendió que este se demorase tan poco en comenzar una relación con esta joven, pero al poco andar se dio cuenta que su primo había viso en ella un salvavidas para capear aquellos recuerdos de ese primer amor. Naturalmente no estuvo muy de acuerdo, no porque no le simpatizase Akane, sino porque pensaba que él no estaba siendo firme y sincero con sus sentimientos. Pero como Li siempre hizo lo que quería, tuvo que terminar por aceptar.

Ya de eso había pasado un año y medio, y ya todos hablaban de un compromiso formal, tanto así que Syaoran sin antes planificarlo ya conversaba de matrimonio, aunque no muy entusiasmado.

—Gracias Meiling… siempre me animas.

—¡Aaay Syaoran! No digas estupideces. Es lógico soy tu amiga ¡ah! mira quien viene… ¡hola Akane!

—¡Hola, Recibí tu llamada!... hola amor ¿te sientes mejor? Estaba preocupada.

—Si, ya me siento mejor… —Responde Syaoran con una sonrisa a su prometida.

—¡Meiling si que sabe como subirte el ánimo!

—¡Obvio, lo conozco de toda la vida!

—Lo sé… oye Syaoran… —de pronto el rostro de Akane adopta una expresión seria— debo hablar contigo, es importante

—¿Hablar…de qué?

—Vaya, siento que sobro… —interrumpe Meiling— Syaoran, cómete todo y Akane, vigila que así sea. Me voy, ¡adiós chicos!

—¡Adiós! —responden ambos. Tras esto, Syaoran mira a Akane como presintiendo que alguna noticia inesperada vendría.

—y bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Syaoran, me voy a Japón —el joven chino queda en silencio un momento, quería procesar lo que Akane le decía, ¿Cómo que se iba a Japón? Aun ni siquiera terminaba la carrera, además, ¿cómo podría ser posible que otra vez se apartara de una persona que él consideraba especial? —sé que ya soy mayor—agrega la chica— pero extraño a mi familia… se fueron a Japón hace un año y quiero verlos…además será por poco tiempo. Me dieron la oportunidad de hacer un semestre en una universidad japonesa y poder especializarme con un arqueólogo famosísimo… Syaoran, sabes que volveré para quedarme contigo… lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé…—responde algo molesto.

—Lo que te pasó fue hace 8 años y aun eras un niño—dice la joven algo molesta—. Nuestra relación es diferente, ¡yo si volveré, es algo real!

—Lo sé… la situación, es diferente... pero no me pidas que no te extrañe…

—¿Y si vas conmigo?

—No…

—¡Por dios Syaoran!.. ¡Es como si esa niña aun te estuviera esperando y tú a ella!.. ¿Es que aun la quieres? Como puedes querer a alguien que es solo un recuerdo…

—¡No es eso! —la interrumpe— Sabes que estoy contigo ahora… tenemos planes... nos casaremos… y ella... no sé de ella desde hace años… es solo, que no quiero volver… no quiero abandonar a mi familia.

—Entiendo… ¿me irás a ver?... ¡solo por unos días, nada permanente!

—Emm… claro… cuando pueda…

—Te estaré esperando… —entonces se besan…

….

—¡Ya me voy!

—Quizás nos veamos en la universidad hija… dale mis saludos a Taichi.

—Está bien… ¡adiós papá!

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sakura decidió ir a aquella cita con Taichi y darse una oportunidad con él. Hasta el minuto las cosas habían resultado bien y Sakura cada día se sentía más cómoda junto al muchacho, quien hacia todo para que ella fuese feliz.

— Buenos días Sakura… —la besa tiernamente en su mano al mismo momento en que le entrega una pequeña flor— te ves tan linda como siempre.

— Taichi… —Sakura se sonroja. De pronto observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que en la universidad hay un gran alboroto — ¿qué sucede?

— ¡Sakura! —Un chico alto con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro se le acerca.

— ¡Yamasaki, hola!

— ¡Hola… ah hola Taichi! ¿Ya vieron todo el alboroto que hay por la llegada de los alumnos de intercambio?

— ¿Alumnos de intercambio? —pregunta Sakura

— Si, la carrera de arqueología a echo un convenio con una universidad en Hon Kong, así que muchos alumnos han llegado para quedarse por todo un semestre.

Al oír Hon Kong, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo, de esos que dan cuando uno recuerda algo...o alguien…

— Supongo que tu padre vendrá a darles la bienvenida —interviene Taichi—. Él es uno de los profesores más prestigiosos de la universidad

— Ahh... —responde la castaña haciendo todo lo posible por bajar de aquel viaje mental que había hecho hace segundos— ¡claro!, me dijo que nos veríamos por acá.

— La universidad está revolucionada con esto, creo que no habrá clases —dice Yamasaki

— Comprendo. Oye Yamasaki, ¿y Chiharu dónde está? no la veo…

— Está por allá, junto con Naoko.

Chijaru y Naoko entraron a estudiar literatura a la universidad de Tomoeda, mientras que Yamasaki estudiaba arqueología.

— ¡Hola Chiharu, Naoko!

— ¡Hola Sakura! —responden a coro

— Vaya, se ve que los alumnos están muy entusiasmados…

— Mira Sakura —interrumpe Taichi— tu padre hablará.

Fujitaka comienza a dirigirse a los alumnos y docentes en un acto que se realizaba para darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes de intercambio. En su discurso, menciona a una alumna que destacaba del el resto por sus altas calificaciones y su aporte en investigación en la universidad de Hon Kong. Su nombre, Akane Takenouchi.

— Miren chicos, esa joven no solo es inteligente, también en muy bella— observa Chiharu, mientras todos asienten.

Al poco rato el acto termina. Sakura junto con Taishi y los demás se acercan a Fujitaka quien les comenta que Akane no tiene donde quedarse, puesto que el chico que se supone la recibiría, había tenido un inconveniente.

— Pero puedes ofrecerle quedarse en casa —dice Sakura.

— Pero hija —le habla al oído— ¿qué haremos con Kero?

— No te preocupes, soporto estar encerrado por más de dos años en mi cuarto, sabe como ocultarse

Entonces, ya en casa...

— ¡Queeeeee! ¡¿Dices que otra vez me tengo que esconder?

— Tranquilo Kero, es solo hasta que termine el semestre, no te pido nada muy especial —dice Sakura.

— Es que ya me había acostumbrado a merodear por la casa…—en eso suena el timbre interrumpiendo las protestas del pequeño guardián.

— Deben ser ellos...¡ya voy!... quédate aquí, te traeré la cena más tarde —la joven sale corriendo y cierra la puerta, en eso, Kero siente una presencia.

— Qué es eso…

Mientras tanto, Sakura recibía a Akane…

— ¡Bienvenida! ¡Espero que te sientas cómoda!

— ¡Muchas gracias!.. de verdad no sabía donde quedarme. Han sido muy amables en ofrecerme su casa.

— Sakura es una excelente anfitriona.

— ¡Papá no exageres!… oh, ya esta lista la cena, pasen a la mesa.

Los tres disfrutaron de una buena cena, al rato Fujitaka las deja solas y se retira a su biblioteca…

— Así que vienes de Hon Kong, una vez fui allá y me pareció una isla muy bella.

— Bueno, yo soy japonesa pero desde hace unos años vivo en Hon Kong… extrañaba un poco Japón por eso acepté esta beca, pero aun así planeo volver… mi vida está allá.

— Bueno, debes haberte hecho de amigos…

— Si… además, no podría quedarme sabiendo que mi prometido es de ese lugar.

— Aahh con que tienes novio… ¡él debe estar orgulloso de tener una mujer como tú!

— Bueno…. —Akane se sonroja— tenemos muchos planes y yo lo amo mucho…

— ¿Y como se llama?

— Bueno su nombre es… — en eso suena el teléfono.

— Lo siento —dice Sakura— ¡yo contesto!... ¿diga? Casa de la familia Kinomoto…

Sakura distraídamente olvidó preguntar cuál era el nombre del prometido de su huésped y Akane tampoco volvió a tocar el tema.

Un día, ya cercano a las vacaciones de verano, la joven de ojos miel llegó antes a casa y al ver que, contrario a lo que decía la pizarra puesta en la cocina, no respondía nadie a su llegada, se puso a buscar a Sakura por todos lados, pues pensó que podría estar dentro de la vivienda y no haber notado que ella había llegado. Estaba en ello cuando un ruido extraño atrajo su atención. Era proveniente de la habitación de Sakura, por lo que se decidió ir a ver que era.

— Sakura… ¿estás aquí?… —akane habre lentamente la puerta y da unos pasos hacia el interior de la alcoba— ¿Sakura?… vaya, y yo que estaba segura de haber escuchado algo en esta habitación… creí que era ella… —Akane se comienza a retirar cuando un cajón le llama la atención— y eso… hay… algo en este… cajón… —lo abre y se encuentra un libro rosa con el nombre de Sakura grabado en su cubierta— que libro mas… raro… —de pronto se abre— ¡ahh!... ¡¿qué demonios, paso?... debe ser un sello automático... vaya… pero si son... ¿cartas? Y esta dice… vi..e.. n…vie..n… vient... —de pronto se abre la puerta de la sala

— ¡Ya llegué! —Sakura sube rápido las escaleras y al entrar a su cuarto se encuentra con Akane quien tenía la carta viento en una mano y el libro en la otra— Hay no…

— ¿Eh...? aahh Sakura, sentí ruidos en esta habitación y pensé que eras tú… oye, que lindo libro, y que lindas cartas… esta es la del….

— ¡Sí!… si... se cual es —la interrumpe con algo de nerviosismo — ahora, dame el libro… es... es personal.

— Lo siento si hice algo indebido.

— ¡Solo dámelo! —dice Sakuraun tanto agitada.

— Pero… no tienes porque…

— ¡que me lo des! —el ambiente se enrarece… una especie de presencia negativa se instala en la habitación y Akane sujeta con mayor fuerza el libro… su mirada se ensombrece…

— Qué pasa si no te lo doy… o si me quedo con una carta… esta me agrada, y además tú tienes muchas.

— ¿Qué dices?... ¡eso es mío, ya te dije, es personal!

Akane seguía aferrada al libro, en eso suena el timbre y el ambiente negativo se esfuma.

— ¡Oh por dios, que impertinente soy como me quedaré con algo que es personal…! —dice Akane— toma, y descuida, no volveré a tocarlo.

— Está bien.

— Iré a abrir, recuerda que tu hermano quedo de venir… —la muchacha sale de la habitación como si nada. De pronto aparece Kero.

— Otra vez sentí esa presencia… —dice el pequeño.

— ¡Y dónde se supone que estabas cuando ella abrió el libro! —habla una enojada Sakura mientras cerraba el libro y lo depositaba en el mueble— ¡menos mal que no dijo la palabra viento, las cartas se hubiesen dispersado!

— ¡Ya lo sé!... pero no podía mostrarme cuando ella entró…

— Quizás el libro estaba mal cerrado…

— Sakura…

— Es imposible que ella tenga magia …

— Sakura…

— Solo yo soy la única que puede abrir el libro…

— ¡Sakura, despierta de una vez!... —grita kero de pronto— ¡Puede que ella si posea magia!...y el hecho que haya abierto el libro significa que tu estas muy descuidada con tus responsabilidades.

— ¿De qué me hablas kero?

— ¡De las cartas!.. y ellas lo notan…

— Y que… soy su dueña… —Sakura dice esto con algo de prepotencia, lo que molesta al guardián.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Kero deja crecer sus alas y dejando ver su verdadera apariencia le habla en serio a la muchacha —has estado tan centrada en tu mundo "normal" que has olvidado los deberes que tienes con las cartas. Ellas te aceptaron como dueña y ahora se están sintiendo abandonadas.

— Pero...

— ¡Pero nada! Por eso Akane pudo abrir el libro… porque las cartas están reclamando una nueva dueña.

….

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?... pensé que te llevabas bien con las cartas —dice Tomoyo, asombrada por lo que Sakura le comentaba.

— Sinceramente creo que Kero exagera ¿qué espera, que todo el día este pendiente de las cartas?, pues lo siento, no puedo. Tengo muchos deberes que cumplir, además ¿qué objeto tiene que las use si no pasa nada extraño en Tomoeda?... sí, definitivamente exagera.

Tomoyo observa por un instante a Sakura con nostalgia y tristeza.

— A decir verdad, Kero igual puede estar diciendo la verdad —dice la morena.

— ¡¿Cómo?

— Siempre que te veo, tan centrada en tu vida normal, pienso "en donde quedaría la antigua card captor que luchaba contra todo y se preocupaba del bienestar de aquellos que la rodeaban."

— ¿Pero qué dices Tomoyo? yo aun me preocupo por ustedes.

— Sabes que no es así. Sakura, te conozco más que nadie y desde que eras card captor hasta hoy, has cambiado.

— Tomoyo, era una niña...

— Pero tu esencia… ¿sabes? cambiaste desde que Li se fue definitivamente a Hon Kong y decidiste romper relaciones con él. Pensé, y al igual Kero, que estar con Taichi revertiría esta situación pero al parecer, lo único que ha pasado es que las cartas y los guardianes son cada vez menos importantes en tu vida. Amiga, el hecho de que Li se haya ido no significa que las cartas y la magia tengan que pagar por ello.

Sakura mira a Tomoyo con asombro, pues era raro que la morena hablase con tal dureza y sobre una situación que, bien sabía, para ella era especialmente dolorosa. Pero la joven castaña ya no quería recordarlo. Entonces algo se movió su pecho mientras una brisa mese el cabello de ambas, como anunciando que el ambiente se tensaría… de pronto Sakura se pone de pie con una expresión de tristeza y enojo.

— Las cartas estarán bien… y sabes, si quieren otra dueña, ¡me da igual!

— P..per..o

— ¡Pero nada! —grita— ¡Ya me harté de tener que cargar con algo así, ya me harté de tener que estar siempre pendiente de ocultar cosas con respecto a mi vida, ya me harté… ya me harté de tener que ver la carta esperanza y recordar algo tan doloroso para mí! —Sakura sale corriendo, mientras Tomoyo solo se le queda viendo.

— Sakura…. —murmura tristemente.

….

— ¿Hola? —dice Akane entrando en la casa— vaya no hay nadie —sube por las escaleras para entrar en el cuarto que había sido de Touya y que ahora ella ocupaba. Luego de dejar sus cosas, se dispone a bajar a la cocina por algo de comer, pero al salir del cuarto algo la detiene. Una extraña sensación que la atrae al cuarto de Sakura… — hay… hay algo en ese lugar… —sin darse cuenta comienza a avanzar hacia el cuarto— algo… me llama… —llega a la puerta y la comienza a abrir lentamente, al mismo tiempo que se va dando cuenta que uno de los cajones del escritorio se abre. El mismo libro color rosa comienza a flotar y se abre dando paso a las cartas— pero que… —algo la impulsa a ir donde ellas extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el libro al tiempo en que sus ojos miel se tornan opacos y su semblante se ensombrece— no se preocupen cartas, ya estoy aquí…— de pronto Kero, quien venía desde la cocina, entra distraído en la habitación. Al ver a Akane, queda petrificado frente a la muchacha.

— ¡Pero qué!...

— Kerberos… yo soy quien esperan… —le dice Akane, al mismo tiempo que estira su mano... su tono de voz no era dulce como siempre.

— Quien… quien eres tú…

— Soy aquella que realmente se preocupa de ustedes… ayúdame a estar siempre cerca...

— No… —algo nubla la mirada de Kero, mientras sin querer avanza a tomarle la mano a Akane.

— Siempre… estaré de su lado… déjame que los cuide… a ti, a Yue... y a mis queridas cartas…

….

— ¡Ya llegue!

— ¡Sakura, tengo la cena lista! —habla Akane desde la cocina, tan sonriente y dulce como siempre.

— Gracias Akane. Subiré a dejar mis cosas —Sakura sube corriendo a su habitación.

— ¡Hola Ke…! ¿Kero? —en un costado de la habitación estaba Kerberos en su forma original, con semblante sombrío y las cartas flotando a su alrededor… — ¿qué… qué sucede…?

— Ya no tiene caso que sigamos aquí. Sé que Yue estará de acuerdo. Adiós Sakura.

— Pero…—la muchacha intenta hablar algo descolocada—…pero… ya se, Tomoyo te dijo lo que hablamos, estaba enojada y por eso...

— ¡Silencio!... ya no eres la dueña, ya no eres digna de poseernos, ni a nosotros los guardianes, ni a las cartas.

— Pero Kero… — Sakura avanza unos pasos hacia el guardián, pero un gran destello surge y una especie de campo de fuerza hace que salga disparada y choque contra la pared. Mientras, en la habitación continua, Akane con el semblan


	2. Nada es como fue

_**Cap. 2: Nada es como fue**_

¡Demonios!...—tras colgar el teléfono, Syaoran golpea la mesa, mientras su madre con aspecto sereno como siempre, entraba en la habitación.

¿Qué sucede, Syaoran?

Aun no se sabe nada… rayos, algo pasó… lo presiento…

Pero Syaoran, como es que estas tan seguro...

Madre, usted sabe que Akane no es así, nunca dejaría de asistir a clases, su celular no contesta y me dijeron que en la casa donde se estaba quedando no apareció mas… algo pasó…

¡Buenos días Syaoran! —entraba animadamente Meiling luciendo su larga cabellera negra.

Que tienen de buenos… —responde Syaoran en tono severo.

¿Ah…? pero que...

Syaoran está muy angustiado por Akane —dice la madre de Syaoran.

Como… ¿aun no sabes nada?

Viajaré a Japón —habla Syaoran con determinación al mismo momento en que sale rápido de la habitación.

Pero... Syaoran…

Déjalo Meiling… —dice la madre de Syaoran— yo también siento que algo malo está punto de ocurrir, y no estoy segura, pero puede que tenga relación con Akane...

Pero…

Será mejor que lo acompañes. El ahora más que nunca necesitará de tu apoyo.

….

Otra vez el lago… sé que he estado aquí antes… ¿qué es eso?... hay algo en el agua… quiero… quiero ver que hay en el agua… pero… ¿una luz?... aaaaaaahhh

Suena fuertemente un despertador. Sakura se despierta confundida. Eran las 7 am, pero no era una mañana como todas… algo faltaba, algo estaba mal… solo que ella, ahora, no se daba cuenta.

¡Buenos días!—dice Sakura en un aire despistado.

Vaya monstruo, hola…

¿Hermano?... —un destello viene a la mente de Sakura—¿por qué se me hace tan raro que mi hermano esté en casa?… ¿por qué…. soñé que el ya no vivía mas aquí?… ¿qué sucede… porque siento que ayer... que ayer las cosas no eran igual…?

Vaya monstruo veo que estas en la luna

¿Ah?

Buenos días hija —dice amablemente Fujitaka.

Buenos días papá —responde Sakura.

Hoy no podré desayunar con ustedes, debo irme pronto a la excavación.

¿Llegaras tarde hoy?

Si Touya… ¿y tú?

Debo viajar, ¿lo olvidas?

Aahh… si es verdad, Sakura, te pido por favor que te ocupes de los quehaceres.

¿Ah? —Sakura aun estaba distraída sumergida en sus pensamientos— ¿por qué algo no me calza…? Touya viajando, pero claro, eso tenía que ser normal…

Sakura… —interrumpe su pensamiento Fujitaka

¡Aahh! Sí…

¡Adiós hija!

¡Adiós monstruo!

A…adiós… ¡regresen pronto! —en eso se van ambos hombres de la casa. Sakura vuelve a subir a su habitación, algo extraño invadía el ambiente. Se dirige a su escritorio y abre un cajón donde… no había nada…— Estoy segura que algo… no… debo estar medio dormida aun… pero... ¿qué es esta sensación?

Al poco rato Sakura sale de la casa. En el parque pingüino se encuentra con Taichi, quien tiernamente la saluda con un beso en la mano y una flor.

Te noto distraída, ¿sucedió algo?

No… no paso nada… ah, es cierto, Tomoyo no te comento a qué hora salía de clases

¿Tomoyo?... ¿quién es ella?

Algo se movió dentro de Sakura, ¿de dónde saco ese nombre? Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo tuvo una compañera de salón llamada Tomoyo, pero no estaba segura. Ahora, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

Aahh no… no es nadie… me confundí.

El día paso lento… pero la muchacha no supo porque despertó tan confundida…

— ¿habrá sido acaso el sueño que tuve?... no… —pensaba mientras garabateaba una figura extraña en un cuaderno. En la tarde volvió a casa, abrió la puerta, pero algo frio se sentía en el ambiente, por lo que decidió retrasar la cena y salió a dar una vuelta. En eso llegó al templo Tsukimine.

Este lugar… creo que nunca he entrado… ¿por qué?... queda cerca de casa, no tiene sentido…

Tímidamente comienza a avanzar. Algo le oprimía el pecho con aun más fuerza, no sabía que era… en eso, un cerezo enorme llama su atención…

Este es… ¿el árbol sagrado?

Avanza y lo toca con una mano, entonces algo la recorre… ¿porque ahora sentía tristeza?... era como si algo le faltase, algo muy importante…

¿Qué me pasa…?

De pronto el mundo comienza a darle vueltas, otro destello como los que tuvo antes viene a su mente, cientos de voces vienen a su cabeza ¿Qué era eso? Se comienza a marear, las imágenes están revueltas, ve criaturas extrañas, su corazón se acelera, se asusta ¿era ese el fin?... su mano seguía sujeta al árbol sagrado ¿Por qué no podía desprenderse de él? Lloraba, su cabeza dolía y su nariz comienza a sangrar al mismo tiempo que el árbol emite una luz intensa que quema su mano, le duele. Entonces comienza a gritar a causa de la desesperación y el dolor… de pronto algo viene corriendo hacia ella, alguien la escucho y acude en su auxilio…

¡Dios del rayo, ven!

Un fuerte rayo golpea al árbol, el cual detiene su resplandor al mismo tiempo que Sakura cae al suelo casi inconsciente y aquel que venía corriendo se le acerca…

¡¿Pero qué…? —era una voz masculina—... Sakura… —al comienzo expresa un tono de asombro, pero al ver a la chica tirada semiconsciente en el piso, comienza a desesperarse—¡Sakura, Sakura, reacciona por favor!... —grita cada vez mas alto — ¡Sakura!

Pero… per… —comienza lentamente a abrir los ojos…— tú…

Sakura…

Tú… ¿quién eres?…

Un silencio rodeó el lugar y un aire frio recorrió la espalda de aquel joven que una vez más la había salvado, y que la había querido tanto…

No me reconoce —pensó...— cómo puede ser…

Sakura se repuso un poco, al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba y sujetaba su espada con fuerza.

Muchas gracias… no sé que me pasó…

¿De verdad… no me reconoces?... soy…

¡Syaoran! —a lo lejos se siente el grito de una chica morena que se acercaba corriendo: Meiling— ¡Syaoran!... —se detiene ante el chico— ¿Dónde te metiste, no vez que yo…? — de pronto interrumpe su oración al darse cuenta de que otra persona se encontraba con su primo— ¿ah? Pero si es...

¿Syaoran?... que nombre más raro ¿Eres extranjero?

Yo… —Syaoran agacha la vista mientras que aquella joven de cabello negro y largo mira confundida la situación.

Pero como… ¡Sakura eres tú!... —Meiling no pudo evitar la emoción que sintió al encontrar a una vieja amiga— cuanto has crecido… ¿pero cómo, no reconoces a Syaoran?

Lo siento… ¿Y tú como sabes mi nombre?... de verdad, no conozco a ninguno...

¡Pero qué pasa aquí!... ¿Debe ser un chiste no?... ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida…?

¡Ya basta! —interrumpe Syaoran— disculpa no queríamos importunarte… mi nombre es Li Syaoran y ella es Li Meiling… disculpe por quitarle su tiempo —comienza a retirarse pero Sakura lo detiene.

¡Espera!... ¿Pero cómo es que saben mi nombre?

Seguramente estudiamos en la misma primaria. Vivimos aquí cuando estábamos en 5to grado… de verdad, perdona si te importunamos… vámonos Meiling.

Pero… no… Syao…

¡Dije vámonos!... —dice Syaoran en un tono casi de dictador

¡Esperen! —interrumpe Sakura— creo que sé… ¿ustedes venían de China? sí, recuerdo que en mi clase hubieron dos alumnos de intercambio… deben ser ustedes… pero lo siento, no los recordaba con claridad…

Que importa… —Syaoran le estaba dando la espalda y Meiling miraba confundida la situación— ya nos vamos

Eeeh… ¡sí! —lo sigue Meiling aun algo indecisa.

Pero… me ayudaste… ¿no quieres que los invite algo?

No gracias… tenemos prisa —se escusa Syaoran al mismo tiempo que empieza a correr.

Meiling mira a Sakura con su cara llena de dudas y luego sigue a Syaoran, dejando a Sakura medio confundida.

….

¡Que fue eso! —protesta Meiling

¿No lo notaste? No nos recuerda… —habla pensativo Syaoran, mientras Meiling sigue protestando.

¡Cómo es posible, cómo es tan ingrata, cómo…!

Hay algo aquí que no es normal…—Syaoran parecía no escuchar los gritos de protesta de su prima.

¡Claro, cómo puede haber gente tan despistada y mal educada, después de todo lo que pasamos, es la dueña de las cartas gracias a ti, pero que mal agradecida…!

Tú no lo notaste… —la interrumpe— pero había una presencia extraña en ese lugar… era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Eh... y eso qué?

Alguien borró sus recuerdos… o algo así.

¿Cómo? ¿Y tú crees... que tenga que ver con aquello que sentiste?

Esa presencia… no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable… y es por algo que estoy en Japón nuevamente.

Claro, por Akane…

¡Es cierto!... ¡olvidé por completo lo de Akane! Rayos…

A decir verdad todo es muy extraño… ¡ya sé!... mañana buscaremos a Tomoyo, ella nos aclarará lo que ocurre con Sakura.

Pero... si Sakura no tiene recuerdos de nosotros, dudo mucho que Tomoyo los tenga.

¡Tan negativo!, ya verás que si nos conocerá.

….

Lo siento, pero no los conozco—dice la morena ante la mirada llena de sorpresa y duda de los primos Li.

¡Qué!... Tomoyo… ¡¿cómo no me recuerdas? —Meiling se desespera aun mas— ¡Soy yo Li Meiling!

No tiene caso—dice Syaoran.

¡Uy, lo que pasa es que te rindes demasiado rápido!... —responde enojada la joven china— Estoy segura de que si muevo a Tomoyo de un lado a otro…

¡¿Ah?— grita Tomoyo claramente incomoda ante la situación

¡Ya basta Meiling!... —Syaoran mira a Tomoyo y hace una reverencia— lo siento… soy Li Syaoran y ella es Li Meiling… fuimos compañeros de salón en la primaria y andamos de visita en Japón.

¿Compañeros… se salón?... ¡ah sí!... ¡ustedes fueron los alumnos de intercambio de china! ¿qué se les ofrece?, lamento no recordarlos.

No te preocupes… es solo que no conocemos a nadie y queremos que alguien nos guie por la ciudad, ya se nos ha olvidado como es… ¿podrías tú?

¡Pero claro, me encanta hacer de guía turístico! —sus ojos comienzan a brillar por el entusiasmo— ¡Así aprovecho de sacar algunas fotografías y grabar unas imágenes!

¿Grabar? —dice Meiling— pensé que solo grababas a Sakura…

¿De qué hablas?… ¿Sakura?... ¿quién es ella? —ante esto Syaoran y Meiling quedan helados.

¿Que no era tu mejor amiga? —dice Meiling

Mm... no… aunque…. déjame hacer memoria… creo que una niña que estuvo en mi clase se llamaba así… aunque solo la llamaba por su apellido, no éramos amigas.

De casualidad —interrumpe Syaoran— ¿esa niña no se apellidaba Kinomoto?

A ver… sí, creo que si… si mal no recuerdo era una niña muy linda, yo la quería como modelo de mis diseños pero nunca quiso que la grabara… finalmente, nunca fuimos muy buenas amigas.

Syaoran se quedo pensativo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Tomoyo siempre fue la mejor amiga de Sakura, es más, los trajes que usaba en la captura de las Cartas Clow eran diseño de ella. Si Sakura no uso los trajes, y más aun, no recuerda a Syaoran mas que como un simple alumno de intercambio, significaba que…

¡Ella jamás fue una Card Captor!

¿Qué…? —Meiling y Tomoyo lo miran con asombro.

¡Ahhhh… lo siento, no dije nada! —dice Syaoran con la cara roja— vámonos Meiling —Luego se dirige a Tomoyo —disculpa… ¿cuándo podemos venir a visitarte para que nos guíes por la ciudad?

Cuando quieran… también me encuentran en la universidad de Tomoeda, estudio diseño ahí.

Muchas gracias… adiós.

Tras esto, ambos chicos se marchan de la mansión, Syaoran con un aspecto reflexivo y preocupado, mientras que Meling no paraba de protestar pues las dudas en su cabeza cada vez eran más y más que parecía que no cabrían en ella.

¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!— protesta la joven

Y justo Akane no está… demonios… debo averiguar…

¿Y porque nosotros si recordamos todo? —continúa rezongando

Aun no lo tengo claro. Mañana pasaremos por Tomoyo a la universidad, aprovecharemos de ubicara a Akane si es que está… y descubriré que ocurre aquí.

….

¡Adiós!

¡Adiós hija, regresa pronto!

Sakura se pone unos patines blancos con unas franjas lilas y emprende el camino hacia la universidad. Solía siempre tomar el camino de la alameda, el mismo que usaba para ir a la primaria y aunque no era el más cercano, le agradaba sentir la frescura que daban los árboles.

Insisto que no es lo mejor ir a clases durante el verano… pero la brisa de cálida de la mañana es agradable —pensaba Sakura mientras patinaba distraídamente hacia la universidad— pero... ¿qué será?… aun tengo esa sensación extraña de que algo falta… pero qué… —en eso mira las hojas de los arboles verdes y bellas, sintiendo a su vez cada rayo de sol que se colaba por entre medio, pero al dar una curva distraída…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! —se desequilibra, comienza a caer, entonces alguien la sujeta— Perdón…

¿Te encuentras bien?... —una voz familiar suena en la cabeza de Sakura.

Pero… ¡aaaaahhhhh… ¿otra vez tú?

Era Syaoran, a quien también le sorprendía ver que sin querer, otra vez se encontraba con la joven castaña.

Eeehh… creo… —tartamudea Li.

Veo que siempre andas salvándome— dice Sakura reincorporándose.

Yo…

No te pude agradecer por lo del otro día… la verdad no se qué fue lo que me ocurrió.

No importa...

Pero… —de pronto, algo la interrumpe, es una sensación que nunca antes había sentido aunque no le era desconocida— ¿qué es eso…?—dice Sakura al mismo tiempo que Syaoran también se percata de algo.

Pero si es... —en eso una fuerte ventisca se abalanza hace que ambos salgan disparados hasta dar contra violentamente contra unos árboles. Syaoran intento recuperarse, mientras que Sakura, asustada, solo atinó a quedarse muda afirmada en ese mismo árbol donde se golpeó.

¡¿Estás bien?... —grita Syaoran a la joven— ¡Cuidado aquí viene de nuevo!— el muchacho se apresura a abrazar a Sakura para intentar protegerla, mientras el viento se hacía mas y mas violento— ¡Pero qué demonios pasa! —grita mientras sacaba su espada, pero en ese mismo instante, aquel violento viento se detiene bruscamente. Ambos chicos se reincorporan— ¿Que fue eso…?

¿Lo sentiste?... —lo interrumpe Sakura, medio entre choqueada y pensativa

¿Ah?

Eso… antes de que empezara aquel viento… era… una sensación extraña… de…

Una carta Clow…

¿Qué?— expresión llena de dudas se apodera del rostro de la joven.

Al parecer, algo en ti no ha cambiado todavía… —dice Syaoran esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

….

Ya ha regresado… ¿cómo le fue en su paseo?

Veo que viene de muy buen humor.

Eran voces masculinas, la primera mas ronca que la anterior. Una habitación oscura, se veía tan solo una gran chimenea al fondo de una sala que contaba con un solo sofá y una pequeña mesa donde solo había una taza de té y lo que parecía ser un libro. Una mujer, con una larga capa oscura avanza lenta y elegantemente hacia el sofá, mientras que desde la oscuridad le hablan, dos personas… ¿o seres?...

Vi algo muy interesante… que no me esperé… —sonríe— no, la verdad sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría… fue más pronto de lo que creí.

A que se refiere —habla la voz más suave.

Una persona… un oponente fuerte que querrá separarnos.

¿Pero, acaso eso te parece divertido? —dice la voz más ronca.

Claro. No es lo suficientemente poderoso para apartarlos de mi lado… será como un juego… así me divertiré mientras me deshago de él.

Detecté la presencia de ese ser, no sé si sea tan bueno confiarse… —advierte desde las sombras aquella voz más suave…

¡Insinúas que soy débil! —da un enorme grito y aquel libro comienza a brillar intensamente— ¡Soy yo, ama y señora del legendario libro de Clow y ustedes sus guardianes! ¡Soy más poderosa que nadie, y nada en este mundo podrá arrebatarme lo que me pertenece por derecho, nada! —se calma un poco, el libro deja de brillar y aquellos seres quedan en un silencio sepulcral— lo siento… no debí exaltarme… ¿me perdonan? —ambos seres salen a la luz, ambos guardianes en su verdadera forma, pero no como antes… algo había cambiado, sus miradas estaban más sombrías, su presencia era más pesada— no dejaré que nada me aparte de ustedes… y ya verán, nada malo ocurrirá, esa persona no interferirá…

….

Sakura caminaba, casi corría tras Syaoran quien muy aprisa intentaba alejarse de ella

¡Espera…! —le decía Sakura— ¿A qué te refieres con que no ha cambiado nada en mí...? ¡espera!... ¡¿qué me quisiste decir?… ¡oye, me debes una explicación!... pero… ¡detente! ¡Hey!... ¡qué es eso… y que es una Carta Clow!… ¡tú también sentiste algo!... ¡espera!... ¡que pasa aquí!…—la muchacha se para en seco, toma aire y grita con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Detente!...— Syaoran se para en seco y le habla.

En este minuto no saco nada con tratar de explicarte, no me entenderías… lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado… —tras decir esto se echa a correr, pero Sakura, no conforme con la respuesta, sale tras él. A pesar de andar en patines, Syaoran corría bastante rápido, y en un descuido de Sakura, salta sobre el techo de una casa.

¡oye!... ¿ah?... ¿y donde se metió? —Syaoran la observaba escondido desde el techo, mientras Sakura estaba claramente molesta ante el desaire del chico al dejarla hablando sola...—uuyyyyy... ¡está bien…vete... y ojalá no te vea más!... que chico mas mal educado.

Cuando Sakura se marcha Syaoran sale de su escondite….

Lo siento… no puedo decirte todo lo que paso… lo más probable es que te haría daño…

….

Te estuve esperando y no llegaste… ¿eh?... ¿Sakura... que te sucede… Sakura?

¿Ah?...—de pronto reacciona, andaba muy distraída— ¡nada!.. no me pasa nada…

Entonces…

Lo siento Taichi, no llegue porque… porque… —algo la detiene, ¿cómo le diría que una fuerte ráfaga de viento la azoto contra un árbol, que antes tuvo una sensación extraña, y que justo se encontró con un chico extraño que portaba una espada, la protegió, le dijo cosas extrañas y luego se marcho corriendo?— porque… ¡me quedé dormida!... sí... es que la cama estaba deliciosa… lo siento mi querido Taichi…

Mmm... era de esperar. Por cierto, ¿quieres ir a un festival? ¡Será en el templo Tsukimine!... a ti te gustan esas cosas

¿festival?... bueno yo…

¡Entonces, no se hablará más, es una cita! pasaré por ti mañana a las 6.

Aun no te he dado la respuesta…

No me importa —agrega taichí con una dulce sonrisa— al final siempre terminas cediendo.

….

Luces muy linda hija.

¿Tú crees? ¡Muchas gracias papá!

Pero sigues siendo un monstruo…

Uuuy hermano…. —le hace un ademán con la mano como si lo fuese a golpear.

¿Y donde irá el monstruo hoy?

¡Que no soy un monstruo!... y asistiré al festival con Taichi.

Uf, ese tipo otra vez… —Touya seguía refunfuñando en un rincón, en lo que suena el timbre.

Iré a ver… —dice Fujitaka dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermano, no seas pesado con Taichi.

No se merece ni mi tiempo… cuídate Sakura.

¿Dónde vas?

A mi cuarto… no quiero golpear a ese tipo cuando lo vea.

¡Sakura, Taichi espera por ti!

¡Ya voy!

Adiós hija… Taichi, te la encargo.

No se preocupe… ¿nos vamos?

Sí —Sakura sonriente, toma del brazo a Taichi y se despide de su padre.

….

El templo lucía hermoso, lleno de luces y adornos por todo el lugar. Había mucha gente entre esos…

Fue una buena idea venir aquí… ¿verdad Daidouji?

Es verdad, como guía turística debo llevarlos a los mejores lugares... ¡y así aprovecho de grabar! —Tomoyo saca la cámara con gran entusiasmo y comienza a grabar lo primero que se cruzaba ante las miradas del resto de las personas.

Pero… ¿grabar qué?

Eeehh… aun no lo tengo claro... ¡pero sé que algún día encontraré alguna inspiración!

Vaya, sí que le hace falta Sakura… ¿no lo crees Syaoran?

Si… —el joven lucía distraído, pero pronto una figura extraña acapara su atención, un hombre alto vestido por completo de negro, de cabello cano, traía lentes… ya lo había visto antes, siendo aun un niño… él era— ¿Yukito…?

¡¿Qué, dónde? —reacciona Meiling— ¡Sya… Syaoran!

Syaoran sale corriendo, estaba seguro que era Yukito, pero lucia algo distinto. Tenía claro que la presencia de él significaba que las cartas estaban cerca, así como las respuestas al porque Sakura ya no recordaba nada.

¡Espera!

El joven corría entre la gente, pero basto con que un niño pequeño se atravesara en su camino para que se tropezara y callera… pero al levantarse, en el lugar de Yukito había una mujer con una larga capa. En su hombro traía lo que parecía ser un oso de felpa… pero no era cualquier muñeco…

¡Kerberos!

La mujer sonrió, fue cuando Syaoran se fijó en su cara. La conocía y muy bien. Su corazón pareció paralizarse, el mundo enmudece y su cara se tensa… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta, cómo tanto tiempo y jamás se percató de algo anormal? Y ahora, era lógico, todos esos sucesos extraños y ella no había aparecido… desde un comienzo supo que algo fuera de lo común ocurría en torno a su desaparición, aunque nunca se esperó que ella fuese quien estaba detrás de todo…

No… no puede ser… Tú… Akane… ¡Akane!


	3. Festival de peligros

_**Cap. 3: Festival de Peligros**_

— ¡Syaoran!—Grita Meiling que se le acerca a toda prisa a Syaoran— ¿Pero, porque sales corriendo?— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque estas tendido en el suelo?

Syaoran no parecía prestar atención a nada, la imagen de Akane retumbaba en su cabeza, pero, bastó con bajar por un segundo la mirada paraqué al regresarla ya no la encontrase allí.

—Era… Meiling, era…

— ¿Syaoran te encuentras bien?—llega Tomoyo corriendo tras Meiling

— ¡Era Akane!—dice desesperado el joven a su prima

— ¡como dices!

—Estoy seguro... estaba con Yukito y Kerberos…

—Pero cómo es posible…—ahora sí que la joven de cabello oscuro estaba confundida—si no conocía a ese chico, menos al muñeco de felpa y… ¡si ella ni siquiera sabe usar magia!

—De que hablan – interviene Tomoyo— ¿dicen, magia? ¿Como…?

—Disculpen—era una voz masculina— ¿les ocurre algo, por qué estas en el suelo?

— ¡¿Ah?—Syaoran levanta la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que una voz familiar irrumpe en la escena

—Taichi que sucede…—la chica se percata de la presencia de aquel extraño que tan mal educadamente la había dejado hablando sola— ¡otra vez tú!

— ¡Pero cómo! —exclama Syaoran sin poder disimular su tono y cara de sorpresa

—Sakura…—la mira Meiling

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunta Tomoyo

— ¿Ya se conocían? — interviene Taichi, y al minuto una multiplicidad de respuestas se escucharon

— ¡Claro!— Grita Meiling

— ¡No! —dice Sakura

—Algo así— dice Syaoran

—Claro que no— habla Tomoyo

—Eh…— Taichi mira la situación confundido, mientras Meiling con una venita en la frente aflorando no aguanto más las ganas de explotar ante tan absurda situación de amnesia colectiva.

—¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!—grita la joven china— ¡ya esto es insoportable!... ¡Tú…! –Indica a Sakura— ¡…eres Sakura Kinomoto, Tú…!—Indica a Tomoyo— ¡…eres Tomoyo Daidouji, él…! — Indica a Syaoran — ¡…es Li Syaoran, yo soy Li Meiling, y tú…!—indica a Taichi —eh… no importa.

— ¡¿Como que…? —trata de intervenir Taichi.

— ¡En fin, ya nos conocemos todos y no se hable más del asunto, así que me voy a comprar un helado!—se da la media vuelta y se marcha en dirección a uno de los puestos de helados que estaban en el festival, mientras los demás se quedan mirando entre sí con caras de extrañeza ante tan peculiar situación.

—Eem… bueno… ya que todos nos conocemos, podríamos disfrutar juntos del festival juntos, ¿no lo creen?—dice sonriente Tomoyo.

— ¡Bueno, no hay nada que perder! —sonríe Sakura, en eso Tomoyo la mira con más atención, al mismo tiempo en que se aferra a su cámara con más fuerza y sin saber bien porque, comenzó a grabar a esa niña extraña que acababa de conocer.

—Oye Sakura…—le habla Taichi al oído al poco rato de caminar —esa niña te ha estado grabando todo este tiempo.

— ¿Ah?—Sakura se voltea y se da cuenta de que la joven de larga cabellera sigue atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos con la cámara, lo que provoca que la joven se sonroje — ¡aaahh, me da pena!

Mientras caminaban por la feria, Meiling iba algo mas adelante con Syaoran,

— ¿Estás seguro que era Akane, Syaoran?

—Si… estoy seguro… no podría confundirla…

—Pero Syaoran… Akane no posee poderes…

— Ya no se qué pensar… creí que no poseía poderes, pero al parecer no me di cuenta; y además si así fuera, no entiendo porque querría las Cartas Clow .

— ¿Tú crees que se las robó?

—Es lo más probable… y con ello todos los recuerdos de las personas que estuvieron al lado de la dueña de las cartas, incluidos los de ella—entonces mira de reojo a Sakura... y su mirada reflejo un destello de nostalgia y tristeza.

Los chicos comenzaron a disfrutar juntos del festival, el cual estaba muy animado. Sin duda, de todos, Tomoyo era la más emocionada, pues había encontrado sin querer a esa "musa inspiradora" a la que sin pensarlo, comenzó a grabar en todo momento, lo cual hacía sentir un poco incomoda a Sakura, pero, aun así, no le desagradó tan extraña chica. Meiling también disfrutaba del festival, e intentaba hacer que Syaoran también lo hiciese, aunque este estaba distraído por lo que acababa de ocurrir, además el estar en el templo y ver a Sakura sonreír le traía muchos recuerdos, aunque algo faltaba en aquella sonrisa. Taichi también intentaba disfrutar de la feria en compañía de Sakura y los demás, pero no dejaba de pensar que esa era una situación peculiar, acababan de conocer a esas personas tan extrañas, un chico en extremo silencioso, una en extremo gritona y la otra con una cámara grabando a su novia cada segundo, y al parecer a Sakura no le molestaba.

— ¡Hey, Miren!—dice Meiling— ¡si le das a la botella más alta con el rifle te ganas aquel muñeco de felpa!—la joven señaló un oso panda gigante que figuraba como el premio principal por derribar una botella bastante alta— ¿No te gusta Kinomoto?

— ¡Si, tienes razón es muy lindo!

—Pero la botella se ve muy alta… además siempre hay un truco en estos juegos, así que olvídalo—le dice Taichi a Sakura, haciendo que el entusiasmo de la castaña desapareciera por un instante.

— No siempre—Interviene Syaoran—No siempre hay un truco, al contrario, este está en saber cómo usar el rifle de manera correcta.

—Intenta darle—lo desafía Taichi—y verás que es imposible.

—Para ti lo será…

— ¡Yo si se disparar un rifle! —responde el joven de ojos negros, ya algo molesto.

—Yo no me refiero a eso, solo digo que alguien que es experto en disparo si puede derribar la botella—responde Syaoran con la indiferencia de siempre y que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡Ya verás quien es el experto aquí, engreído—la molestia ya se palpaba en el tono de voz de Taichi, quien dando un grito se dirige al encargado del juego— ¡Deme un rifle!

—Cada rifle posee tres disparos—responde el hombre.

—¡El engreído eres tú!—dice Syaoran, quien también ya se sentía un tanto molesto ante el desafío del otro joven, mientras las otras tres chicas, observaban la situación, Sakura un tanto incomoda, Tomoyo con su cámara grabándolos y por primera vez despegándose de Sakura, y Meiling con un aspecto sereno, casi como si supiera el desenlace del desafío—Deme un rifle…—dice Syaoran y con una mirada de rabia mira a Taichi diciendo—¡yo no soy ningún novato!

— ¡Eso lo veremos!—tras esto Taichi dispara.

— ¡Ha fallado... le quedan dos tiros!

—Esta era solo una prueba…—tras esto dispara otra vez.

— ¡Ha fallado otra vez! Una vez más…

—Ya verás —le dice desafiante Syaoran – ¡esta es la vencida! – se concentra un poco, agudizando la tensión de momento, apunta a la botella más alta, aprieta el gatillo y…

— ¡Fallo de nuevo!... gracias por participar...

—¡Que...!– el joven intenta conservar la compostura y le dice a Syaoran—vez, esto está arregla….

En eso lo interrumpe el sonido de un disparo y un gran…

— ¡Felicidades, derribo la botella más alta de un solo tiro!—dice el encargado del juego, ya que

Syaoran, mientras Taichi hablaba, saco el rifle y disparó. Nadie sabía, salvo Meiling, que a demás de haber sido entrenado en artes marciales, el joven había aprendido a cazar desde pequeño, aunque no era de su mayor agrado y no lo practicaba a menudo. Naturalmente, eso le era útil en ese tipo de juegos.

—Aquí tiene—le entregan un oso gigante de felpa.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡Sabía que Syaoran lo conseguiría! —celebra Meiling, a pesar de saber el resultado con anterioridad.

—Eres realmente bueno Li —dice Tomoyo.

— ¡No pensé que supieras usar el rifle tan bien, de verdad te felicito!—Sakura se dirige a Syaoran con una sonrisa, provocando que el joven quede un tanto descolocado.

—Yo…

—Sé que Taichi no mentía al decir que es bueno disparando, pero tu Li, ¡de verdad lo haces bien!

Ante esto Syaoran se le queda mirando y se sonroja y sin ser totalmente consciente de su acción, extiende sus brazos hacia Sakura con el oso de felpa en sus manos.

—Toma.

— ¿Ah?

—Tú… a ti te gusto este oso de felpa… es para ti…

—Pero... ¿seguro que me lo quieres dar? –ante esto Syaoran asiente con la cabeza algo sonrojado —pues bien… ¡muchas gracias Li!

Sakura sonríe… era aquella misma sonrisa dulce la cual tanto quiso cuando era niño, esa calidez que transmitía, esa dulzura solo característica de ella. La cara de Syaoran se comenzó a sonrojar cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón le hacían pensar que este pronto atravesaría su pecho, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso aun ella le provocaba esa reacción un cuando ya habían pasado años y todo había finalizado incluso antes de que ella perdiese la memora? Es que estaba tan linda, aun mas que como la recordaba, aun mas mujer ¿Como era eso posible que a pesar de haber visto a Akane y de lo confusa que estaban las cosas...? De pronto se da cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, entonces se da vuelta en dirección contraria.

— ¡No me lo agradezcas… debo irme! – el joven tras decir esto, se marcha.

— ¡Syaoran! – Meiling trata de seguirlo pero este se pierde entre la gente

— ¿Pero que le paso? –pregunta Sakura.

—Veo... que algo sorpresivo le ocurrió —responde Tomoyo y luego sonríe.

—Él es extraño—interviene Taichi

— ¡No digas eso! —Sakura lo mira seria —se ve… que es un chico muy agradable… ¡¿ah?

Algo interrumpe a Sakura… era algo en el ambiente, se sentía denso, enrarecido. Era una sensación que ya había sentido antes, pero que no se explicaba. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no veía nada anormal. Mientras Syaoran casi saliendo del templo, se percata de esta presencia extraña.

—Esto es… —piensa el joven.

—Aquello que sentimos el día de la ventisca —dice Sakura.

—Como dices —pregunta Taichi.

—¡Sakura!

Syaoran grita el nombre de la chica al tiempo en que vuelve corriendo donde los demás se encontraban y los arboles del lugar comienzan a crecer de manera descontrolada. La gente comienza a gritar y el pánico se apodera del lugar. Tomoyo es atrapada por una de las ramas, mientras que Taichi intenta llegar a Sakura pero también una de las ramas lo envuelve rápidamente.

—¡Pero qué sucede…!— grita la chica, aterrada ante la situación.

— ¡Syaoran!– grita Meiling, al mismo tiempo que un polvillo cae desde el cielo y todos los que estaban en el lugar, incluso los que fueron atrapados por las ramas caen dormidos, todos, excepto Syaoran y Sakura.

— ¡Dios del Rayo, ven!—el rayo fue directamente hacia las ramas que atrapaban que atrapaban a Meiling, pero no funciona.

—¡Li!— Sakura se le acerca al muchacho con la cara llena de terror —¡¿qué sucede?, ¡porque otra vez estamos en medio de una situación extraña!

—Sé que la sentiste…

— ¿Sentir qué?

—La presencia de la carta…

— ¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?… ¡¿por qué ocurren estas cosas?… ¡¿porque la gente se quedo dormida?… ¡¿porque los arboles se comportan extraños…?...por...que… –los verdes ojos de la joven comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No llores...–Sakura levanta la mirada—no solucionas nada con ponerte a llorar

Sakura sintió como algo en su pecho se oprimía, y como un rayo, pasó por su mente la imagen de un niño de ojos dulces le decía exactamente lo mismo.

—Tienes razón... no soluciono nada si me asusto…—la joven limpia sus lágrimas—hay que buscar la manera de despertar a todos y sacar a los chicos de las ramas que los tienen atrapados.

—Pero…—Syaoran la mira ¿Cómo podría solucionar esto? Sakura había olvidado cómo usar magia, y la de él no era suficiente. Además, alguien poderoso estaba controlando la situación, sumado a que el poder de las cartas de por si era fuerte.

—Tú sabes usar magia… —dice de pronto Sakura en un tono muy determinante.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sé que suena extraño, hasta me escucho y pienso que es una locura, pero algo sobrenatural es lo que está causando estos sucesos y con esto, ya estoy convencida. No sé qué es lo que yo tengo que ver con esto, pero puedo sentir que hay algo, una presencia…—Syaoran solo la miraba, a pesar de que Sakura había olvidado todo su pasado relacionado con la magia, sus habilidades no desaparecieron del todo y mucho menos aquella determinación y ese valor que siempre la caracterizó…—Y según esto, la magia se concentra en aquella dirección, ahí debe estar la responsable de este desastre, hay que ir, yo la distraeré y tú la atacarás con tu espada.

—Pero…

— ¡rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!

Tras esto Sakura se echa a correr en dirección del lago que estaba en el templo, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, pero determinada a dar la pelea como no recordaba haberlo estado antes. Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que salir tras ella.

Al llegar al lago, Sakura se para bruscamente buscando el punto exacto donde se concentraba el poder, mientras el joven llega en el instante en que Sakura indica un punto en el muelle del lago.

— ¡Ahí está!

Una ventisca se desata la que obliga a ambos jóvenes a cubrirse la cara, en eso los arboles se comienzan a volver más locos y a extender más aun sus enormes ramas, ya no con el objetivo de atraparlos, sino que de causarles el mayor daño posible. Syaoran intenta defenderse, pero una rama lo golpe con fuerza y lo arroja al suelo, mientras Sakura rápidamente va esquivando las ramas e intenta llamar la atención de una figura sombría que poco a poco comienza a hacerse más nítida en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¡Por aquí, oye atácame a mí!—le grita Sakura, logrando llamar la atención de esa figura cada vez más humana— ¡vamos que esperas!

Syaoran reconoce en aquella silueta a Akane, al mismo tiempo que levanta uno de sus brazos con un báculo del mismo largo del cual tenía Sakura pero color gris y negro, haciendo un ademán que indicaba un ataque definitivo hacia la chica, a lo que el joven reacciona y decide atacar nuevamente lanzando ahora fuego, pero rápidamente el ataque se vuelve en dirección de él pero esta vez como un fuego doble y más poderoso, dejando a Syaoran mal herido. Sakura mira horrorizada aquella escena, mira a Syaoran y mira a aquella persona, percatándose que era una mujer que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Tu… yo te conozco…

—Demasiado tarde…—le responde con sarcasmo, al tiempo en que una carta gris comienza a flotar frente a ella— ¡Fuego!

La mujer lanza un ataque de fuego contra Sakura, quien totalmente en desventaja, solo cierra los ojos, pero el ataque es bloqueado, ¿por quién? Un asalto hecho por otra persona, alguien que desde un costado de la escena bloquea el fuego de Akane, ¿una niña? ante esto Akane se enfurece y dirige su ataque a la pequeña desconocida, pero…

— ¡Ya basta, deja de causar daño!

Un grito de Sakura la detiene, y sin que se diera cuenta una luz bajo sus pies forma el símbolo de su propia estrella, un báculo mágico aparece en sus manos y sin saberlo invoca aquel poder que hacía que los arboles se comportaran extraños, pero esta vez en su favor. Akane retrocede un paso con algo de nerviosismo.

—Envuelve a este enemigo con tus ramas justicieras…¡árbol!

— ¡¿pero qué?

Akane intenta huir, pero aquella niña extraña se pone sin que se diera cuenta en sus espaldas. También portaba un báculo, este era color blanco con franjas doradas que separaban el bastón con un símbolo como el ying y el yang pero que en el centro tenía el sol, la luna y una estrella juntas y a los costados dos alitas pequeñas, el cual eleva diciendo casi al mismo instante que Sakura.

—Espíritus de ambos mundos, denme el poder para derrotar a esta villana… ¡Tierra!...

Un movimiento brusco se produce dejando a Akane atrapada. Una luz intensa inunda el lugar creada por el poder de Sakura y aquella niña extraña, los arboles ya no están atrapando a las personas ni causando destrozos, todos hacen lo que Sakura les ha mandado, mientras Akane ve con rabia y temor como su magia se deshace, al mismo tiempo que la tierra crea una especie de celda en tono a ella y los arboles la sujetan con sus ramas fuertemente, pero algo ocurre, una flecha destroza parte de aquella creación y es capaz de liberar a Akane, posibilitando que una bestia alada la suba en su lomo y la saque de ahí, al mismo tiempo que lanza fuego a Sakura y la extraña niña, el cual solo sirve para distraer y llevarse a Akane.

Syaoran aun débil, presencio toda esta situación e intenta detener con un ataque la huida de Akane, pero ya era demasiado tarde… se había ido.

— ¡Demonios! - Grita Syaoran, acto seguido se volteo par ver a Sakura, quien en su mano poseía tres cartas muy similares a las cartas Sakura, pero eran color gris, dejando sentir además un gran poder negativo y lleno de tristeza.

—Que… que les sucedió... —dice apenada Sakura, pero sin antes poder advertirlo, ambas cartas comenzaron a brillar intensamente y el tono gris que poseían se transforma en un bello color rosa. Habían vuelto a ser cartas Sakura, cartas buenas: árbol, sueño y fuego.

—Que pasa aquí…—piensa Syaoran, al mismo tiempo que atónito contemplaba la situación.

Sakura quien no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando solo levanto la mirada para observar a aquella extraña niña que la estaba observando atentamente. Era de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, piel blanca pero no en extremo, llevaba una pequeña chaqueta blanca que le cubría hasta la cintura y dejaba entrever su pequeño ombligo, el cual limitaba con una larga falda de igual color que la chaqueta. Su cabello era largo y negro sujetado solo por un pañuelo que usaba como cintillo también de color blanco y que dejaba su frente cubierta solo por dos mechones cortos. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda albergaban una mirada era dulce, pero misteriosa, además, se sentía que era una persona que poseía un gran poder.

Sakura solo la miro un par de segundos, apretó fuertemente las cartas que tenía en la mano, y se desmayó.

— ¡Sakura!—Syaoran corrió a ver como estaba, al mismo tiempo que mira también a tan extraño personaje— ¡Tú, dime quien eres!

—No te espantes—responde pausadamente esta pequeña, tenía una voz dulce y fina—no soy enemiga… he venido para ayudarlos.

—¡Ayudarnos en qué, explícate!

—En la amenaza que enfrentan ahora… sé que no podrán solos, necesitan toda la ayuda posible, para así poder mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos…

— ¿Los mundos…? ¡De qué demonios estás hablando, ya dime quien eres!

—L..as..c..art..as… —murmura Sakura apenas reaccionando

— ¡¿Sakura?

—A su debido tiempo sabrás quien soy… ya nos volveremos a ver, Li Syaoran—acto seguido, la pequeña desaparece.

— ¡Espera no te vayas!

—Que… ocurre… las… cartas…—el balbuceo de la chica hace que Syaoran se vuelva a concentrar en ella.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura!

— ¿L…Li…?

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Syaoran, Kinomoto! —era la voz de Meiling, seguida por el llamado desesperado de Tomoyo.

— ¡Li, por fin los encontramos…!— dice Tomoyo al llegar donde Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban— ¡Pero qué pasó aquí!

Syaoran mira con más atención su entorno, dándose cuenta que hay un gran cráter en el lugar donde habían logrado atrapar por unos minutos a Akane, sumado a que, donde Kerberos lanzó su ataque, había restos de vegetación quemada.

—Atacó… Akane —dice el joven con aspecto preocupado y de cansancio.

—Pero como… —dice Meiling pero es interrumpida por Tomoyo quien se percata del estado en que Sakura se encontraba.

— ¡Pero Dios mío que le ocurrió a Kinomoto!... Li, que ocurre, si fueras tan gentil de explicarlo…y ¿por qué portas una espada y ella ese báculo?

— ¡¿Eh?—Syaoran se da cuenta que tenia aun la espada en la mano y Sakura el báculo, quizás era la fuerza de la costumbre, pues siempre Tomoyo estuvo con ellos en la búsqueda de las cartas y al transformarlas, y aun no se acostumbraba del todo a que ella no supiese nada sobre la magia. Pero estaba llegando, y lo sabía bien, el momento de contarle la verdad… a ella y a Sakura, sobre todo si aquellos enfrentamientos con Akane se iban a hacer frecuentes—verás… Daidouji… yo…

— ¿No podemos dejar que el novio de la chica vea esto verdad?—Lo interrumpe Tomoyo, ante la cara de sorpresa que ambos primos pusieron por la naturalidad con que la morena comenzó a hablar—Es seguro que se asustaría y pediría muchas explicaciones. Vamos, iremos a mi casa, mis guardaespaldas nos llevarán…

—Pero… —interrumpe Meiling —entonces,que haremos con el tonto del novio de Kinomoto…

—Tranquila, déjamelo a mí —Tomoyo, sale corriendo en dirección donde estaba Taichi. A los pocos minutos regresa con su tan característica serenidad—Ya está todo arreglado… mis guardaespaldas están en la entrada, Li, lleva a la chica, pero no olvides esconder la espada y el báculo.

—Está bien…—Syaoran toma a Sakura en brazos y se disponen a caminar.

—Daidouji…—dice Meiling.

—Dime.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste al bobo ese?

— ¿Te refieres al novio de la chica? solo le dije que ella se sintió indispuesta y que decidió irse a casa, que una de mis guardaespaldas la había llevado, y que había dejado dicho que no se molestara en llamarla, ella lo haría después. A decir verdad, fue muy fácil convencerlo.

—Definitivamente es un bobo.

Se marcharon del lugar sin mayores dificultades. Ya en casa de Tomoyo, recostaron a Sakura quien aun estaba inconsciente, en la habitación de la morena, mientras los demás jóvenes pasaron a una pequeña sala de estar que estaba en la misma habitación.

— ¿Por qué Kinomoto quedó así? —pregunta Meiling

—Creo que es una reacción parecida a cuando transformaba las cartas, ha gastado mucha energía, no tan solo en utilizar magia, creo que además, también logro recordar algo.

—Bueno—dice Tomoyo llegando con una bandeja donde traía pastel y té—ahora que estamos más tranquilos, supongo que me pueden decir que es lo que pasó—Syaoran y Meiling observan Tomoyo con algo de nerviosismo, mientras la joven sigue hablando— sé que este suceso es algo fuera de lo común, y que de alguna manera, por lo menos Li y esa chica están involucrados— Syaoran y Meiling se ponían cada vez más nerviosos— vamos, tranquilos… además, supongo que ustedes me pueden explicar algo muy extraño que encontré hace unos días.

— ¡A que te refieres!— interviene Syaoran.

—Espérenme aquí un momento.

Ambos primos se quedan en la sala mientras Tomoyo sale por unos minutos. Al regreso, traía consigo un croquis que se notaba un tanto viejo, el cual dejó sobre una mesa de centro. De inmediato llamó la atención de ambos chicos quienes no lograron disimular sus caras de asombro: en la tapa decía "Vestuario de Sakura".

—Si quieren pueden tomarlo.

Meiling toma el croquis, lo abre, y se da cuenta que son bosquejos de muchos de los trajes que Sakura utilizaba cuando capturaba las cartas—¡Syaoran, son los disfraces!

—Pero… ¿no se supone que todo lo que es relacionado con las cartas y Sakura desapareció?— se preguntaba Syaoran en voz alta.

—Vaya, hay muchos…

— ¡Verdad que son divinos!—Dice emocionada Tomoyo— al principio pensé que eran solo garabatos, pero cuando lo abrí, ¡descubrí esta maravilla!, me llamó la atención que tuviese el nombre de Sakura, pero ¡después de haber conocido a esta niña tan linda hoy, descubrí para quien los había diseñado!—un brillo impresionante salía de los ojos de Tomoyo mientras Meiling y Syaoran la miran con una sonrisa algo nerviosa—no sabía bien porque además, en la última hoja, tengo un diseño para un chico… pero ahora creo saber para quien es—tras esto observa a Li, al mismo tiempo que Meiling hojea el croquis hasta la última página.

— ¡Es verdad, Syaoran, este es el traje que Tomoyo te paso para cuando capturaron la carta de la nada... y aquí está el de Sakura!

—Entonces si los reconocen— dice sonriente Tomoyo —además, comienzo a entender porque no les cuenta llamarme por mi nombre.

—Aahh yo lo siento – dice Meiling.

—Lo del nombre es lo de menos – interviene Syaoran – Tomoyo, ¿te molesta que te llame así?

—Para nada.

—Está bien… te lo diremos…

Syaoran le comienza a contar todo a Tomoyo, la relación que ella tenía con Sakura, y como todos se hicieron buenos amigos, la llegada de ellos dos desde Hon Kong a Japón cuando tenían 11 años, las Cartas Clow, incluso la relación que él tuvo con la joven castaña, pues, consideró que era necesario contarlo todo a ver si algo se movía en la mente de Tomoyo. Lamentablemente, no dio resultado, pero, en vez de asustarse o tratarlos de locos, la chica de los ojos azules tomó todo con absoluta tranquilidad y comprensión.

—Así que eso es lo que ocurre… —dice finalmente Tomoyo.

—Lo que no sabemos es porque ustedes no recuerdan nada.

—Y con Syaoran somos los únicos que sabemos lo que pasó, y no puede ser que solo afecte a personas que no poseen magia, porque yo no la poseo y aun así recuerdo todo— interviene Meiling.

—Puede que sea porque ustedes estaban alejados de la chica… —de pronto Tomoyo se entristece —de todas formas… debí quererla mucho…

— ¿Lo dices por los trajes Tomoyo…? ¡Perdón!... ¿Daidouji?— pregunta Meiling.

—No te preocupes, puedes llamarme por mi nombre… y no lo digo solo por eso… es que si no la quisiera tanto, no habría guardado con tanto recelo aquel valioso secreto. De hecho, creo en su historia porque cuando hoy la vi por primera vez, sentí como si la conociera de toda la vida, mucho más que el simple recuerdo que tengo de una compañera de salón que ni siquiera fue mi amiga. Ella se ve una buena chica, y estoy segura de que fuimos muy cercanas… algo me lo dice. Claro, yo no poseo magia, pero pienso que el corazón es mucho más fuerte en cuanto a recuerdos…— Esta última frase, removió algo en el ambiente, pero sobretodo en el interior de Syaoran ¿sería acaso que, en el caso de Sakura, los recuerdos del corazón ya no contaban, o era que a él lo había olvidado desde mucho antes y por eso no daba señal alguna de recordarlo? Pero ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta, de que tras una puerta, la chica más afectada con esta situación ya había despertado y escuchado casi la mayor parte de la conversación…lloraba…

…..

—¡Qué demonios fue eso, de donde salió esa chiquilla! —Akane estaba furiosa, alguien que no sabía cómo, ni cuando apareció, interfería en sus planes y había sido en gran parte responsable de la pérdida de tres cartas— ¡¿Cómo fue que esa apareció en la escena, que no es el trabajo de los guardianes cuidar que este tipo de imprevistos no ocurran?

—Nosotros tampoco supimos en que minuto…

—¡No hay justificación satisfactoria, Kerberos!

—él tiene razón… de verdad no nos dimos cuenta…

—¡Yue, su trabajo es que si se den cuenta!

—Akane, intente calmarse mi ama…

—¡Kerberos, tú eres el más inútil, por lo menos Yue fue capaz de romper la jaula donde me tenían!

—Yo la saque de ahí, Además, ¿qué planes?, quizás si no los molestamos, no intentarán nada en contra. Esta noche, usted fue quien empezó el pleito y…

— ¡Calla!…—tras este grito la mujer intenta calmar su ira— ¿Qué no vez que esas personas quieren separarnos?

—Pero...

— ¡Pero nada!... —sonríe y habla con sarcasmo—ahora veo porque Clow le tenía más afecto a Yue, siempre fue una pieza mucho más útil, con más poder, más inteligente, mientras que tú, ¡já!...—comienza a caminar rodeando a la bestia alada—¡mírate!... una bestia, solo lanzas fuego, no eres capaz de ver el peligro que nos acecha… y ahora me han quitado tres cartas, ¿y tu aquí dices que no los molestemos más? Si no tuviese que contar con ambos guardianes, hace mucho tiempo que habría elegido a mi predilecto—se acerca a Yue y le toca la cara quien permanece quieto y con la mirada fría—ahora, ¡salgan de mi vista!... necesito ordenar mis ideas.

Ambos guardianes obedecen, Yue sale primero y Kerberos tras él, pero una última mirada a su dueña hace que una duda se aloje en su cabeza y en su pecho.

Mientras, la pequeña extraña vestida de blanco está sobre el techo de una casa. A su lado un extraño ser con la figura de un muñeco de felpa color blanco, de cabeza redonda, orejas pequeñas y redondas, pequeñas alitas doradas y una cola con un pequeño pompón de igual color se le acerca volando.

—Esto es mucho para mí… —dice la niña en tono cabizbajo observando la luna llena

—Pero pequeña, ¡estas lo bastante preparada para enfrentar este tipo de retos!—la criatura poseía una voz chillona, pero dulce ya que era hembra.

— ¿Y si fracaso?... tu sabes lo que ocurrirá.

—Tranquila… todos confiamos en ti…todo estará bien, Chieko.

La pequeña sonríe, puesto que se tranquilizan al ver el apoyo de la pequeña criatura, al mismo tiempo que la luna al aparecer regalo un gran destello para iluminar su delicado rostro. Ella lo sabía, había venido con una misión y un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero no podía flaquear y debía ser cautelosa, Sakura sobretodo, no podía sospechar.

Nota: chieko : Niña sabia/Niña de las Mil bendiciones

Akane: _rojo oscuro, sonido_


	4. Comienzo del caos

_**Cap.4: Comienzo del caos**_

— ¡Buenos días hija!

—Buenos días…. —responde Sakura en tono cabizbajo—buenos días mamá— dice mirando el retrato de su madre.

—Veo que el monstruo madrugó… —dice Touya entrando en la habitación— ¿eh?... no hay respuesta… ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Ah? No, nada en especial… bueno, me voy.

— ¿Cómo, no desayunarás?—le dice su padre.

—No, es que debo llegar temprano a la universidad. —Tras decir esto, la joven se marcha.

—Desde aquella noche, Sakura no volvió a ser la misma en todo el verano…—Dice Fujitaka con tono preocupado, mientras Touya se queda pensativo con la mirada en la puerta.

Sakura patinaba despacio. Obviamente, el que tenía que estar temprano en la universidad era mentira. Tras aquella noche en casa de Tomoyo, su cabeza daba mil vueltas ¿los conocía con anterioridad? Y las cartas, el báculo, eso que salió de él tras pronunciar palabras que no sabe de donde las había sacado, ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando? — ¿Cómo es posible… que posea poderes… y que conozca a esas personas pero no las recuerde?

…

—Pasó muy rápido el verano, ¿no lo crees Syaoran?—dice emeiling estirando sus brazos al cielo, como tratando de abrazar aquella brisa cálida tan característica de Hon Kong que llegaba al balcón donde ellos se encontraban.

—Debí quedarme en Japón— responde el chico en un tono preocupado.

—Syaoran solo son un par de días… solo para firmar algunos papeles de tu traslado en la universidad.

— ¿Estás segura que te devolverás conmigo a Japón?

— ¡Pues claro!—contesta la joven china con un tono de voz que dejaba muy en claro su decisión—puedo conseguir un empleo allá… además, quien más te podrá cuidar Syaoran, ¡me necesitas!

El chico le sonríe a su prima y luego mira el cielo casi con un aire melancólico, ¿Cómo estarían las cosas por Japón? había llegado la noche antes y ya estaba preocupado. Ante los hechos, había decidido pedir un traslado a la universidad de Tomoeda, aprovechando el convenio que la carrera de arqueología en Hon Kong tenía con la universidad nipona.

—Lo recuerdas Syaoran…—Meiling interrumpe sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah?

—Aquellos días, con ella…—Syaoran intenta desviar la atención hacia un pajarito que se había posado cerca de ellos— ¡no te hagas el tonto! desde aquella noche, no haces más que pensar en Sakura, y no te culpo, está más bonita que antes.

—Bueno...—muy a su pesar, el joven se sonroja.

—Además… tú nunca la olvidaste.

Syaoran queda aun más pensativo tras las palabras de Meling. Desde aquella noche no había minuto en el que no se apareciera la cara de Sakura en su cabeza junto con aquellos recuerdos de la época en que estuvieron juntos—Hay cosas más importantes en que pesar…—se auto interrumpe aquella reflexión, que para ese momento, a su parecer, eran inapropiados.

—No hablas enserio… Syaoran debes ser sincero con…

— ¿Con que?—la interrumpe— Meiling, estamos ante un enemigo poderoso, no puedo distraerme… ahora que lo recuerdo, no he reunido mis libros de magia, iré por ellos.

—Espera Syaoran, no he terminado de hablar contigo… —pero su primo parece no escucharla y entra en la casa— ¡Syaoran!... ¡uy que terco!

Pero, para el joven, no era del todo agradable sentirse así. Sakura ya no recordaba nada, Akane, la que era su prometida, había robado las cartas, y él, al parecer, era el único que podía manejar un poco más la situación, ¿pero cómo? Entonces, al no poder encontrar una solución sentía tristeza y frustración, sumados a una extraña nostalgia de aquellos días en que aquel amor inocente se hacía presente, días en que parecía que nada podía salir mal, días en que era feliz con Sakura a su lado… días en que el no sospechaba que algo podía ocurrir después… o que algo podía estar comenzando.

…

— _¡Espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo!— dice Syaoran agitando sus brazos un tanto desesperado._

— _No quiero… —responde Sakura al tiempo en que se da el impulso suficiente para saltar— ¡me encantas!— entonces, cae en los brazos de Syaoran._

_La ciudad estaba destrozada, pero lentamente partes que habían desaparecido gracias a los poderes de la carta de la nada comienzan a reaparecer. Las personas despiertan junto con un nuevo día, pero ninguna es totalmente consciente, volviendo cada quien a sus casas sin percatarse mucho de lo ocurrido._

— _¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!...—Kero vuela alrededor del parque de diversiones— ¡Sakura!... ¡por fin te encuentro! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y la carta?_

—_Tranquilo kero… ¡mira!— extiende su mano para enseñarle la carta._

—_Pero… ¿esperanza?_

— _¡¿Se encuentran bien?—llega volando Yue quien al instante se percata de la carta— ¿y eso... es… la carta de la nada?_

—_Oye… ¡y porque ese mocoso te tiene abrazada!—kero mira con cara de odio a Syaoran, quien rodeaba a Sakura con un brazo._

— _¡Kero, no seas descortés! ¡Syaoran también corrió muchos peligros para poder sellar la carta!_

— _¡Y porque lo defiendes!—grita furioso el pequeño ser._

— _¡uy, Kero no tienes remedio! _

—_Déjalo, los muñecos de felpa no tienen cerebro—dice Syaoran._

— _¡Que dices mocoso! _

_Tras esto se armó un alboroto entre Syaoran y Kero, con Sakura en medio intentando separarlos. Yue, en tanto, queda pensativo con la carta esperanza en la mano._

—_Será mejor que volvamos a casa, deben estar preocupados._

— _¡Si, Tienes razón Yue!— responde Sakura, quien al instante se percata de la cara de preocupación que posee el guardián— ¿sucede algo? _

—_No… es solo que… la carta de la nada…_

— _¡Ah, es cierto, ahora ya no es la carta de la nada!_

—_Pero como..._

—_Aun no sé cómo pasó exactamente, pero pienso que ahora la carta estará mucho más feliz... bueno, ¡es hora de irnos!_

_Sakura y los demás emprenden el camino de regreso, ambos niños con un aspecto relajado, pues ya todo había acabado. Pero Yue queda un poco más atrás observando a Sakura…_

—_Solo espero, que esto no sea perjudicial… sobre todo ahora que ella es feliz…_

…

—Hola Kinomoto

— ¿Ah? Hola Daidouji…—Sakura tenía un aspecto cabizbajo… mientras se balanceaba en uno de los columpios del parque pingüino.

— ¿No fuiste a clases?

—No...No tenía ganas.

La morena observa por unos instantes a Sakura. Al estar con la cabeza inclinada, su cabello cubría un poco su cara y se movía al ritmo en que se balanceaba.

—Veo… que no te encuentras bien.

—No… no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe…?—Tomoyo toma las manos de Sakura y sonríe dulcemente—fuimos amigas alguna vez.

—Pero… eso no lo recordamos…

—Pero sucedió, lo sabemos, en nuestros corazones.

Sakura levanta la mirada, su corazón… ¿Qué decía su corazón?

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, ¡arriba ese ánimo! No sabemos cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, así que debemos apoyarnos.

—Eso…—Sakura vuelve a agachar la mirada, pero algo en ella dice que tiene que confiar. Entonces levanta el rostro—Tienes razón—sonríe— ¡debo ser fuerte y afrontar los retos que vendrán!

— ¡Así se habla!...además, ¡te ves mucho más linda con una sonrisa en el rostro!—ante esto Sakura se sonroja un poco.

—Por cierto… no me gustaría que Li supiera que escuche todo lo que dijo aquella noche.

—No te preocupes, solo yo me di cuenta y no le he dicho nada. El pobre anda muy angustiado, ni siquiera estaba muy convencido de irse a Hon Kong, pero Meiling lo terminó por persuadir.

— ¿Sabes si volverán?

—El dijo que trataría de ser breve… pero hasta donde yo sé, está estudiando así que no estoy muy segura.

Sakura se queda pensativa, pues, a pesar de que había una distancia entre ella y el joven chino, y que en un comienzo (el que ella podía recordar) no fue de su mayor agrado, su sola presencia la hacía sentirse más segura ante posibles hechos extraños. Esta misma sensación de inseguridad, y tras escuchar el cómo supuestamente era ella dueña de una cartas mágicas, hicieron que quisiera aplicar aunque sea pequeños cambios en su vida.

— ¿Me puedes acompañar a un lugar?

— ¡El que tú quieras!

—Hay algo que debo hacer.

— ¡Entonces vamos!—ambas jóvenes comienzan a caminar.

— ¿Te molesta que te llame Tomoyo?

— ¡Para nada!

— ¡Qué bueno!, entonces tu también llámame Sakura.

Caminando en dirección contraria a Tomoyo y Sakura, una pequeña con el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda pasa por el lado de ambas jóvenes. Otras niñas, aparentemente de su misma edad, la llamaban.

— ¡Apresúrate, la tienda cerrará pronto!

Pero la pequeña no se mueve, solo queda mirando como Tomoyo y Sakura se alejan caminando.

— ¡Chieko!

— ¡Ya voy!—responde.

La pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda sale corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeras, al mismo tiempo que Sakura se voltea al sentir que alguien, que no era una persona ordinaria la estaba observando.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—No... Hay nadie…

—Sakura…

— ¡Ah, no paso nada Tomoyo! Apresurémonos, quiero hacer esto hoy.

…

—Esa mocosa….

— ¿Otra vez pensando en esa niña, Akane?

Akane estaba sentada junto a un gran ventanal, que iluminaba una habitación amplia y vacía, donde solo tras ella de vislumbraba la figura sombría de Yue.

—Veo que no tienes ninguna idea de donde pudo haber salido, Yue.

—Al parecer, mis poderes no tienen el alcance suficiente para detectar el origen de esa niña.

—Es niña seguirá interfiriendo… —reflexiona la mujer claramente molesta ante la situación.

—No lo sabemos aun mí querida ama.

—Esa debe salir del camino… a igual que la otra tonta.

— ¿A Que te refieres?

— ¿No está claro?, me cansé de jugar. Si esa mocosa interviene, la otra tonta se hará más fuerte y me arrebatará más cartas… así que la próxima vez, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Como usted ordene—Yue hace una pequeña reverencia ante su "ama" y se dispone salir.

—Por cierto, Kerberos no debe saber… —Yue se detiene —ambos sabemos que no es fuerte como tú.

—No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos —tras esto se retira dejando a Akane sola en la habitación— si esa niña es quien yo pienso, no arruinará mis planes… Fei Wong, no cometeré tu mismo error.

…

— ¡Ya llegué!

—Oye monstruo, me dijiste que tú te ocuparías de la ce… ¿qué rayos le paso a tu cabello?

Sakura lucía diferente, aunque no extraña. Su cabello ya no colgaba de sus hombros, sino que lo llevaba corto, similar a como lo tenía cuando era una niña.

—Quise cambiar un poco…—luego con un aire melancólico agrega—…o simplemente… intentar recordar

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Ah, no, nada hermano!... y no te preocupes, mañana sin duda me ocuparé de la cena.

Sakura sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación, mientras Touya solo queda pensativo mirando hacia donde su hermana se había marchado.

—Esto es… el principio de lo que va a ocurrir… ¿no es verdad… madre?

El joven se voltea hacia donde una mujer de largo cabello, mirada bondadosa y poseedora de grandes alas que había aparecido al momento en que Sakura había subido a su habitación.

—Ya ha comenzado…—dice Nadeshiko.

—Me gustaría que no sufriera…

—Ambos sabemos que es inevitable, pues todo debe regresar a su antiguo orden.

—Porque me has advertido… aun así, no puedo hacer nada, tampoco entiendo mucho…

—Hijo mío—lo interrumpe— puedes, y en su momento lo sabrás…no solo Sakura, al vida de todos lo que la rodean, incluso la tuya puede cambiar, para bien, o...

La puerta de la casa se abre, había llegado Fujitaka.

—Padre…

— ¡Ya llegue!... ¿sucede algo?

Touya estaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, y aquella mujer alada, ya no estaba.

—No, nada… solo que… la cena esta lista.

Tras cenar, Sakura se retiró como siempre a su habitación. Su decisión de cortarse el cabello solo estaba enfocada a sentirse, si quiera a través de esto, otra vez como aquella niña de once años que, supuestamente, había comenzado a capturar esas cartas tan extrañas.

Pero aun así, todo seguía siendo confuso. En su poder ahora estaban sueño, fuego y árbol, además un extraño báculo que no sabía muy bien de donde había salido, ni como, tras aquel incidente, se había transformado en una pequeña llave. De pronto, otra vez aquella sensación extraña se apodera de su mente, su alma, aquello que solo ella y ese joven chino sentían, eso que se hacía llamar…

—Una presencia…

No supo bien porque, pero no dudo en tomar sus tres cartas junto con aquella pequeña llave y salir por la ventana como si fuese un ladrón. Tras esto, corrió sin descanso por las calles de Tomoeda buscando el lugar donde se encontraba aquella presencia; así, sin darse cuenta, se encontró en un bosque, ese que estaba tras el parque pingüino.

—Aquí… es donde se siente más fuerte.

Avanzó de manera sigilosa… algo en el ambiente se enrarecía cada vez más, igual que aquella noche en el festival. De pronto, vislumbra una figura humana entre los árboles, un muchacho alto, cabello cano y corto. Sakura solo intenta acercarse, pero a medida que su imagen se aclara, se da cuenta de que a su lado, una extraña joven la miraba… una joven con la presencia de…

— ¡Una carta!

La carta corre y ataca a Sakura, mientras el joven extraño se voltea a ver el espectáculo

— ¡Tú!—grita Sakura mientras intenta evitar los golpes de la carta— ¡Tú quien eres!... —elva la voz a un grito casi desesperado— ¡ayúdame!

—Solo haz lo que ella nos ordenó.

Son las únicas palabras que el joven pronunció fríamente e iban dirigidas a la carta, la cual logra atrapar a Sakura y la golpea cada vez con más fuerza a pesar de los gritos desesperados de la joven y la mirada tranquila pero sombría de aquel que vigilaba como el encargo era cumplido.

—Que… que fue lo que hice… para que me… maltrates... ¡Aaaaah!

Un golpe en la cara calla a Sakura, y luego es lanzada contra uno de los arboles, quedando tendida en el suelo. Estaba mal herida.

—Si la dejamos aquí… —dice el joven—...tal vez muera con estas heridas. Pero, quizás acabar el trabajo de manera rápida le ahorraría molestias a mi querida dueña.

La carta se dispone a darle un último golpe a la joven, pero un poder proveniente de un conjuro ajeno la arroja lejos de Sakura.

— ¡Pero qué…!

En otro árbol, esa extraña niña, portando aquel báculo blanco, no duda en bajar rápidamente de donde estaba y se dirige donde se encontraba Sakura.

—Por favor… despierta…—dice la niña intentando mover a la joven castaña.

—Tu… ¡quién eres mocosa! —habla el sombrío joven quien de pronto hace aparecer sus alas, las cuales lo encierran sustentado por el símbolo del mago Clow, dejando ver su guardián más fiel…

—Yue…

— ¡¿Ah? — el ángel mira con sorpresa a la pequeña— ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

— ¡Cómo te prestas para semejante crimen, tú que te haces llamar guardián de las cartas Clow!—grita con rabia la pequeña morena.

—Mocosa entrometida… ¡Me las pagarás!

Saca un arco y una flecha, aquellos hechos por sus propios poderes y apunta hacia la pequeña pero…

—Llave…

— ¡¿Cómo?— exclama Yue quedando perplejo ante una Sakura que recobraba la conciencia y pronunciaba tan extrañas palabras, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie y un símbolo, aquel mismo que apareció la noche del festival, surgía bajo sus pies.

—Llave…—toma fuerzas y extiende su mano derecha con la llave en ella—…llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡libérate!

Ante esto, el ángel dispara una de sus flechas directo hacia Sakura, pero es bloqueada por la pequeña extraña, al tiempo en que Sakura hace un movimiento con el báculo apuntando a aquella carta que la había dejado tan mal herida, la cual se da vuelta hacia el guardián y comienza a atacarlo. Yue intenta defenderse, pero la carta era rápida, por lo que forma un escudo con sus propios poderes, al tiempo en que Sakura invoca la carta árbol para encerrar a Yue, pero este emprende el vuelo y escapa. De pronto, la pequeña niña se percata de que hay otra persona observando la escena desde lejos, al tiempo en que le crecen alas y se acerca: era Akane.

—Otra vez tú… mocosa… —dirigiéndose a la niña—y veo que "Pelea" a decidido volverse contra mía… otra carta mas que se me va.

—Tú… —interviene Sakura…—tú… ¡que pretendes!

—Igual Yue te dejo mal herida… ¡pero deberías desaparecer!

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!—la pequeña se pone frente a Sakura en posición defensiva—¡antes deberás atacarme primero!

—Mocosa entrometida…—eleva la voz con rabia— ¡sal de mi camino!… ataca… ¡tierra!

La carta de la tierra, sale de uno de los bolsillos de Akane transformándose en un gran monstruo que provoca una especie de terremoto, pero de la nada, una criatura blanca grande, con aspecto de leona, de grandes alas, con una tiara dorada posada en su cabeza y un brillante morado en su centro, lanza un gran poder hacia aquel bloque de tierra y se interpone entre la carta y las dos chicas. Sakura no podía más del asombro sobre todo al ver aquella criatura ¿Cómo es que otra vez estaba metida en algo así?

— ¡Vamos, la carta está indefensa, haz que regrese a ti!

El grito de la pequeña interrumpe los confusos pensamientos de Sakura, quien levantando el báculo dice:

—Utiliza tu poder para hacer justicia… ¡Tierra!

Entonces lanza un ataque hacia Akane quien reacciona utilizando la carta vuelo, pero no es suficiente para eximirse por completo del ataque, por lo que vuelo se vuelve a transformar en carta, aunque esta vez regresa a las manos de Sakura. Akane cae, pero es rescatada por Yue, quien retorna justo alcanzando a cogerla, dejándola suavemente en el suelo. Sakura, quien había ocupado casi la mayor parte de sus energías se desmorona nuevamente, mientras la pequeña y aquella bestia blanca corren a socorrerla.

—No es divertido luchar con alguien en estas condiciones—habla Akane en un tono sarcástico.

— ¡Espera!—grita la pequeña niña a Akane—no lo conseguirás… tu venganza no la lograrás… además, ella no tiene nada que ver… ¡con lo que paso en otro mundo!

—No hables de lo que no conoces chiquilla…y si te han enviado para defender a esta debilucha, pierdes tu tiempo…—Akane se da la vuelta.

—Fei Wong no pudo conseguir nada antes…—dice la niña poniéndose en posición de ataque— ¡Mucho menos lo harás tú!

— ¡Fei Wong fue un tonto al creer en la fidelidad de copias fallidas! yo... —voltea a ver a ambas muchachas—… ¡soy mucho mejor!, y tu Sakura… —la joven estaba en el piso, aun consiente, pero débil, se sorprende al escuchar que esa tal Akane, conocía su nombre—no debiste entrometerte en lo que no te importaba. Por ahora esas cartas serán tuyas… pero… más adelante…—sube el tono de su voz, el que a su vez se hace aun mas sombrío y desafiante—… ¡no servirán a alguien que no pertenezca a este mundo!

Akane comienza a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras, al mismo instante que un extraño símbolo aparece a sus pies. La pequeña se queda inmóvil al igual que la bestia que la acompañaba, mientras Sakura intenta reponerse pero una extraña fuerza hace que todo su mundo se vuelva oscuro. Muchas imágenes sin sentido comienzan a apoderarse de su cabeza, su padre, Touya, Taichí, la universidad, además de otras cosas que ella no sabía que significaban, como cartas o personas, entre las cuales distinguía a Tomoyo, pero imágenes que no recordaba haber vivido, también identificaba a Meiling y a Li más o menos en la misma situación, mientras se escuchaban a lo lejos aquellas extrañas palabras que iba pronunciando Akane. De pronto, el corazón de Sakura da un fuerte latido, sus ojos se llenan de temor, y a su alrededor la oscuridad se comienza a distorsionar, borrando aquellas imágenes y dando paso otra vez al paisaje del denso bosque que la rodeaba. Se percata de la cara de pánico que poseía la pequeña extraña que la había ayudado, inmóvil aun por aquella fuerza, luego, la satisfacción en el rostro de Akane.

—Que…— balbucea Sakura —que… has hecho…

Akane esboza una sonrisa sombría y desaparece en compañía de Yue. Pelea y Tierra regresan a la forma de cartas, y al igual como había ocurrido antes, junto con Vuelo, el color sombrío que tenían se transformo en un alegre color rosado ya estando en las manos de la joven castaña. La pequeña extraña y la bestia que la acompañaba por fin pudieron moverse, pero una sensación extraña quedó en el ambiente, y Sakura, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba, no pudo evitar percatarse de la cara de pánico con la que aquella niña había quedado.

—Quien… eres…. —susurra débilmente Sakura— que es lo que… pasa….

La niña ya no solo tenía la mirada llena de horror, además las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Sabía que no podía llorar, que debía ser fuerte puesto que al parecer, era la única que en ese minuto comprendía la verdadera gravedad del asunto, sabia realmente a lo que se enfrentaban.

—Porque…— sigue diciendo Sakura en tono débil —estás… llorando...

— ¡Chieko por favor… reacciona!

Sakura se fijo por primera vez detenidamente en la bestia blanca, pues, no solo había hablado con una voz femenina, pero que expresaba determinación y fuerza, sino que había dejado entrever el nombre de la pequeña, la que tras esto, intenta reaccionar.

—Por favor, díganme, que… que es lo que sucede— insistía la joven

—Eso fue… eso fue…—Chieko tartamudeaba, aun estaba choqueada—aquello fue… una maldición.

* Fei Wong Reed es el antagonista de TRC. Fue el responsable de que las plumas de Sakura se dispersaran y quien encarcela a los verdaderos Syaoran y Sakura creando los clones de ambos, todo con el objetivo de obtener el poder para revivir a los muertos. Para más información, recomiendo leer el manga de TRC y xxxHolic.


	5. Promesas

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de este fanfic...

¡Muchas gracias por la gran cantidad de comentarios, de verdad, no esperaba tanto!... por supuesto resaltar a aquellos que hacen observaciones con respecto a la ortografía y redacción, espero no defraudarlos tanto en este capítulo ya que por motivos de tiempo, no lo pude revisar tan detenidamente.

En fin muchas, muchísimas gracias, y espero lo sigan leyendo. Les quiero pedir que me tengan un poco de paciencia con el capitulo 6, pero de que llegará, llegará… ya estoy trabajando en ello.

Bueno, solo espero les guste ;)

_**Cap. 5: Promesas.**_

— ¡Como que una maldición!—Grita Syaoran con un tono de frustración y rabia, al tiempo en que golpea la pared vacía de su cuarto.

—Eso fue lo que Sakura dijo aquella noche cuando llegó a mi casa, aunque ni ella misma sabía muy bien lo que ocurría —dice una preocupada Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada en la única silla que los primos Li habían desempacado.

— ¿Cómo supo que era una maldición?

—Me contó que una niña le había dicho. No sé Li, todo esto es muy extraño ¿una niña, de donde pudo haber salido en medio de aquel alboroto?

—Sin duda debió ser la misma que nos ayudó la noche del festival ¿Sabes si mencionó algo que nos ayude a saber quién es, un apodo, su nombre…?

— ¡Sí! —lo interrumpe—Sakura dijo que quien la acompañaba la llamó "Chieko".

— ¿Un acompañante dices?

—Si… pero al parecer Sakura vio alucinaciones o solo tuvo una mala impresión… porque me contó que era una leona blanca gigante que poseía alas.

— ¡Anda con una bestia similar a Kerberos!

Syaoran comienza caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, la cual conocía muy bien al igual que todo el departamento, pues era el mismo que había ocupado durante su primera estadía en Japón. Esta vez, a los primos Li les había costado encontrar un lugar estable para poder establecerse, pero casi por acción divina (o intervención de Wey como decía Meiling) les llegó el dato que aquel recinto estaba nuevamente en venta y a un muy buen precio. A ambos jóvenes les acomodaba mucho mas estar en aquel lugar, donde los recuerdos que albergaban aquellas murallas eran en su mayoría felices, y en tiempos de crisis como el que vivían, eso ayudaba bastante.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —pregunta el joven preocupado.

—Bueno, ha sanado la mayor parte de las heridas. Afortunadamente no fue tan grave como se pensó al principio.

— ¡Demonios!—grita el muchacho— ¡sabía que no debía ir a Hon Kong!

—No te culpes Li—Tomoyo se levanta de la silla y trata de tranquilizarlo—no podíamos prever que esto ocurriría, además, de ahora en adelante estarás aquí todo el tiempo, incluso asistirás a la misma universidad que nosotros, ¡no hay de qué preocuparse! Aparte verás si existe alguna posibilidad de…—La morena decide terminar la frase con una sonrisa, mientras Syaoran, al notar el real sentido de aquella expresión, se sonroja notablemente negando a su vez que eso pudiese ser posible—Tranquilo Li… es que si de verdad ustedes tuvieron algo, no comprendo porque se separaron ¡hacen una pareja divina!

— ¡Pero qué estás diciendo!—grita un exaltado Syaoran.

—Además, ese tal Taichi no es del todo apropiado para la hermosa Sakura—de pronto los azules ojos de Tomoyo comienzan a brillar— ¡imagínate, dos chicos unidos por la magia, que luchan por preservar la paz en el mundo... y Sakura llevando mis trajes!

—Vaya Tomoyo, tú no cambias—Dice Meiling entrando en la habitación con una gran caja llena de libros—Por cierto… ¡Syaoran, no es justo que yo esté haciendo todo el orden de la mudanza, ponte a trabajar!

—Por ahora lo mejor es encontrar a esa tal Chieko—el joven no prestó atención a lo que su prima le mandaba.

— ¡Syaoran te estoy hablando, debes ayudarme!

—Será mejor que me ponga a averiguar de inmediato—Syaoran se retira de la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Meiling, furiosa, tira la caja de libros en el piso.

— ¡Aaaaahh, no es justo que yo haga todo el trabajo!

—Syaoran solo se preocupa por Sakura—observa Tomoyo—No te impacientes Meiling, te ayudaré a desempacar—agrega la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro; acto seguido, ambas chicas comienzan a trabajar.

…

Sakura escucha el aquel sonido que tanto caracterizaba al reloj de la primaria Tomoeda y que marcaba la hora de salida de sus estudiantes. Había decidido salir antes de la universidad para poder llegar a tiempo antes de que los niños se marchasen a sus casas. Quería encontrarla como diera lugar, además, sabía que si aquella chica vivía en la ciudad debería, por conclusión, asistir a la escuela. Obviamente aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, niños corriendo por todos lados, el uniforme, parecía como si ella misma se fuese a ver patinando en dirección a su casa… pero nada había relacionado a las cartas Clow, ni a la magia.

De pronto, a lo lejos Chieko se percata de la presencia de Sakura. A medida que se acerca a la joven, no solo se sorprende al ver que aun llevaba una venda en el brazo (la cual hacía alusión a la golpiza sufrida aquella noche por la carta pelea), sino que además lucía pálida, un tanto ojerosa y con la mirada opaca. La maldición ya estaba haciendo efecto.

—Por fin te encuentro—habla la empalidecida Sakura.

—Falté a la escuela por unos días… pensé que era lo mejor—responde la pequeña acercándose a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Debes tener muchas preguntas que hacerme, y te entiendo… pero… no sé si las pueda responder todas.

—Solo quiero saber en qué consiste esta maldición.

—Pero…

—No me interesa saber quién eres, ni de dónde vienes… solo quiero entender lo que me está pasando.

Los verdes ojos de la pequeña solo dejaron entrever la gran angustia que sentía al oír la pregunta de Sakura ¿Cómo decirle lo que ocurre sin matarla de la sola impresión?, en otros tiempos, ella habría comprendido todo, las cartas, la magia, el báculo entregado... pero ahora, en aquel estado, era casi inútil tratar de explicarle.

—Me estoy muriendo, ¿verdad?—la sorpresa y el miedo no pudieron disimularse en la cara de la niña, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Sakura—veo que si…—Chieko no decía nada, solo callada sentía como un par de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas—lo que no entiendo es porque me ayudaste, mucho menos porque ahora estas llorando…

—Debí…—solloza Chieko—debí… evitarlo…

—Pero no es tu culpa—Sakura se inclina ante la pequeña—esto quizás tenía que pasar.

— ¡No, claro que no tenía que pasar, me enviaron para protegerte, para evitar este tipo de cosas, y he fallado!—entonces se agacha llorando amargamente, pero Sakura saca un pañuelo y se lo extiende a la pequeña esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—Creo que alguien hizo algo así por mí un día…—habla la joven con un aire de melancolía—pero no logro ver con exactitud quien fue— la niña recibe el pañuelo y seca sus lágrimas

—Disculpa…

—No tienes porque disculparte. Sabes, he pensado mucho estos días, y si estoy así ahora, sin memorias sobre la magia y con una maldición en mi, tiene que haber sido porque algo hice mal.

El viento acaricia el rostro de ambas, aquel que anunciaba que el otoño ya había llegado. Una hoja es arrastrada por la brisa hasta dar en los pies de un joven alto de cabello oscuro que observaba la escena a la distancia: Touya.

Sin duda, el hermano de Sakura estaba más pendiente de la joven que de costumbre. Notó cada cambio que la chica había tenido desde el incidente en el festival, pero no comprendía muy bien, al igual que su hermana, el porqué de aquellos sucesos extraños a pesar de que el espíritu de Nadeshiko le había advertido que ciertas cosas que podrían afectar su destino ocurrirían prontamente.

Preocupado por la escena que vio entre una Sakura cada día más demacrada y una pequeña que claramente no era una persona ordinaria, decidió retirarse pasando desapercibido por ambas y caminar sin un rumbo definido. Necesitaba pensar.

Recorrió así diversos lugares por donde, en tiempos de preparatoria, solía ir en bicicleta en compañía de su pequeña hermana montada en patines. Pero algo le faltaba, e inevitablemente un nudo en su garganta se apretaba al notar aquel vacío formado en sus recuerdos ¿Quién ya no estaba? Así llegó a la alameda, la misma que recorrió cada mañana en su época de estudiante. Camino despacio mirando las amarillas hojas rodar al ritmo del viento intentando así vaciar su mente de pensamientos extraños. El tema le saturaba. De pronto, una presencia lo hizo posar su mirada en un punto fijo, una esquina, aquella en donde sentía más aquel espacio en blanco de sus recuerdos, donde él sabía que alguien lo esperaba pero que sus memorias no retuvieron… donde ahora sí estaba.

—Tú…—Touya no pudo evitar acercársele— ¿te conozco?

— ¿A mí?—responde el joven—no lo creo, soy nuevo en esta zona.

—Vaya… creí que te había visto antes.

—Quizás… en otra vida— el joven esboza una sonrisa dulce ante la mirada sorprendida de Touya— ¿Sucede algo?

—No.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?, te invito a un café, claro, debes mostrarme donde hay un lugar para tomarse uno, no conozco mucho por acá.

—Si tu quieres…—ambos emprenden el camino—por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Yukishiro… pero me puedes decir Yukito.

… …

—_El verano casi acaba—dice Sakura balanceándose en uno de los columpios del parque pingüino. _

—_Si…—responde Syaoran en tono cabizbajo._

— _¿Volverán pronto a Hon Kong?_

—_Mi madre me dice que tengo que estar allá para el comienzo de las clases._

—_Ya veo—responde la niña de forma alicaída. _

—_Pero el hecho que vuelva a Hon Kong no significa que no nos volvamos a ver._

_Syaoran le sonrió dulcemente, lo que en conjunto con aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para la pequeña Sakura. Era verdad, ahí estaba él, su Syaoran, al cual a pesar de la distancia no dejaría de querer jamás. Sabía que en ese minuto no sacaba mucho con entristecerse, debía aprovechar cada instante en compañía de la persona más importante en su vida._

— _¡Ya se!—la chica de levanta del columpio y mira sonriente al Syaoran—podríamos ir a la torre de Tokio, me gustaría poder estar ahí sin que ningún suceso extraño ocurriese._

_El niño sonríe, se pone de pie y colocándose frente Sakura, la abraza tiernamente. El tenerla tan cerca, el olor de su cabello, su cara, sus manos... no sabía como lo haría cuando llegase el día de marchar a su natal Hon Kong, sería duro, pero intentaría todo lo posible porque aquello tan hermoso que compartía con esa niña perdurara… él la amaba._

_La pareja se dirigió a la Torre de Tokio. Las veces que habían estado allí siempre fueron víctimas de sucesos extraños, la primera a causa de la carta sueño y la segunda durante el juicio final. Sin duda, de una u otra forma era un lugar especial para ambos. Ya estando allí se dirigieron al mirador. Cualquiera que los viera de lejos, tan solo hubiese pensado que solo eran dos amigos, pues no caminaban de la mano, no porque no quisiesen, tan solo porque eran aún reacios a ese tipo de muestras de cariño por mínimas que fuesen, más aun, sentían que Touya aparecería en cualquier momento, ya que a cada lugar que decidían ir, el hermano de la castaña se las arreglaba para estar trabajando en él y la cara con la que miraba a Syaoran no era de muchos amigos._

_Pero esta vez Touya estaba en clases, Sakura lo sabía, por lo que no había forma de que coincidiesen en la torre. _

—_Esta es la primera vez que llegamos aquí… recuerdo que la vez que vinimos en compañía de Tomoyo y Meiling fui víctima de la carta sueño… es curioso, vi el lugar tal cual era._

—_Lo recuerdo…_

_Sakura se dirige hacia el borde del mirador. La vista era hermosa, los autos transitaban como hormigas y los edificios apenas parecían pequeñas cajas. La pequeña posa una de sus manos en uno de los ventanales, mientas Syaoran observa que el atardecer hace parecer aun más bella a Sakura, su cabello castaño casi se mimetizaba con el ambiente rojizo al tiempo en que sus verdes ojos se hacían más brillantes y su rostro como porcelana parecía ser más suave y perfecto. Sakura no se percataba de lo atontado que estaba Syaoran al observarla, ella solo veía la ciudad, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo._

—_Oye… Syaoran_

— _¡Dime!—dice Syaoran intentando reaccionar._

—_De verdad… eres la persona más importante para mi…— la voz de la niña comienza a escucharse entrecortada, pero voltea hacia Syaoran y con determinación agrega— ¡no quiero perderte!_

_El niño solo la miro largamente. En cierta forma, le sorprendía lo que ella acababa de decir, pero la entendía, pues si bien la distancia entre ambos países no era mucha, no podrían verse a cada instante tras su partida, lo que también le asustaba._

—_Yo… yo se que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos…—los ojos de Sakura se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas—pero me asusta perderte Syaoran, no quiero... porque yo…yo…_

—_Yo te amo Sakura—interrumpe el niño en un tono de voz que demostraba como, en aquel instante, estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que sentí por la persona que tenía en frente_

—_Syaoran…_

—_Te amo…y mil veces volvería a Japón solo para estar contigo._

_Sakura solo lo queda mirando. No entendió muy bien, pero las palabras de Syaoran lograron hacer que las lágrimas salieran de sus verdes ojos con aun más fuerza, y en menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta, estaba sumergida en los brazos del chico._

—_Mí querido Syaoran…_

_Las personas parecían no prestar atención a aquella escena, amigas hablando animadamente, familias admirando la ciudad a través del mirador, otros comprando algún refresco en la cafetería, niños riendo y corriendo de un lado a otro... pero ellos parecían ser invisibles, como si una barrera se hubiese creado entre la pareja y el mundo entero para que nadie más los molestase. Aquellos niños en su mundo, sintiéndose el uno al otro, queriendo que el tiempo fuese eterno, sellando todo con un tierno beso… lejos de allí, la carta esperanza brillaba._

—_el poder que es carta tiene es enorme._

_Un niño de cabello azul tomaba un té sentado en el enorme sofá rojo al lado de una chimenea. Llevaba una túnica de igual color que su cabello con bordes dorados la que limitaba un poco más abajo de las canillas. Sus lentes reflejaban el lento andar de las llamas consumiendo la madera, además de su mirada preocupada por aquellos pensamientos que venían una y otra vez. _

—_Estás preocupado, Eriol._

_Una criatura con aspecto de muñeco de felpa, pequeñas alas, color negro y con voz chillona se le acerca volando desde un costado de la habitación._

—_Sakura aun no dimensiona el gran cambio que sufrió la carta de la nada. _

—_Veo que no le dijiste nada._

—_No… ella me aconsejó que no lo hiciese._

—_Eriol..._

_Una joven de largo cabello color chocolate entra en la habitación. Llevaba un traje negro hasta las rodillas cubierto por un delantal blanco y en sus manos una bandeja, pues era quien se encargaba de los quehaceres hogareños. Sus ojos color café reflejaban entusiasmo a cada minuto del día sin dejar de lado esa cuota de misterio característica de todos los seres mágicos._

—_Dime Nakuru._

—_Ya está aquí… ¿le digo que pase?_

—_Sí por favor._

_La joven se retira por unos instantes y regresa acompañada de una mujer._

_Era alta y delgada, su bella figura quedaba moldeada por una chaqueta larga color negro. Su largo cabello oscuro sujeto por una moña apenas no alcanzaba a rozar con el piso. De mirada misteriosa y sonrisa tranquila, se desplazó elegantemente hasta quedar cerca del sillón donde Eriol se encontraba._

—_Este es un país muy helado—dice en un tono algo disgustado, aunque sin perder la serenidad que la caracterizaba._

—_Veo que no te gusta el frio, Yuko*_

—_Tienes un extraño aprecio por Inglaterra… sin duda eres la reencarnación de Clow._

—_Es un lugar donde puedo aprender mucho. Hay magos poderosos en este país._

— _¿Puedo saber qué es lo que quieres Eriol?_

_El niño se levanta del sillón rojo y se coloca frente a la mujer. _

—_Por favor, Spy, Nakuru, ¿me pueden dejar a solas con Yuko?_

—_Como tu digas Eriol—dice la pequeña criatura al tiempo en que emprende el vuelo hacia la puerta en compañía de Nakuru._

—_Quiero saber… si existe la posibilidad de evitar que todo ocurra._

—_Ya veo… estas preocupado por la chica. Supongo que no le has dicho nada_

—_No, aunque muy a mi pesar. Sakura ya sufrió muchos trastornos por mi culpa._

—_Debo recordarte que no es tu culpa. Es de Clow. Y créeme, él dejo todo listo para que tanto la Sakura que tú conoces, como la de mi mundo y la del país de Clow sufran lo menos posible._

—_Solo espero… que la pequeña Sakura sepa lo que tiene que hacer en el momento preciso_

—_La conexión que existe entre las personas que poseen igual alma es enorme, sobre todo si estas tienen poderes mágicos, sin importar que estén en mundos diferentes. Sin duda ella sabrá en qué momento debe actuar, al igual que la otra chica. _

—_Aun así… esa acción también traerá consecuencias._

—_Así es. Pero debe pasar. Fei Wong quiere cumplir su deseo a como dé lugar, y para evitarlo, es fundamental la Sakura que conoces. Sin duda esto a la larga le traerá trastornos en su vida, pero no será la única que sufrirá… pues, sería injusto que la vida solo fuese difícil para los Syaoran y las Sakura de otros mundos y no para los de este._

_Eriol camina otra vez hacia la chimenea, observando como la leña casi estaba por completo consumida por las llamas. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados solo por la imagen de ambos chicos, y un cargo de conciencia inevitable para cualquier humano en una situación le pesaba sin más remedio que el tener que aguantar dicha carga. Pues no hay dolor más grande que aquel que sabe el futuro y solo puede observar._

—_Supongo que ahora solo queda esperar a que los hechos marchen por el mejor camino posible—dice Eriol en un tono reflexivo._

—_Pero, no creo que solo me hayas llamado para hablar. Tienes un deseo._

—_Tienes razón—sonríe el muchacho—Quiero que aquello que ella entregue como pago, regrese a su dueña en el momento preciso._

—_Puedo hacerlo… aunque para ese entonces yo ya no estaré a cargo, así que el precio serpa alto._

—_Lo pagaré… supongo que querrás algo de igual poder._

—_Sabes lo que es—agrega la mujer _

—_Mi propio báculo._

—_Hecho—responde la bruja con una sonrisa satisfactoria._

…

—_Es una pena que el verano acabase tan rápido, ¿no lo crees Meiling?—dice una pequeña Tomoyo en tono cabizbajo. _

—_Tienes razón…—responde la niña china sonriendo a su amiga. Luego voltea disimuladamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia un sector un tanto apartado a donde ellas se encontraban—al menos ellos aprovecharon el tiempo._

—_Sakura estaba muy triste… ¿tú crees que Li volverá a verla?_

— _¡¿Bromeas?—exclama Meiling volteándose nuevamente hacia Tomoyo—Syaoran no hace más que pensar en Sakura. No lo dice explícitamente, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. Él no estará tranquilo si no la vuelve a ver pronto._

—_Tienes razón, además Li es un buen chico y quiere mucho a Sakura._

—_Esos… —vuelve a posar la mirada en la joven pareja—están destinados a estar juntos._

_Ambas niñas los miraron largamente, pero Sakura y Syaoran estaban con sus cinco sentidos concentrados solo el uno en el otro, aunque ninguno decía palabra alguna. No era un ambiente agradable. Los verdes ojos de la pequeña castaña se veían húmedos, aunque ella se había prometido no llorar en honor a cada uno de esos momentos agradables que sucedieron en el verano, paseos, risas, abrazos, ese beso en la torre de Tokio… pero era inevitable, no había nada que deseara más que ese momento no hubiese llegado nunca, el poder evitar tener que ir al aeropuerto y el tener que decir adiós._

_Syaoran es quien da el primer paso. Se acerca un poco a Sakura y con su mano derecha toma el mentón de la pequeña, quien ese día lucía especialmente bella, su figura moldeada por una polera blanca la cual limitaba con una pequeña falda verde que dejaba lucir sus largas piernas. _

_Habría podido contemplarla por horas, pero debía partir._

—_No llores—le dice con voz firme, pero dulce—no sacas nada con llorar._

—_Es… es que… —solloza la pequeña, quien intenta tomar aire y agrega— ¡es que no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que te vayas!_

—_Sakura…eres lo más importante para mí, y el que esté en Hon Kong no cambia nada. Además, me gustaría marcharme con la imagen de la Sakura alegre y entusiasta… la imagen de mi Sakura._

_La niña mira sus ojos… sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, el no la dejaría de amar a pesar de la distancia._

—_Tienes razón—responde la castaña secándose las lágrimas—además, aquella vez también dijimos que nos volveríamos a ver, y así pasó… por lo tanto ¡nos volveremos a ver!_

—_Sí—afirma el niño. _

— _¡Syaoran!—grita Meiling agitando uno de sus brazos— ¡se nos hace tarde, vámonos!_

—_Ya es hora—dice el chico mirando a Sakura, quien no puede evitar volver a agachar la mirada tristemente—descuida… yo estaré de regreso pronto. Es una promesa._

_Syaoran extiende su dedo meñique a la castaña, quien levantando la mirada le regala una pequeña sonrisa a su novio y uniendo su dedo con el del chico y repiten a coro: _

— _¡Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, aquel que la niega que le caigan mil agujas encima y que se le corte el dedo!_

_Meiling y Tomoyo observan la escena a la distancia. Syaoran se separa de Sakura y camina en dirección a su prima, la cual se despide amablemente de las niñas japonesas y tomando sus respectivas maletas, ambos emprenden el viaje._

_Sakura se queda un momento en silencio mirando en dirección donde los primos habían partido._

—_No sé porque presiento… que ya nunca lo volveré a ver como ahora…_

_Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, al tiempo que la carta esperanza dio un brillo intenso elevándose en la habitación de la chica… a los pocos segundos, cayó abruptamente. _

_Lejos de aquel lugar, en otro mundo, la bruja mira el cielo desde su terraza._

—_Ella… deberá ser igual de fuerte que las otras Sakuras cuando las consecuencias del deseo de Fei Wong lleguen a su vida. Solo debe confiar en sus cartas… y su corazón._

….…..

Ella había vagado toda la tarde tras su conversación con Chieko. De alguna forma se sentía débil, no tan solo por la maldición, sino porque ya no podía llegar a casa y enfrentar a su padre y a Touya fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que su vida era feliz y normal, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. A pesar de ello, de una u otra forma pensaba que se merecía lo que le ocurría, aunque no podía precisar muy bien porque. Pensó que caminando quizás podía obtener alguna respuesta, que el viento de otoño traería algún recuerdo a su cabeza, pero, otra vez, se llevaba una decepción, pues solo veía nubes en aquello que ese niño chino aseguraba, era su real pasado.

Las horas avanzaban, y el aire se hacía cada vez mas helado, por lo que sacó fuerzas, y caminó a casa, pero cuando ya estaba al llegar, se percató de la presencia de una persona afirmada en la pared que separaba el jardín de la calle. No supo bien, pero su corazón dio un salto al acercarse y comprobar que Li había regresado ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esas horas afuera de su casa?

El joven, al ver que Sakura se aproxima, endereza su postura y camina hacia donde ella había quedado parada. Se sorprende al ver lo alicaída que lucía la joven, esto además que sus ojos estaban hinchados tanto llorar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta la chica.

—Te esperaba…—se sonroja un poco—estaba preocupado… supe lo que pasó la otra noche

—Tomoyo te contó ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero no es para preocuparse tanto—la joven intenta sonreír—supongo… no, no debo suponerlo, debo estar segura—agrega intentando auto convencerse— estoy segura de que todo estará bien—no pudo evitar que otra vez su mirada se nublara por culpa de las lágrimas, pero unos brazos la rodearon repentinamente y la sujetaron con fuerza en un gesto que conocía con anterioridad, aunque no sabía de cuando…y que hacía que se sintiese segura.

—Todo estará bien… te lo prometo

Tras estas palabras, el cuerpo de Sakura pareció desconectarse de lo que su mente decía, y reaccionando casi por inercia, dejó que sus brazos rodearan Syaoran al tiempo en que su cabeza se posaba en el pecho del joven pudiendo sentir cada latido de su corazón…

A lo lejos, un Taichi parapléjico observa la escena. De pronto una mano se posa en sus hombros, y una voz femenina le dice:

—Ella te traicionó.

*Yuko: Es la llamada "Bruja de las Dimensiones" en TRC y xxxHolic, nombre dado por su habilidad para viajar — y hacer que viajen— a través de los diferentes mundos. Es dueña de una tienda a la cual las personas acuden para cumplir deseos, siempre y cuando le paguen un precio equivalente a lo que quieren pedir.


	6. El corazón de los guardianes

_**Cap.6: El corazón de los Guardianes**_

Volvía a estar parada ante aquel lago… había un ambiente enrarecido… sabía que había estado ahí antes, aunque no estaba segura en qué circunstancias. Frente a ella una carta comienza a flotar, brilla y se divide en miles de pequeñas luces que caen del cielo ¿Qué significaba aquello? Entonces mira a su lado, ya no estaba sola, una pequeña criatura la acompañaba al tiempo en que el lago se comienza a agitar y una intensa luz que opaca a las demás surge y…

—¡Señorita Kinomoto!

La joven siente como alguien da un enorme grito muy cerca de ella, seguido de múltiples risas.

—¡Aaaaahh! —grita Sakura al darse cuenta que se había dormido en plena clase y que el profesor, quien ya estaba parado frente a ella, la miraba con cara de odio—este… yo…—tartamudea.

—¡Le recuerdo que las clases son para compartir conocimientos, no ronquidos!

—Lo… lo siento profesor —dice Sakura con su cara totalmente roja.

—Espero no se repita —luego, se dirige a la clase— Recuerden traer sus ensayos mañana. No aceptaré excusas. Bien, pueden retirarse.

Tras decir esto, la clase comienza a marchar. Sakura coge sus libros y su bolso y se dirige a la salida del salón, ahí la esperaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Qué bueno verte Sakura!... ¿eh? —la morena se percata de que su amiga no tiene buen aspecto— ¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?

— Me quedé dormida en la clase… y además estoy un poco mareada.

— Tú crees que es por…

— Sí —la interrumpe—es la maldición… además, he gastado mucha energía últimamente

—Aun así, el conjuro que aplicó Li para disminuir los efectos de la maldición han sido efectivo.

—Tienes razón… si no hubiese sido por Li, esta maldición habría acabado conmigo hace días —Sakura registra el bolsillo izquierdo de su roja chaqueta y saca las cartas que hasta entonces habían vuelto a ella—. Carrera, burbujas, flote, borrar, balanza, disparo, canción y voz…esto no habría sido posible sin Li

—Li trajo muchos libros de magia desde Hon Kong. Meiling me contó que se ha esforzado mucho estudiando para poder ayudarte, además, cada vez que hay algún hecho extraño él está ahí. Sin duda ha sido de gran ayuda en este último mes.

Sakura aprieta fuertemente las cartas, sabía que el joven chino se estaba esforzano mucho para poder ayudarla en lo que más pudiera pero ¿Por qué razón… solo porque era descendiente de aquel mago? Los verdes ojos de la castaña reflejan un dejo de tristeza, entonces, vuelve a meter las cartas en su bolsillo.

—¿Aún no recuerdas nada? —pregunta Tomoyo

—Bueno, tengo claro que puedo usar magia… pero no consigo recordar nada.

—Sakura —la morena toma las manos de su amiga— …debes estar tranquila… haremos todos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte, ¡no desesperes!

Sakura responde con una sonrisa… era verdad, no debía angustiarse, al final, Todo estaría bien… o eso creía.

…..

— ¡Syaoran! —grita Meiling al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su primo— ¡¿no te dije que salieras si quiera un momento a tomar aire?

—Meiling, estoy trabajando —responde el muchacho sin dejar de tomar algunos apuntes

—Pero —la joven avanza unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de Syaoran. De pronto golpea el escritorio haciendo que él se sobresalte— …¡te estás exigiendo demasiado, así terminarás acompañando a Sakura en el cementerio!

—Pero Meiling…

— ¡Pero nada! —grita con más fuerza y angustia— ¡apenas comes y casi no duermes… así como vas morirás de cansancio!

— ¡Soy el único que puede ayudarla! —contesta el joven, tras lo cual vuelve a concentrar su atención en sus apuntes. Meling, al ver que su primo no la escucharía, decide salir de la habitación.

—Syaoran… —suspira al tiempo en que cierra la puerta. En eso, suena el timbre, por lo que la joven corre a abrir la puerta—. ¿Si que dese… ah?

Una niña con el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda estaba frente a ella. La pequeña avanza hacia el interior del departamento ante la mirada perpleja de Meiling.

— ¿Está el joven Li Syaoran?

—Eh… —Por una extraña razón, la joven china no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Veo que sí. ¿Está en su cuarto verdad?

—Eh…este…

—Ya veo. Entonces lo iré a ver.

La pequeña caminó sonriente en dirección al cuarto de Syoran mientras Meiling reaccionaba débilmente, cosa no muy común ella. Se percató entonces que la niña conocía muy bien en qué dirección quedaba la habitación de su primo, por lo que llegó a pensar que ya había ido antes visitarlo, quizá en alguna oportunidad donde ella estaba ausente. Pero ¿Quién era? Cuando por fin reacciona, la pequeña se encontraba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Li.

—Meiling te dije que no… —habla Syaoran en un tono molesto sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

—No soy tu prima, Li Syaoran.

Syaoran levanta de inmediato su mirada quedando perplejo al ver que frente a él, estaba la pequeña niña que los ayudó en el festival y que estuvo con Sakura la noche en que Akane aplicó aquella maldición.

—Tú…

—Sé que te sorprende verme aquí —dice Chieko con un aspecto relajado—, pero no me mires con esa cara de espanto. He venido ayudarte.

La pequeña avanza hacia la cama de Syaoran y se recuesta tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada del joven quien ya se había levantado de su escritorio y puesto en una posición defensiva.

—Como… como supiste…

— ¿Qué vivías aquí? —lo interrumpe—, simplemente lo sabía. En fin, sé que estás buscando la manera de librar a esa chica de la maldición de Akane.

— Tú estabas ahí cuando la recibió.

—Así es, y en cierta forma… es mi culpa que haya sucedido —el tono de voz de Chieko se entristece—. Por eso y otras cosas es que quiero ayudar.

—¡¿Pero qué tienes tú que ver con todo esto?

Syaoran comienza a desesperarse, no lograba entender de donde había salido aquella niña tan extraña, tampoco sabía porque intentaba proteger a Sakura ni mucho menos como es que sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo y que es lo que él intentaba hacer. A cada instante el panorama para el joven chino se volvía mucho más confuso, y el tiempo no era su mayor aliado, pues a pesar de que había logrado frenar en algo el avance de aquella maldición, esto no duraría para siempre, y pronto aquello maligno que Sakura llevaba dentro la terminaría por dañar.

—¡Anda, dime que pretendes! —le grita desesperado.

—La solución a esto no se encuentra en este mundo— responde Chieko en tono serio al tiempo en que se levanta de la cama. Ya no estaba relajada.

— ¿Ah?

—No es aquí donde vas a encontrar como salvarla de su destino… debes recurrir a otro mundo… y sé bien que tú ya sospechabas que eso podría pasar.

Li no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa al escuchar a la pequeña desconocida. Si, lo sabía bienm, habpia un evento, hace unos años… aquel que lo hizo distanciarse de su primer amor, la razpon por la que no quiso saber nada mas de Japón… pero ¿Por qué no querpia aceptar el tener que recurrir a esa otra dimensión para poder salvar a Sakura?

—Sí Li—prosigue Chieko—. Tú sabes bien que es allí donde están las respuestas a lo que hoy está ocurriendo…

—Espera, no estoy entendiendo nada…

—Lo entiendes bien—lo interrumpe—incluso mucho mejor que yo

—Tú…—tartamudea Syaoran, estaba nervioso—… tú…. ¿quién eres?…

—Chieko. Y solo puedo agregar, que no pertenezco a esta dimensión.

…..

Aquella tarde Touya decidió salir temprano del hospital. Sin duda, el trabajo como médico consumía mucho tiempo pero aun así siempre intentaba darse algún espacio para reflexionar.

El poder ver espíritus había influido un poco en la elección de su carrera puesto que muchas veces eran estos los que llegaban pidiéndole ayuda con respecto a un ser querido, o bien le avisaban cuando ya nada había por hacer. Aun así, había ocasiones en que debía soportar mucho más de lo que el mismo podía aguantar sobre todo durante los turnos nocturnos en el hospital, ya que por el hecho de haber menos gente, los espíritus hacían de las suyas no faltando aquel que quisiera ir a contarle alguna de sus penas al joven médico, quien los escuchaba más por respeto que por propia voluntad.

Pero Touya se sentía solo y no podía llenar un vacío en su memoria, de lo cual estaba casi seguro, las advertencias de su madre con respecto a la situación de Sakura tenían mucho que ver, al igual que ese joven que había conocido hace poco más de un mes con el cual tubo gran afinidad desde el primer momento, por lo que desde entonces, y casi de manera inconsciente, se citaban por lo menos dos veces por semana en el mismo lugar.

—Él —pensaba Touya— …no es una persona ordinaria.

—¿Quién no es una persona ordinaria? —lo interrumpe sonriendo aquel muchacho de anteojos.

—Hola Yuki... —dice tranquilo Touya, como si hubiese presentido que esa persona lo estaría viendo de cerca.

—Saliste temprano hoy —dice el sonriente joven

—Eso ya lo sabías… por algo estás aquí.

—Pensé que podríamos tomarnos un café.

—Tengo hambre —expresa Touya algo pensativo—. ¿No quieres ir a mi casa?, te daré de cenar.

—Si la comida es buena, no hay problema —con una sonrisa aun más notoria. No podía negarse a una buena cena.

Ambos jóvenes emprenden el camino a casa de Touya. Era la primera vez que el médico invitaba a un amigo a su hogar, pues siempre había sido algo reacio a ese tipo de cosas, guardando la vida familiar y privada celosamente, pero ese Yukito le hacía confiar. Además, habían cosas que consideraba debía saber y comprobar, para lo cual, extendió la invitación.

Al llegar a casa, Touya comienza a preparar la cena mientras Yukito esperaba pacientemente en la sala observando cada detalle del lugar. En eso, alguien entra…

—¡Ya llegué!

—¿Una voz femenina? —piensa Yukito— será que…

—Hermano eres…¿tú? —la joven castaña queda perpleja al asomarse en la sala y ver que en su propia casa estaba el mismo joven que intentó matarla y que se fue en compañía de Akane aquella noche —pero que….

Yukito mira fijamente a Sakura sin hacer ningún ademán de levantarse ni mucho menos de atacarla. La castaña toma la llave que llevaba colgada de su cuello y se coloca en posición defensiva. Sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frío y por un minuto pensó que se iba a desmayar de miedo.

—Que estás haciendo aquí —Sakura intentaba estar lo más firme que podía, aunque sabía que, en las condiciones que se encontraba, no tenía mucho que ganar.

—Veo que me recuerdas… entonces… —Yukito se levanta, su mirada se vuelve sombría y camina hacia donde se encontraba la joven. Su mano se extiende hacia ella como si fuese a lanzar un poder para atacarla ¿sería ese el fin? Sakura toma la llave, si iba a morir, que fuese dando la pelea; comienza a pronunciar las palabras para poder utilizar su magia mientras esperaba que en cualquier minuto el joven mostrase su verdadera identidad pidiendo a Dios que nadie de su familia llegase durante el encuentro, fue entonces cuando…

—Veo que ya se conocieron —Touya entra tranquilamente en la sala llevando una bandeja con una taza de té, agua y azúcar.

—¡Aaaah! —Sakura da un grito a causa del susto que su hermano le había dado —como… es… es…

—Es mi invitado monstruo —responde Touya de manera indiferente al tiempo en que se dirigía hacia la mesa de centro y comenzaba a servir el té—. Oye Yukito, preparé té para que te sirvas por mientras está la cena.

—¡Cómo! —exclama Sakura cada vez mas sorprendida y exaltada —¡Se quedará a cenar!

—¿Algún problema monstruo?

—Muchas gracias Touya —dice un sonriente Yukito mientras iba donde el hermano de Sakura y le ayudaba con el té.

—Pe…pe…pe… —tartamudea la muchacha— ...pe…ro… hermano… tú nunca invitas a nadie y…

—Y que si ahora quiero invitar —la interrumpe—. Mejor deja de quejarte y ayúdame.

—No seas tan duro con tu hermana Touya —interfiere el joven de lentes—, a cualquiera le impresiona ver a alguien extraño en su casa sin previo aviso.

Sakura observa aquel joven por unos instantes. Era una sensación extraña, hace unos momentos pensó que moriría pero después no queda ni rastro de aquella mirada oscura, muy por el contrario, sus ojos reflejaban una persona transparente y amable ¿Qué pasaba entonces?

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sin duda para la castaña era una situación un tanto anormal el compartir la mesa con una persona que intentó matarla, pero en cierta manera se sentía segura, pues Yukito no hizo ningún movimiento extraño y se comportó como todo un caballero, incluso defendiéndola de algunas bromas de su hermano.

Tras terminar la comida, Yukito se marchó. Sakura se sintió un tanto aliviada, aunque le dio pavor pensar que más adelante, como él sabía dónde encontrarla podría volver y atacarla. Pensó que sería bueno comentar la situación con Li, de todas maneras era la única persona que conocía que conocía de magia y podía ayudar a proteger su casa de la llegada de algún intruso. Luego de reflexionar sobre esto se sintió tanto estúpida ¿Cómo no pensó antes que ese tipo podría dar con su paradero, o peor aún, utilizar algún familiar para llegara a ella? Entonces le hizo jurar a Touya que nunca más invitaría a alguien a la casa sin que le avisase con anterioridad, si quiera eso le ayudaría a estar más tranquila, aunque consideraba que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Por su parte, el joven médico asintió de manera indiferente ante la petición de su hermana, además tenía sus propias razones para haber invitado a Yukito aquella noche...

—Solo —pensaba— …quería saber si era capaz de hacer algo…

—¿Qué dices hermano?

—Nada monstruo —no se había dado cuenta que sus reflexiones las estaba haciendo en voz alta —. Mejor vete a descansar, tu salud no ha estado muy bien últimamente.

— ¿Eh? —Sakura no puede disimular su sorpresa—… te diste cuenta.

—Claro… haces mucho menos ruido que de costumbre.

—¡Uy, hermano!

—Bueno —Touya camina hacia la puerta principal y coge un abrigo que estaba colgado al lado de esta—, me voy.

—Oye, espera… ¿a dónde vas?

—Tengo que cubrir un par de turnos en el hospital. Papá volverá la otra semana, así que aprovecha de descansar. Nos vemos.

Touya sale de la casa, sin darse cuenta que desde un rincón de la calle el joven con anteojos observaba atentamente el lugar donde había cenado. De pronto, un pequeño ser con apariencia de muñeco de felpa se le acerca volando.

—Kerberos…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yue?

El joven es cubierto por sus enormes alas, dejando al descubierto su verdadera apariencia.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.

—Quería dar una vuelta… la verdad Akane ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente —tras esto, la criatura observa la casa de Sakura—. Este lugar…

—Es la casa —lo interrumpe— de la que nos ha quitado las cartas. Quería observarla de cerca.

— ¡Quieres decir que entraste! —grita Kero— ¡pero y si alguien te vio…!

—Fue su hermano quien me invitó a cenar —interrumpe Yue de manera indiferente.

— ¡Qué dices!

—Relájate, no pasó nada… gritas mucho Kerberos.

—Yue, siempre tan engreído —refunfuñó Kero—. Por cierto ¿Akane sabe que estás aquí? —ante la negativa del guardián, el pequeño prosigue—. Me lo imaginé. Oye Yue —el aspecto del Kero se tensa dirigiendo su mirada a la casa de Sakura—… ¿no crees que es extraño que Akane no se preocupe de las cartas que le fueron arrebatadas?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Akane solo sabe darnos órdenes —habla dirigiendo su mirada a Yue— y cada vez que una carta es llevada por esa joven ella parece no darle importancia.

—Es porque sabe que pronto regresarán a ella.

—No me refiero a eso… Akane siempre dice que se preocupó por las cartas y nosotros sus guardianes pero —vuelve a observar la casa— …cada día que pasa, es como si una mancha borrar los recuerdos del día en que Clow nos dijo que ella sería nuestra dueña… es como si todo lo que nos dice Akane… no fuera del todo cierto.

Las palabras de Kerberos hicieron que algo en el interior de Yue se moviera. Era cierto, el también parecía tener una mancha en esas palabras que, según Akane, les había dicho el mago Clow antes de morir, donde indicaba a la mujer como la única dueña de ellos debiendo protegerla ante todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino… ¿era cierto todo aquello? El guardián se sentía extraño, sobre todo desde ese día en la alameda de los cerezos cuando estando con su falsa identidad vio al joven médico cambiando algo en el interior de Yukito… era como si un hueco en el corazón de su lado humano se hubiese llenado lo cual le impedía, al ser Yue, actuar tal y como su dueña lo ordenase.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Tras decir esto Yue emprende el vuelo dejando a Kero solo frente a la casa, quien dejándose llevar por algo que ni el mismo logró comprender, comenzó a pasearse alrededor de la vivienda. ¿Qué era exactamente atraía al pequeño guardián? No era magia, ni siquiera el deseo de causar daño a la persona que habitaba allí para poder complacer a su ama. Era algo aún más poderoso que lo impulsaba posarse en la rama de un árbol frente a una ventana y observar aquella habitación, cada pared, ese escritorio, esa cama… la imagen de una niña sonriente se posó en su cabeza, el sonido de un despertador anunciando que el día comenzaba, una taza de té, dulces, el televisor prendido, un pequeño cajón que si lo habrías se veía un cuarto diminuto. No se dio cuenta como voló desde la rama hasta el interior de la habitación, sintiendo algo que no recordaba haber sentido más que con Clow ¿tranquilidad? …de pronto un agradable aroma lo atrae desde la sala y sin darse cuenta ya había bajado las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. En una mesa, un pedazo de pastel reposaba ante el pequeño ser que sin pensarlo, voló hasta donde este se encontraba y sacó un mordisco, luego otro y otro hasta que se lo acabó. Tras esto regresó a aquella habitación y posándose en la cama se durmió.

Sakura había decidido darse un baño tras cenar. Luego entró en su habitación percatándose de que la ventana había quedado medio abierta, pero como no sintió nada extraño se dispuso a secar su cabello. Había dejado en la cocina un pedazo de pastel que su padre había preparado antes de viajar, el cual acompañaría viendo una película en la sala la cual había rentado durante la tarde, pues había tomado la costumbre de ver películas cuando se sentía estresada. Bajó a la sala, y a pesar de que se sentía un tanto débil acomodó aquel cine casero que tanto le agradaba. Luego se dirigió a la cocina en busca de ese delicioso pedazo de pastel pero… ya no estaba.

—Pero si estaba segura de que lo dejé aquí —pensó—. Vaya… veo que también mi memoria a corto plazo se ha visto afectada…

La joven abrió la nevera pensando en que no había sacado su ración de pastel, pero tampoco se encontraba allí. Entonces decidió comer el de su hermano, pues mil veces él había hecho lo mismo con ella así que no se sintió mal. Vio tranquilamente la película en la sala, y el romanticismo de esta le hizo recordar a Taichi ¿Qué sería de él? Era su novio y hace semanas que no lo veía. Sacudió su cabeza tras ese pensamiento, ya vería como contactarlo, por ahora, solo quería tener una noche tranquila. Apagó el televisor y las luces para luego subir a su alcoba… pero a mitad de las escaleras un extraño ruido llamó su atención.

—¿Es… viento?

Sakura continuó caminando un poco más atenta por si el ruido se repetía, y así fue. Detectó que era proveniente de su cuarto, por lo que con cuidado fue en busca de una escoba y subió armada con ella ¿sería acaso un ladrón? Además, se sentía un tanto estúpida ¿de qué le serviría una simple escoba?, ¿y si no existía el delincuente y en su lugar estaba Akane o una de esas criaturas que la atacaban?, pero para ello tenía la llave, algo se le ocurriría hacer con ella… pero ¿y si era algo peor… ¡como un fantasma! La sola idea remeció por completo a la joven quien desde niña les tuvo pavor. Tomó aliento y con cuidado abrió la puerta mirando con cautela alrededor de la habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la luna reflejada en la ventana. Notó que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más intensos, al tiempo en que sus manos comenzaban a sudar y un nudo apretaba su estómago. Entonces tragó saliva, se armo de valor y encendió la luz. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nada anormal, pero el ruido persistía. Fue cundo avanzó hacia su cama se sentó en ella y…

—¡Aaaaaaaahh! —algo dio un grito desgarrador al tiempo en que Sakura se levantaba abruptamente.

— ¡Pero qué! —la joven castaña miró hacia todos lados pálida como papel y con pánico comienza a gritar— ¡aaahh… hay un fantasma en mi habitación!

— ¡Niña tonta me aplastaste! —reclama una voz chillona—. ¡Cómo te atreves a sentarte sobre mí mientras dormía!

—Pero —Sakura fija su mirada en su cama—… ¡aaaaaaaaaaah, pero tú que se supone que eres!

—¡Aaaahh! —grita Kero—. ¡Olvidé por completo que esta era tú casa! —su tono de voz demostraba sorpresa e incertidumbre.

—¡Claro que es mi casa! —responde enojada, luego algo la hace dudar—. Espera… ¿cómo que "tu casa"…me conoces?

—Por supuesto… ¡yo soy la bestia que protege las Cartas Clow y tú la invasora que quiere robarlas!

—¡Cómo! —exclama la joven— ¡Tú la bestia que protege las cartas!

—¡Claro, y ahora sufrirás… ¡¿ah?

—No te ves como bestia —Sakura lo interrumpe al tiempo en que tomaba al pequeño Kero por la espalda y comenzaba a examinarlo— más bien te vez como muñeco de felpa.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme niña tonta!

—¡Tranquilo!... ¿Cómo es que sabes de las cartas, eres amigo de Li?

—¡Ya te dije que soy la bestia…! —el guardián de pronto se le queda mirando a Sakura quien lo observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes llena de curiosidad. Algo en ella de pronto no le pareció tan macabro como lo decía Akane, es más, aquella mirada y esa misma situación le pareció algo familiar.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sakura con la mirada clavada en el pequeño

—Es solo que… oye niña, ¿esto no pasó antes?

Sakura sintió algo similar, algo en aquella criatura se le hacía conocido pero mucho más allá que si era o no compañero de Akane, y esa escena en que comenzaba a examinar al pequeño ¿Dónde había vivido eso antes? De pronto, el extraño ser comenzó brillar de manera extraña, mientras muchas imágenes se comenzaron a apoderar de la cabeza de la castaña. Un sueño, si, estaba segura que lo había visto en sus sueños… pero había más, una habitación llena de libros, un ruido extraño, ella avanzando temerosa, un libro, viento, las cartas…

La criatura comienza a flotar mientras el brillo se hace cada vez más intenso así como las imágenes que seguían dando vueltas en la mente de la castaña se hacían más nítidas a cada instante… esa criatura brotando del libro, aquel báculo mágico, su voz chillona, el televisor siempre con videojuegos, dulces, otra vez esa vocecita... si, ahora estaba segura, ella ya sabía quien era, había estado con él antes, era…

—¡Kero!

Lo ojos verdes de la joven fijan su mirada en el pequeño ser quien también deja de brillar repentinamente dejándose caer suavemente en la cama de Sakura.

—¡Kero, Kero!

Sakura gritaba cada vez ms desesperada ante la falta de reacción de la criatura. Sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas pero repentinamente el pequeño guardián vuelve a abrir los ojos.

Fue tan solo un par de segundos, aunque para ambos fue una eternidad. Contemplaron sus miradas de manera atenta, Kerberos estaba tenso mientras una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Sakura. En eso, uno de los cajones comienza a brillar, se abre y de él salen las 14 cartas que hasta ese minuto poseía la joven, las cuales la rodean a ella y al guardián. El aire tenso comienza a desaparecer dando paso a un agradable ambiente alrededor de ambos, el rostro del pequeño comienza a relajarse y extendiendo sus diminutos brazos vuela hacia la joven quien lo recibe con un cálido abrazo.

—Perdóname… Kero… perdóname….

Era lo único que Sakura podía decir, pues el llanto se hizo incontenible ahogando cada una de sus palabras. Sentía que en cierta forma, su alma se limpiaba.

….

—¿No andabas con Kerberos, Yue? —pregunta Akane quien observaba como las llamas de su enorme chimenea iluminaban aquella gran habitación.

—No siempre ando con ese muñeco. —responde el guardián.

—Ya veo…por cierto, tenemos invitados.

—¿Cómo… pero….?

—Me habría gustado que Kerberos estuviese aquí para compartir con nosotros —prosigue Akane—, pero ya que decidió salir a dar un paseo le hablaremos de los pormenores de nuestra pequeña reunión más tarde —Akane avanza hacia la puerta y la abre ante la atenta mirada de Yue—… ¿no es así, Taichi?

Un sombrío Taichi hace su entrada en aquella habitación. Pero su mirada había cambiado, ya no era aquel joven alegre, estaba triste e irradiaba rabia y decepción a través de sus negros ojos. Su corazón ya no parecía ser el mismo.

—Akane… he venido como me lo pediste… y está todo dispuesto.

—Siempre tan eficiente… cuando recién te conocí, tan dolido por una cosa insignificante que se hacía llamar tu novia…

—Tú misma lo has dicho —interrumpe el joven— se "hacía llamar novia"... si no hubiese sido por su traición jamás habría llegado a ti… y no habría sido feliz.

—Taichi —Akane se le acerca, al tiempo en que la mano del joven se eleva para acariciar el rizado cabello de la mujer—… ella no te merece…

—… más bien merece lo que le ocurrirá ahora— una sombría sonrisa se deja ver en el rostro del joven.

—No podía esperar menos de ti, mi querido Taichi…

Entonces lo jóvenes se besan haciendo que el ambiente se ensombrezca y se enfrié cada vez más, como si el mal y el sufrimiento se vieran reflejados en tal acción, invadiendo aquel lugar donde Yue era el único testigo. Entonces, la fuerza del sol se hizo de pronto poderosa, pero solo el guardián pudo pervivirla y una voz familiar dijo en su mente:

—Tú no perteneces ahí… vete, la persona quien elegí como mi sucesora te necesita.

—

Cartas hasta ahora: carrera, burbujas, flote, borrar, balanza, disparo, canción, voz, árbol, sueño, fuego, vuelo, Tierra, pelea


	7. Un precio elevado

_**¡Por fin pude sacar el capítulo 7!... y debo confesarlo, ha sido el que más me ha costado… **_

_**En fin, como siempre agradecer a todos los que leen este fanfic y por sus comentarios tanto de críticas constructivas como de ánimo =D ¡solo espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Cap. 7: El dolor de Syaoran.**_

Como los días en Tomoeda cada vez eran más fríos, Tomoyo decidió organizar todo para que la pequeña reunión se realizara en su habitación. No conocía cuales eran las razones por las que Sakura había llamado aquella noche pidiéndole de favor reunirse en su casa, pero había aceptado con gusto organizar todo. En eso, una sirvienta llama a la puerta.

—Señorita Daidouji, tiene visitas. Dos jóvenes apellidados Li.

—Hágalos pasar por favor.

La mujer sale de la habitación para regresar unos minutos más tardes en compañía de los muchachos chinos.

—Por favor, cuando llegue Sakura Kinomoto solo hágala pasar —indica Tomoyo.

—Como usted ordene señorita —tras decir esto, la mujer se retira.

—Vaya Tomoyo, sí que es lujosa tu vida —observa Meiling, a lo que la morena solo responde con una sonrisa.

—¿Te dijo Saku… —Syaoran se corrige con una leve toz y prosigue—, Kinomoto para que nos quería reunir?

—¿Estabas acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre verdad? —dice Tomoyo quien se percata de la incomodidad del chico al llamar a la castaña por su apellido.

—¡¿Ah? —grita Li con un tono de voz elevado y nervioso—¡No!… es solo… tú la llamas Sakura… y Sakura es su nombre, por eso yo no la llamo Kinomoto, perdón, Sakura, porque…

—¡Ya cállate Syaoran! —interrumpe Meiling—. ¡¿Por qué te haces como si no sintieras nada?… ¡mentiroso!

—Pero... Meiling…

—Pero Meiling, pero Meiling —lo interrumpe—… ¡Solo eso sabes decir! ¡Cuando accedí a que nuestro compromiso de rompiera era para que lucharas por proteger los sentimientos que tenías hacia Sakura, pero lo único que has hecho es arrancarte todo este tiempo!

—¡No me he arrancado de nada! —responde el joven chino pero los regaños de su prima eran más poderosos.

—¡Eres tan terco que ni el amor que sientes por Sakura puedes reconocerlo del todo!

—Perdón… —una voz proveniente de la puerta interrumpe la discusión—. ¿Hablan de mí?

Un silencio se escucha en la habitación. Los dos primos se quedan mirando y observan a la joven castaña quien tras dejar un bolso al lado de la puerta, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cada paso que daba hacía que el corazón de Li latiese más y más fuerte, ¿Qué habría escuchado ella exactamente?

—Que tal Sakura—dice Tomoyo sonriente.

—¡Buenas tardes Tomoyo, muchas gracias por reunirlos a todos! ¿Cómo están Li, Li Meiling… que era lo que hablaban de mi?

—Eeh…este…—ambos jóvenes titubean unos instantes.

—Solo recordaban algunos momentos que pasamos en primaria. Habían días en que tú andabas en las nubes y que los demás te gritaban "¡Sakura, Sakura!" para que bajaras a la tierra —dice tranquilamente la morena ante el nerviosismo de los primos Li.

—Ya veo… creo que eso también lo olvidé.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la alcoba. Todos, incluso Sakura, sabían que lo que había dicho Tomoyo era una mentira para cubrir lo que realmente discutían Meiling y Syaoran. Un dolor en el pecho acompañó el recuerdo de aquella noche en que había escuchado el relato del joven chino sobre su pasado y aquellas posibles memorias que debió compartir con él y que ya no estaban ¿Li también se sentiría así? Sabía que si aquello era cierto, Syaoran había sido alguien importante en su vida, ¿pero por qué no sentía nada por él? Tomoyo le agradaba, desde el primer día en aquel festival sintió como si algo poderoso la uniese a ella, Meiling también le simpatizaba y le era agradable su compañía, pero Li era diferente y por más que intentase no podía encontrar en su corazón aquel espacio vacío que se llenara con su presencia, no podía incluirlo en su vida como lo hacía con las otras niñas ¿Qué sucedía?

Pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, algo más importante los convocaba: el regreso de lo que ella consideraba su recuerdo más importante.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Syaoran quien permaneció de pie cercano a un gran ventanal.

—¿No es obvio? —dice Meiling—, sino Kinomoto no nos habría citado…

—Tranquilo Li —interrumpe Sakura—, no es nada malo —La joven da una mirada tranquila a Syaoran el cual suspiró de alivio. La joven da un sorbo al té que les había servido con anterioridad Tomoyo acompañado de galletas, entonces prosigue—. Solo quiero presentarles a alguien… para quienes no lo recuerdan.

—¿Hay alguien más que tenga que venir? —pregunta Tomoyo.

—Él ya llegó —la castaña se dirige hacia donde antes había dejado aquel bolso de mano, lo levanta y se acerca hacia donde se encontraban los demás jóvenes—. Por favor quiero que lo tomen con tranquilidad —la castaña no alcanzó siquiera a tocar el broche del bolso pues este se abrió abruptamente dejando salir al pequeño guardián amarillo—. Bueno —dice Sakura algo descolocada—… este es… ¡¿Kero que se supone que haces?

El pequeño solo tubo ojos para los dulces que Tomoyo había depositado en la mesita de centro, tanto así que al salir del bolso voló desesperadamente hacia ellos sin dar crédito a las asombradas miradas de los jóvenes que esperaban curiosos ver lo que Sakura quería mostrarles.

—Pero... Pero si es… —tartamudea Syaoran mientras Kero seguía devorándose todas las galletas que encontraba.

—Ese es… —balbucea Meiling.

—¿Es un juguete a baterías?

La teoría de Tomoyo sobre que era aquella extraña cosa que devoraba sus dulces hace que el pequeño Kero se detenga, se pare en medio de todos y con aires de grandeza comience su presentación.

—Te equivocas niña… yo soy Kerberos el…

—Si ya lo sabemos, el guardián que cuida las cartas—lo interrumpe Meiling.

—¿Qué, cómo… ya me conocen?

—No olvidamos a los muñecos de felpa glotones —agrega la joven china.

—¡Qué dices niña Tonta! —grita furioso el pequeño.

—¡A quién le llamas niña tonta…!

—¡Ya puedes recordar! —exclama Syaoran dirigiéndose hacia Sakura e interrumpiendo la pelea que habían iniciado Meiling y Kero.

—No —responde la joven de ojos verdes en tono cabizbajo—. La vedad, lo único que sé es que Kero es el guardián que me eligió como card captor, de hecho logré recordar el momento exacto en que estas se escaparon cuando aún era una niña —Sakura esboza una sonrisa—… también recuerdo algunos momentos vividos con kero, pero nada más…es como si él fuese el único ser en lo que sería mi verdadero pasado.

Syaoran no pudo disimular la decepción en su rostro al oír que Sakura solo recordaba algunas escenas relacionadas con Kerberos. Tomoyo, quien veía todo con gran asombro pero sin perder aquella tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, se dirige hacia el pequeño guardián al mismo tiempo en que le extendía una galleta.

—¿Pero tú también recuerdas lo mismo que Sakura? —pregunta la joven morena.

—Sí. Recuerdo que Sakura fue quien liberó el sello y a quien Yue proclamó como dueña legitima tras el juicio final… pero no logro recordar más —el pequeño se echa la galleta entera en la boca, luego exclama con una expresión de felicidad plena—. ¡Cómo extrañaba los dulces!

—¿No habías comido dulces con Akane? —pregunta Sakura

—No, ¡la muy tacaña nunca me daba cosas tan deliciosas!

—¡Es verdad! —habla Li— ¿Qué se supone que ocurrió con Akane y por qué tú no reaccionaste antes cuando estabas cerca de la legítima dueña? ¡Además, tú debes saber que maldición fue la que esa mujer puso sobre Sakura!

—Eso es —Kero se sienta en la mesita de centro y con un aspecto serio prosigue—… la verdad el haber recobrado parte de mis verdaderos recuerdos no ha sido muy útil y al parecer Akane sabía que esto pasaría por lo que no me confió totalmente sus planes. Ella hizo que Yue y yo creyéramos que Clow la había dejado designada como su legítima sucesora y que Sakura era la persona que trataría de separarnos. Como pensé que ella era la verdadera dueña, la defendíamos durante los encuentros que tuvieron aunque era la propia Akane la que los provocaba. Sin embargo desde el primer momento, en el festival, tuve dudas respecto a si era o no lo correcto protegerla, por lo que Akane me regañó y comenzó a tramar sus asaltos a mis espaldas. Yo solo era un instrumento de defensa, distinto de Yue que por ser tan fiel a Clow, quiso seguir al pie de la letra lo que supuestamente había dicho sin dar espacio a la duda. La maldición se hizo en presencia de él y no mía, de hecho yo no tenía conocimiento de eso hasta hace muy poco —Kero se entristece y agrega—… lamento no ser de más ayuda…

—Te equivocas Kerberos.

Una voz masculina, ajena a la de los jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar irrumpe en la sala. Los chicos dirigen su mirada hacia aquel personaje que había abierto sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación sin que ellos se percatasen. Alto, de anteojos y cabello oscuro, llevaba una chaqueta y pantalón plomo elegantemente combinados con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra al tono de los zapatos, el sombrero y un paraguas que portaba en su mano derecha, todo a la usanza inglesa. Acompañado de la pequeña Chieko, quien llevaba el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda, avanzan hacia el centro de la sala donde estaban los demás, claramente descolocados por su irrupción.

—Veo que no me esperaban —el elegante joven dirige su mirada hacia Syaoran—. Has crecido mucho, Li Syaoran.

—¡Eriol! —grita Sakura si poder disimular la sorpresa que le causaba haber llamado por su nombre a aquel extraño, quien al escucharla se voltea hacia ella y regalándole una sonrisa se acerca, toma su mano derecha y la besa dulcemente.

—No me olvidaste, querida Sakura.

…

—_¿Me llamaba madre?_

— _Syaoran, siéntate por favor. _

_El niño toma asiento en uno de los sillones la sala ante la mirada atenta de su madre ¿sería capaz de afrontar todo de ahora en adelante? Por muy dura que fuese con él, para ella siempre sería su pequeño, aunque siempre estuvo consciente de que su destino era aun mayor que simplemente dirigir el clan Li._

—_Hijo… nunca te dije cuales fueron las verdaderas razones para enviarte a Japón._

_El rostro del pequeño se llenó de sorpresa, ¿verdaderas razones? El día en que él se marchó en busca de las cartas, su madre solo le encomendó la misión de reunirlas en nombre del clan Li ¿acaso eso no era realmente lo que tenía que hacer? _

—_Veo en tu rostro que tienes muchas preguntas, pero te pido que me escuches. Te pedí que viajaras a Japón con el objetivo de reunir las cartas Clow, te conté de la existencia de los guardianes y de que, posiblemente ya había alguien elegido por Kerberos que las estuviese reuniendo. Aun así te dije que las juntaras y se transformaras en el dueño, que por línea sanguínea te correspondía. Bien, en cierto sentido decía la verdad, debías reunir las cartas… pero siempre supe que tú no serías el amo de éstas, ya que según lo dicho por el mismo Clow Reed, aquel que fuese escogido por el guardián Kerberos sería finalmente su heredero. Eso tú lo pudiste comprobar el día del juicio final, Clow siempre supo que Sakura sería la dueña. Pero aun así, hubo algo que ni mismo mago cuando creó las cartas tenía considerado: Tu existencia._

_ Poco antes de casarme con tu padre, una anciana poderosísima predijo que solo tendríamos cuatro hijas, y aunque esto pudo haber sido un problema puesto que la dinastía Li siempre ha sido dirigida por un hombre, la adivina también vaticinó una larga vida para tu padre y para mí, tanto como para ver crecer a nuestros nietos. Pero poco después de nuestro matrimonio, nos percatamos de que el mundo experimentaba grandes cambios. Fue así que, cuando tu hermana Lian* tenía 4 años tuve un sueño: Pude ver que grandes desgracias pasarían en este mundo llegado el cambio de milenio producto de las malas decisiones que el ser humano tomó a lo largo de la historia: la avaricia, el egoísmo, la soberbia, el odio. Con tu padre buscamos todas las maneras de evitar que estos hechos ocurriesen… no queríamos que nuestras pequeñas sufrieran a causa de las equivocaciones de otros. Fue entonces cuando apareció en nuestras vidas la Bruja de las Dimensiones._

—_¿Bruja… de las dimensiones? —interrumpe Syaoran._

—_Así es. Es una mujer con grandes poderes que puede conceder deseos a cambio de un determinado precio. Ella, de alguna forma ya sabía de los futuros acontecimientos de este mundo. Le preguntamos acerca de qué posibilidades habían de evitar que personas inocentes sufriesen un destino cruel como el que vi en mi sueño... pero ella nos dijo que aquello era inevitable. Sin embargo, había una manera de poder impedir que una parte de nosotros tuviese conciencia de todo aquello, pero la parte que si la tuviese tendría que soportar todas esas desgracias. En pocas palabras, nuestro mundo se partiría en dos mitades, una donde podríamos vivir en paz y la otra donde aquellos vaticinios macabros se harían realidad._

_Para que esta división se llevase a cabo, la bruja nos entregó un objeto lo suficientemente poderoso el cual había sido hecho por el mismo Clow Reed: Tu espada. A cambio de obtenerla y que tu padre la pudiese usar, entregué el poder que tengo para ver el futuro en mis sueños._

_Syaoran saca su espada y la observa por unos instantes. Desde siempre supo que aquel era un objeto poderoso, pero ¿tanto como para dividir al mundo? _

—_Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi viaje a Japón…?_

_Su madre hizo un gesto para callar a Syaoran y prosiguió con su relato._

—_El mundo en el que nos encontramos ahora es aquel donde no ocurrió desastre alguno. Sin embargo, hay otro donde, en este preciso instante las personas están encaminadas a sufrir grandes penurias. Aquella bruja de la que te hablo habita en ese mundo. Sin embrago… había otro evento del cual nosotros no teníamos conocimiento, pero si Clow y esa mujer aunque no nos dijeron inmediatamente: Un deseo que no podía ser cumplido y la razón por la que él ya no quiso ser el mago más poderoso de este mundo._

_Fue entonces como inició todo… el hecho de que de un día para otro Clow muriese dejando a los guardianes y las cartas, que en esta dimensión aparecieran dos personas como su reencarnación… el hecho hijo mío, de que nacieras._

—_A que… te refieres madre…_

—_Ese deseo imposible que tuvo Clow, se materializó en un ser maligno cuyo objetivo era llevar a cabo aquella aspiración usando el método que fuese necesario. Esto llevó a que una serie de acontecimientos se desencadenaron que el mago eligiera a Sakura como su sucesora, partiera de este mundo antes de lo esperado y usara por última vez sus poderes para dividirse en dos reencarnaciones, y trasladarse a esa otro tiempo y dimensión. En pocas palabras, lo que los guardianes consideran como el día en que murió el mago Clow, no fue más que el día en que Clow dejó esta dimensión... vivo._

_Para evitar en algo el daño causado por ese deseo, decidió que debía haber alguien que pudiese revertir si quiera en parte el desastre que todo esto causaría, por lo que permitió que aquel ser maligno creado de ese deseo, hiciera un ser que le fuera útil para llegar a cumplir su objetivo. Para ello Clow hizo que tú pudieses nacer, puesto que si llegabas a existir en este mundo, aquel ser creado** podría, en su dimensión, tener una nueva oportunidad y la opción de cambiar aquel destino retorcido que podría generarse gracias a estos acontecimientos. Pues en ese mundo todos tenemos un equivalente… o mejor dicho, una persona con nuestra misma apariencia y alma. _

_Cuando toda esta serie de sucesos ya estaban en marcha en ese mundo, la bruja nos llamó a tu padre y a mí, nos contó lo sucedido y pidió que eligiéramos si queríamos participar de esto. Como nuestra familia es descendiente de Clow, aun estando consientes de que también nos podría traer consecuencias, aceptamos. Entonces naciste tú… y por ende el espacio para aquella nueva existencia en el otro mundo… solo… que todo esto tuvo un precio my elevado. _

_Para que el Syaoran de la otra dimensión pudiese tener la opción de vivir, Clow sacrificó su vida y la magia que le restaba… y con eso, además pagó el precio para que también tú pudieses nacer. Pero, para poder darte una vida plena, sin los dolores que ese otro Syaoran tendría, nosotros también debimos pagar un precio… y cambiar una vida…_

—_Quieres decir… —balbucea el pequeño— que mi padre…_

—_Tu padre murió para poder darte la vida. —Por primera vez, el corazón de Syaoran se oprimió a tal punto, que sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas. Su madre prosiguió—pero… también había más gente involucrada… pues había otro ser credo que necesitaría ayuda de su equivalente en este mundo. Ese ser ya tenía un espacio para nacer, pero la familia de su igual en esta dimensión también querían evitar que ella sufriera… tú la conoces muy bien._

—_¡Sakura! –dice el niño._

—_Así es. Su familia, también poseedora de grandes poderes, tenía conocimiento de la situación._

—_Espere —interrumpe Syaoran —… Sakura no sabía nada de magia hasta que encontró el libro, y su padre desde hace muy poco que supo sobre la existencia de Kerberos y que es la otra reencarnación de Clow…a pesar de eso… ¡Eriol dijo claramente que los recuerdos de Clow solo los había heredado él!..._

—_Es porque su familia no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido —interrumpe la mujer—. Verás, Fujitaka, padre de Sakura, sabía que su hija sería algún día dueña de las cartas Clow, y la intención original era que él mismo le ayudaría en su tarea de reunirlas. Pero los acontecimientos hicieron que esto cambiara, puesto que para asegurar que estos no afectasen la vida apacible de la pequeña, Fujitaka sacrificó sus recuerdos. Aún así, los padres de Sakura temían que las cartas se esfumasen hacia distintas dimensiones cuando se abriese el libro, por lo que Nadeshiko, quien también poseía grandes poderes, decidió crear una barrera para que estas no salieran de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Como la magia de las cartas era tan grande, la barrea debió ser más poderosa aún... por lo que sacrificó su propia salud a cambio de esto. _

_Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron tomar el rumbo que conocemos. Sakura llegaría a los 10 años, edad en la cual el libro se le sería asignado, y tú creciste instruido en magia y artes marciales con el objetivo de que, cuando ese momento llegase, pudieras ir en su ayuda ya que su padre no podía hacerlo... y para que pudieses desempeñar la labor de que ahora te designaré._

_Syaoran a penas daba crédito a las palabras de su madre ¿Cómo podría imaginar que detrás de su sola existencia habría tanto involucrado? Y más aún, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que tanto la familia de Sakura como la suya estuviesen relacionadas desde el comienzo…_

—_¿Por qué no me contó todo esto desde un principio?_

—_Eras muy pequeño y además no habrías luchado con todas tus fuerzas para conseguir las cartas Clow —entonces sonríe—. Eres igual de competitivo que tu padre._

—_¿Y qué tipo de labor debo desempeñar ahora?_

—_Tienes que ayudar a tu equivalente en el otro mundo, pues él depende de ti para poder llevar a cabo su misión. Esa espada no solo tenía el objetivo de dividir al mundo, por algo se te heredó… también debía proteger tu vida y la de tu equivalente. Recuerda que son una misma alma. Si no lo ayudas… todos nuestros sacrificios valdrán nada y no solo ese mundo no tendrá esperanza. El nuestro también se romperá, y todo lo que amamos... desaparecerá. _

_Syaoran quedo en silencio por algunos instantes. Luego, se atrevió a preguntar algo que se quedó atravesado en su garganta desde el comienzo del relato._

—_Madre… si mi nacimiento es producto de un deseo que no se puede cumplir… significa que yo no debí nacer…_

—_Así es…_

—_Es por eso —prosigue el muchacho— que Sakura no debió conocerme nunca, ¿verdad?_

—_No pensé que lo descubrirías tan rápido… aunque Sakura también es producto de los acontecimientos que se fueron dando por ese deseo, como te dije antes, siempre estuvo destinada a vivir. Esto es porque su espacio en los otros mundos existía sin la necesidad de violar un tabú, por lo que su vida tras capturar las cartas debe transcurrir sin mayores problemas… y como tú existencia es diferente, lo mejor… es que no la veas más. _

…..

—¿Por qué puedo recordarte Eriol? —pregunta Sakura.

—El lazo que te une a las cartas y a la magia es muy poderoso… es por esa razón que puedes recordarme y también Kerberos.

La castaña queda unos instantes en silencio. Su caminar a paso lento no era solo por querer pasear por los jardines de la mansión, sino que sentía su cuerpo pesado y apenas podía exhalar el aire con normalidad. Una tos irrumpe su lento caminar.

—Es complicado andar así... sobre todo si serás profesora de deportes.

—Creo… que tendré que dejar la universidad —dice la joven tristemente, al tiempo que se detiene en frente de una banca y se sienta —. Li creó un conjuro para que la maldición no avanzara tan rápidamente. Aún así… siento que mi tiempo se agota.

—Sakura… —Eriol la observa preocupado, pero la castaña parece no prestarle atención a eso y continúa.

—Li también posee magia, ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

—Desconozco la respuesta.

—Ya veo…

Otra vez los jóvenes quedan en silencio. Un frio viento se siente, al temperatura baja y comienza a nevar…

—La navidad esta cerca—dice nostálgicamente Sakura—… me pregunto si seré capaz de vivir ésta… y las que vienen.

—Debes creer —dice Eriol dulcemente— en el poder de tu corazón. Fue así como reuniste las cartas, y como fuiste capaz de cambiarlas a cartas Sakura. Sé que no lo recuerdas ahora… pero a medida que vayan pasando los días lo entenderás.

—Muchas gracias Eriol…

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer… por una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Lo que Sakura sintió en ese momento fue mucho más que un simple recuerdo, era un sentimiento de gratitud por aquel su viejo amigo… entonces, sin pensarlo y casi obedeciendo a un impulso, lo abrazó.

Syaoran observaba a distancia aquella escena a distancia. Sabía que el que pudiese recordar a Eriol era importante, pero dolía el hecho de no poder estar cerca de ella con la libertad de cuando un eran niños.

—Li… —Tomoyo se le acerca a Syaoran —¿Aun están hablando?

—Sí.

—Te duele… el que no te recuerde…

—No es solo eso —dice el joven apretando sus puños—. A ti y a Meiling tampoco las recuerda, pero la cercanía que tiene con ustedes es mucho mayor.

—Quizás es solo cuestión de tiempo…

—Te equivocas —la interrumpe el muchacho—. Quizás… eso es lo que realmente tiene que pasar…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El hecho de que ella no me recuerde… es que nunca debió conocerme.

Syaoran oculta el rostro y decide meterse dentro de la mansión de Tomoyo. Tan solo caminó unos cuantos pasos y noto que sus pies estaban mas fríos de lo normal ¿sería porque estaba nevando? No, esto era un frio diferente. Intenta avanzar un paso más pero algo impide que se mueva. Una extraña presenciase siente en el lugar, al segundo en que él se voltea y ve con horror como la escena se había tornado aterradora.

—¡¿Pero qué…?

Tanto Tomoyo, quien estaba a más corta distancia de él, como Sakura y Eriol habían quedado cubiertos por una capa gruesa de hielo. Syaoran intentó acercarse, pero aunque pudiese moverse, la nieve se tornaba más copiosa y su visibilidad se hacía compleja. Se volteó entonces a ver la mansión ¿alguien ahí dentro lo podría ayudar?, pero el panorama no cambiaba mucho, pues sus paredes, así como todo el lugar, estaba cubierta por aquella helada capa.

—Porque… porque no puedo… moverme…

Syaoran sentía como su temperatura corporal disminuía, la nieve se hacía más densa y aquella presencia…

—Akane.

—Veo que me descubriste, mi querido Syaoran.

La mujer aparece frente a Li, pero no lucía igual que el resto del paisaje. Parada en una plataforma formada por el hielo, era como si la misma nieve no quisiera tocarla.

—Que… que es lo que quieres…

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —pregunta Akane en un tono firme, aunque frio como el ambiente que los rodeaba.

—Yo —Syaoran intenta articular algunas palabras, pues sentía que sus labios se congelaban a causa del frio que se hacía cada vez más intenso—… yo… jamás… te dejé…tú… ¡tú escogiste venir a Japón!

De pronto para Syaoran la fuerte nieve se detiene, el calor vuelve a su cuerpo, pero a su alrededor todo seguía igual. Parecía como si solo él y Akane fueran inmunes al fenómeno.

—Yo escogí venir —prosigue Akane—… y yo fui llamada a ser dueña de estas cartas.

—¡Esas cartas son de Sakura…!

—¡¿Por qué aún le dices Sakura? —grita Akane—… ¡si ella ni siquiera te recuerda!

Syaoran queda un instante en silencio, mientras Akane observa la dirección en donde estaba el cuerpo congelado de la joven castaña.

—Mírala allá… recuerda ese tipo y no a ti.

—Mi deber es ayudarla —objeta Syaoran.

—No lo es. Entiende, ella no se merece poseer tal poder ¿sabes donde guardaba las cartas antes de que yo llegase a su vida? ¡Ahí las tenía abandonadas en un cajón, sin querer utilizar el enorme poder que poseen!

—¡Quien eres tú para venir a decir lo que se debe o no hacer! —grita el muchacho—. ¡Si solo has causado daño….!

—¡Tú jamás la olvidaste y es por eso que siempre me ignoraste, incluso cuando nos comprometimos! —grita con fuerza y rabia la mujer, al tiempo en que, a su alrededor, la tormenta se tornaba más poderosa.

—En Hon Kong… —Syaoran aprieta sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta le entorpecía un poco el paso de las palabras —lo que vivimos fue real… yo no iba nunca… a volver por Sakura… tú ibas a ser la persona con la que pasaría mi vida…

—Entonces… ¿por qué no te unes a mi?—Akane mira fijamente al joven, al tiempo en que la nieve declina un poco—… deja de luchar y proteger algo que no vale la pena.

Akane estira su mano hacia Syaoran quien camina unos pasos hacia donde la mujer estaba. Él extiende su mano, debía estar con ella, debía ser firme con aquel compromiso, debía olvidar aquello que ya no correspondía… Sakura recordaba a Eriol y Kerberos, ellos podrían ocupar el lugar que ahora él desempeñaba en la vida de la castaña, ellos se encargarían de mantenerla unida a la magia.

Sus dedos se acercaban a los de Akane, aquella que tanto tiempo había sido su amiga, además de futura mujer y compañera ¿Cómo había podido dudar de ella? Quizás Sakura realmente no merecía ser la dueña de las cartas, quizás Clow se había equivocado… quizás todo eso era un mal sueño y pronto despertaría en su cama, sin poderes y como un chico normal, algo que anheló con fuerzas desde hace tiempo, aquello que en momentos de angustia deseó con todas sus fuerzas, eso que lo llevó a esa tienda…

—Sabes que no se puede conceder ese deseo.

¿Qué era aquello? Esa voz, la había oído en algún lugar...

De pronto el entorno de Syaoran se torna oscuro, ya no veía a Akane por ningún lado, solo él y una extraña mariposa que revolotea a su alrededor… el joven trata de alcanzarla pero esta se escapa hasta posarse en el dedo de una persona…

—Quien —balbucea Li—… quien eres tú…

—Soy el heredero de la persona a la cual pediste ese deseo.

*Lian: Nombre ficticio que le di a la menor de las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran

**ser creado: Para los que no han leído TRC, se refiere al clon de Syaoran (Tsubasa) creado por Fei Wang.


	8. Añoranzas

Bueno, sé que ha pasado tiempo. Este capitulo lo tenía guardado, pero recién ahora estoy retomando y actualizando este fic. La verdad, lo quería hacer hace tiempo, pero mi notebook murió así que debí esperar a recuperar mis archivos y aquí estoy.

Este capitulo es de hace tiempo así que no esperen un ejemplo de redacción y una calidad de oro, porque no la hay (que ha sido la dinámica de todo este fic), pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede… considerando además que este capitulo lo escribí hace tiempo y estamos hablando que este es el primer fic que publiqué.

En fin, sin nada mas que decir (salvo que ni Card captor Sakura, ni Tsubasa Chronicles me pertenecen, son de las Clamp), espero que disfruten este capitulo! =)

_**Cap.8: Añoranzas**_

Syaoran intenta recordar a ese misterioso joven. Su negro cabello y su mirada celeste a través de los anteojos no dejaban de serle familiar ¿pero por qué no recordaba exactamente el instante en que antes lo había visto? Él si había llegado a esa tienda, si había pedido aquel deseo, pero el precio era muy elevado y aunque hubiese dado su vida no podría ser pagado.

—Pero no es solo cuestión de precio —dice el moreno mirando a un perplejo Syaoran a través de sus anteojos ¿acaso podía leer el pensamiento?

—Dime…

—Ya te dije quien era —lo interrumpe— y ahora debes despertar.

—¡Qué dices! —Syaoran comienza a desesperarse ante esta extraña situación.

—Debes ayudarla… a ella, la legítima dueña… y debes ayudarte ti mismo a encontrar aquel camino, porque tu misión en mi mundo y en los otros se ha cumplido. Solo están las consecuencias en el tuyo. Aún te queda trabajo por hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Tienes suerte de que ella haya podido venir en tu ayuda.

De pronto la oscuridad se comienza a desvanecer, un fuerte resplandor hace que la figura de aquel misterioso joven desaparezca y un grito irrumpe haciendo que Syaoran regrese a la realidad.

—¡Despierta Li!

El castaño abre los ojos con sus dedos apenas rozando los de Akane mientras una fuerte ventisca lanza a la mujer unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Li mira hacia los lados percatándose que Chieko, con su báculo mágico, había lanzado un poder sobre la mujer para alejarla. Tras volver su vista al frente se percata que la carta Sueño había escapado de uno de los bolsillos de Akane y su presencia señalaba como si una lucha interna se sostuviese en ella, ¿todo lo que vio habría sido obra de la carta?

—¡Li, ve por Sakura… apúrate antes de que vuelva la tormenta!

El grito de la pequeña lo hace reaccionar. Sin dudarlo tomó aquella negra carta antes de que regresara con Akane, y aunque el solo roce con ella fue como si tocase fuego, ahogó el grito de dolor y corrió donde se encontraba el cuerpo congelado de Sakura.

—¡Tormenta! —Irrumpe el grito de Akane quien se había logrado poner de pie y se disponía atacar con otra carta a Syaoran y Sakura, pero antes de que terminara, Chieko levanta su báculo.

—¡No te dejaré! Espíritus de los mundos hagan una barrea y cubran a esos seres, ¡viento!

Una ráfaga más rápida que la carta Tormenta envuelve a ambos castaños. Akane intenta sacar otra carta pero Chieko corre hacia ella y con una patada la arroja al piso para luego apuntarla con su báculo.

—Ya te dije, ¡no te dejaré!

—Tus ojos —susurra Akane—… son verdes… curioso ¿no crees?

—¡No la escuches! —grita Syaoran.

—¿De quién los heredaste? —continúa la mujer sin prestar atención a los gritos del joven— ha de ser alguien que quiere mirar a través de ti… pues esos ojos no solo muestran tu persona. Puedo ver otro ser —Chieko se descoloca lo suficiente para que Akane pueda reintegrarse y con una sonrisa sombría agregar—. Pero tus ojos no salvarán a este mundo.

Una grieta se abre de la nada ante la mirada sorprendida de Syaoran quien antes de que la magia de las cartas se desvaneciera, invoca al dios del fuego creando una barrea entre aquella grieta y la realidad dejando a Nieve, Hielo y Tormenta atrapadas en las llamas.

Sin embargo Akane logra escapar. Al instante la extraña apertura se esfuma, al tiempo en que el hielo desaparece sin que Sakura y los demás se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—Pero que… —dice le castaña algo descolocada.

—¡Vamos! —grita Syaoran—… ¡transforma esas cartas antes que sea tarde!

Li entrega la carta Sueño a Sakura, quien se pone de pie y avanza donde las otras. La joven las abrazó tiernamente haciendo que Nieve, Hielo y Tormenta se vuelvan rosas y cálidas.

Al voltearse se percata de que Chieko tenía la mirada algo perdida.

—¿Qué sucede Chieko?

—Es que acaso —susurra la pequeña—… ¿ellos pueden ver a través de mis ojos?

…..

—Lo que sucedió fue totalmente inesperado ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa mujer aparecería en mi casa? —comenta Tomoyo a Sakura mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

—Es verdad. Menos mal Li y Chieko supieron cómo manejar la situación –responde la castaña mientras miraba un ello vestido de noche tras un aparador.

—¡Por suerte pudiste recuperar tres cartas más! —dice la morena alegremente—… aunque es extraño que esa mujer las deje con tanta facilidad.

—Así es… —Sakura seguía mirando la vitrina algo distraída. Tomoyo la queda observando por unos instantes, para luego dirigirse a ella nuevamente.

—¿En qué piensas? Andas distraída… ¿te sientes mal, te preocupa algo?

—Es solo que —Sakura despega la vista del escaparate y agachando la cabeza habla con un dejo de tristeza—… ya pronto será navidad, y hace semanas que no sé nada de Taichi. Antes de que todo esto comenzara teníamos muchos planes. Queríamos celebrar navidad juntos este año, ya que su familia no es de esta parte del país y no podría viajar a visitarlos. Había pensado en hacerle un regalo y comprarme un vestido lindo… a él le agradaba cuando me arreglaba para nuestras citas —Sakura intentó que su voz no sonara entrecortada—... he intentado llamarlo pero no contesta. El otro día, antes de ir a la mansión, lo cité en el parque pingüino. Me acerque a saludarlo como siempre, pero él respondió fríamente y se marchó sin siquiera explicarme la razón de su comportamiento. Posiblemente… es mi culpa. He estado tan pendiente de las cartas y todo lo relacionado con la magia que inconscientemente lo hice a un lado… y quizás en el camino yo también dejé de importarle.

Tomoyo mira tristemente a su amiga. Sakura tenía un aspecto alicaído, no tan solo por esa maldición que cada vez la consumía más y más, sino que su ánimo disminuía cada día. Obviamente, con tantas cosas que habían ocurrido nadie tuvo mucho en cuenta los sentimientos que la castaña podría tener con respecto a la situación, mucho menos en cómo iba funcionando su vida personal. Fue entonces cuando la morena lamentó no haberse percatado antes de lo mucho que a la joven añoraba a su novio y lo importante del apoyo que solo él pudiese brindarle.

—¡Ya se! —exclamó de pronto la morena—. Creo que se cómo puedes encontrarte con él sin la necesidad de que tengas que citarlo… y así no podrá evadirte.

—¿Qué dices Tomoyo?

—Todos los años la compañía de mi familia organiza un baile de navidad. En esta ocasión seré la encargada de hacer los preparativos y estaba pensando en un baile de mascaras… y bueno… ¡puedo obtener invitaciones para ustedes!

—Espera ¿no es el baile de la compañía Daiudouji? —Tomoyo sonriente asiente con la cabeza—. ¡Cómo crees que iré, ni siquiera tengo un vestido apropiado para un evento tan elegante y tampoco el dinero suficiente para comprarme uno!

—Amiga —dice la morena tomando las manos de Sakura—… ¡para mi será un honor ocuparme de tu vestuario!

—Pero…

—Además —la interrumpe—, si a Taichi se le envía una invitación por parte de la compañía dudo mucho que pueda rechazarla.

—¿Pero… con que excusa lo invitarás?

—Fácil: cada año se seleccionan personas al azar y les enviamos invitación. Es una forma de acercar la empresa a la comunidad de Tomoeda. ¡Así que no se hable más! También me conseguiré invitaciones para Li, Li Meiling, la pequeña Chieko y el joven que llegó el otro día.

—¿Te refieres a Eriol?

—¡El mismo! No es un hecho menor que lo recuerdes, más aun si fue el famoso mago Clow en su vida pasada. ¡Un invitado así es fundamental! Bueno, queda mucho trabajo por hacer —diciendo eso Tomoyo toma de un brazo a Sakura y entran en una tienda ropa.

—Pero… que…

—¡Tranquila!, no compraremos el vestido aquí. Solo quiero ver que colores te quedan mejor y luego iremos por los géneros. ¡Este año la fiesta debe ser perfecta!

…..

La nieve cubría las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda embelleciéndola junto a los múltiples adornos, luces de colores, árboles navideños y coronas en cada puerta alusivas a la festividad que se aproximaba. Una gran agitación se sentía en el ambiente producto de las actividades de fin de año y naturalmente, los niños eran los más entusiasmados. Chieko no era a excepción, aunque sentía un poco de nostalgia.

A pesar de haberse mostrado como una niña misteriosa frente a Sakura y los demás, era una pequeña común y corriente en cuanto a sus sentimientos. En la escuela se había hecho de algunas amigas desde que llegó haciéndose pasar como alumna de intercambio, sin embargo se sentía un tanto sola y a veces le asustaba un poco la situación en la que se encontraba. Extrañaba a sus seres amados, pero el trato era no verlos por lo menos hasta que todo acabase. Además, no cualquiera podía comunicarse con otro mundo.

Aquella tarde había querido pasear a solas tras salir de la escuela. Avanzó a paso lento hasta llegar al parque pingüino y se entretuvo observando por unos instantes las figuras de nieve que alegraban enormemente el paisaje blanco. Continuó caminando hasta llegar al puente que dividía el lago atravesando el parque y decidió quedarse allí mirando como el agua fluía bajo sus pies, ¿quién podría encontrarla?

—¡Chieko!

Sí, definitivamente no era un buen lugar para esconderse del mundo, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que una de sus compañeras de clase pasaba por ahí todos los días para llegar a casa? La pequeña intentó esbozar una sonrisa para poder dirigirse a quien la llamaba.

—Hikari… olvidé que vivías cerca de aquí.

—¡Por Dios Chieko, tú siempre estás en las nubes! Además, que bueno que te encontré, te fuiste tan rápido de la escuela que no te alcancé a comentar sobre el baile…

—¿Baile? —interrumpe la pequeña morena.

—¡Sí! —la niña se notaba muy entusiasmada—. ¡Es el baile que organiza la compañía Daidouji cada navidad!, es muy popular en Tomoeda. ¿Y qué crees?, ¡a mi familia le llegó una invitación!

—Ya veo —Chieko vuelve su mirada otra vez al agua tratando de evitar que Hikari viese como la melancolía cubría sus verdes ojos.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta la muchacha.

—¡Ah, no pasa nada! Debo irme, me esperan en casa. ¡Te felicito por la invitación!

—Te contaré con lujo de detalles como fue la velada. ¡Nos vemos!

La pequeña se separa de Chieko quien decide que ya es hora de marchar.

Un baile, la sola palabra ya le traía añoranzas de su hogar. Había asistido a algunos con sus padres y al cerrar sus ojos casi podía ver frente a ella lo hermosa que lucía su madre con aquellos vestidos junto a lo elegante y guapo que su padre se veía con aquellos trajes. Recordaba como él tiernamente le extendía su mano sacándola a bailar, y como ella se dejaba llevar por la música y los pasos guiados por su papá.

Como extrañaba aquellas épocas felices, el calor de su familia.

—¡Ya estás aquí! —dice la pequeña criatura blanca quien se acerca volando donde niña a penas entra en la casa.

—Que tal Xing —responde la niña con ánimo alicaído.

—¿Te sientes mal?...

—Está triste—indica Eriol acercándoseles—. ¿No es así pequeña Chieko?

La jovencita solo agacha la cabeza sin decir palabra, a los segundos la sacude e intenta hablar con normalidad.

—¡No me pasa nada Eriol!

—¿Extrañas a tus padres verdad? —Chieko guardó silencio—. Ya veo… para animarte tengo una sorpresa: Tomoyo nos invitó a un baile.

—¡un baile, un baile! —decía Xing revoloteando alrededor de la pequeña.

—Así es. Me llegó esto hace unos instantes —el joven extiende a Chieko un sobre malva con una linda tarjeta de invitación en su interior—. Sakura y los otros también irán.

Una sonrisa sincera aparece por fin en el rostro de Chieko, pero es opacada al instante.

—Y… ¿qué pasa con Kerberos, también irá?

—Kerberos ahora está cumpliendo con la misión que se le encomendó… veo que eso también te preocupa. Descuida, el pequeño sabe cómo defenderse —dice Eriol acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

—¡Aún no puedo conocer a ese tal Kerberos! —habla la pequeña criatura blanca— y… ¡yo también quiero ir al baile Eriol!

—Tranquila Xing, ya llegará el momento en que conocerás al guardián del libro. Y sí irás, pero deberás pasar desapercibida. La gente no acostumbra ver seres que vuelen y hablen.

—¡Wiiii… iremos a un baile! ¿Escuchaste Chieko?, ¡cómo en los viejos tiempos!

—¡Tienes razón! —responde la niña— ¡cómo en los viejos tiempos!

Eriol sonríe al ver como Chieko se iba entusiasmando de a poco. De alguna manera, no le gustaba que los verdes ojos de la pequeña reflejaran tristeza.

…..

—¡Yue!

La voz chillona de Kerberos hace que el ángel abra sus ojos sacándolo bruscamente del trance en el cual estaba inmerso.

Él nuevamente le había hablado en sueños, aquella voz familiar pero triste, como expresando la desilusión que sentía al verlo convertido en aquello que su dueña le ordenaba, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Nadie se podría imaginar la enorme confusión que sentía en su corazón, él le debía fidelidad a su ama, no porque la quisiera, sino porque recordaba haberle jurado a Clow que así sería. Pero estaba esa voz que sin duda era su creador, aunque esta vez contradiciendo aquellos recuerdos que tanto atesoraba.

Y estaba lo que sentía su identidad falsa, el corazón de Yukito que latía como si ese joven que conoció en la arboleda fuese el camino correcto a una vida, la que Clow le decía a través de sueños "es lo correcto".

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Otra vez Kerberos le habla. Era impresionante lo molesta que podía ser el pequeño amarillo en los momentos de tranquilidad y meditación. Pero que se le iba a hacer, era el otro guardián, quien por cierto, desde hace ya unos días se comportaba de manera bastante extraña. Se notaba mas vivaz, como si de pronto disfrutase cada instante de su existencia.

—Tu voz chillona es molesta Kerberos.

—Y tú para variar muestras un pésimo carácter —El pequeño se deja en volver por sus grandes alas doradas pasando a su forma natural—. Bueno, supongo que mi hermosa voz original no ha de molestarte.

—Aun así me fastidias—responde Yue en tono indiferente.

—¡Aahh, eres odioso! Oye, Akane quiere vernos.

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Te sientes bien? No acostumbras a desobedecerla.

—Sí, me siento mejor que nunca —miente—. Y el que debería preguntar soy yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado extraño Kerberos, ¿qué sucedió por estos días? Desde la noche en que no llegaste tras estar en la casa de esa mujer no has vuelto a ser el mismo. Te ríes mucho —Yue queda observando a la bestia por unos instantes, quien nervioso carraspea un poco e intenta excusarse.

—Estás alucinando, estoy igual que siempre… mejor… mejor vamos donde Akane, tú sabes cómo se pone cuando no la obedecemos.

Tras decir esto ambos guardianes se trasladan a la habitación donde los esperaba la mujer. Como siempre tenía el libro de las cartas sobre la mesa y bebía un poco de vino al lado de la chimenea. Sin voltear se dirigió a ellos.

—Han estado muy distraídos.

—Este… es que… Akane —trata de justificarse Kerberos —, tú no has solicitado nuestra ayuda.

—¡Y no tengo que hacerlo, su trabajo es saber cuando brindármela sin que yo tenga que decirlo!

Ambos guardianes se quedan en silencio por unos instantes. Yue observa un momento el libro, percatándose que faltan tres cartas más.

—Otra vez esa persona te quito cartas.

—Así es. —responde en un tono relajado e indiferente.

—Pero no entiendo —interviene Kerberos— ¿por qué te quedas tan tranquila y ni siquiera vas a recuperarlas?

—Es porque mientras posea esta carta —Akane saca una de las cartas del libro—… la suerte está a mi favor.

Kerberos reconoce la carta en el instante. Pero al igual que las demás, su color era opaco, como si la vida le hubiese sido arrebatada. Por su parte Yue siente como una punzada en su pecho es acompañada otra vez por esa extraña voz.

—¿Yue? —Akane nota que algo le molesta al guardián, y volteándose observa directamente sus ojos.

—A…Akane… —balbucea un tanto nervioso ante la atenta mirada de su ama, quien sonríe y vuelve su vista hacia la carta.

—Nada. Pueden irse. Solo estén más atentos a la próxima vez que necesite de sus servicios… y creo, que esa ocasión se acerca.

En eso Taichi entra en la habitación portando un sobre malva en su mano. Camina hacia Akane quien al ver lo que Taichi le entregaba esboza una sonrisa.

—Y el momento... será esa noche.

…_.._

—_¡Buenos días Sakura!_

_La voz chillona de Kero hace que la pequeña por fin abra los ojos pese a que su despertador había estado sonando por varios minutos._

—_¿Ah?... Kero… ¿por qué me despiertas…?_

—_¿No tenías clases hoy?_

—_Clases… clases… —pasan unos segundos y de pronto Sakura se levanta de golpe— ¡hay por Dios, si tengo clases!_

_Habían transcurrido casi cuatro de meses desde que Syaoran había dejado Japón y Sakura estaba casi finalizando el último año de primaria por lo que las actividades en la escuela eran múltiples, sumado a la presión de tener que rendir el examen correspondiente para ingresar en la secundaria de la ciudad._

—_Vaya Sakura, ya casi eres alumna de secundaria y aún no puedes despertar temprano._

—_¡Kero no me regañes! —dice la muchacha mientras corría de un lado a otro en la habitación._

—_No sé para que te apuras tanto —habla Kero mientras prende el televisor—… si de todas formas no llegarás a tiempo. _

—_¡Eso es! —Sakura se detiene en seco y saca la llave que colgaba de su cuello._

—_Y ahora… ¿Qué haces?_

—_Llave que guardas…—la niña comienza a decir el conjuro mágico ante la mirada extrañada del pequeño guardián._

—_¿Por qué el báculo Saku…? —en eso la niña saca una carta —… ¡Aaaaah, pero qué…!_

—_¡Tiempo!_

_El tiempo en toda la ciudad de Tomoeda de pronto queda congelado. Sakura, ahora con más calma, comienza a reunir las cosas que necesitaba para la escuela mientras Kero vuela hacia la ventana y contempla como todos habían quedado inmóviles._

—_¡Sakura como se te ocurre usar la carta Tiempo!_

—_Tranquilo Kero, estoy segura de que Tiempo está gustoso de ayudarme._

—_¡Eres una niña muy irresponsable, no puedes darte el lujo de despertar tarde y mas encima usar una Carta Clow para no llegar atrasada!_

—_Kero relájate, además estoy segura de que el mago Clow también la utilizaba cuando iba a tarde a algún lugar._

—_¡Pero qué…! emm… bueno a decir verdad Clow también usaba esta carta para cubrir sus retrasos… ¡pero eso no importa…!_

—_Bueno, con esto bastará —Sakura deshace el hechizo de Tiempo, quien vuelve a la forma de una carta. La muchacha cógela carta en sus manos dándole las gracias y la deposita en el libro—. Además Kero, tú mismo dices que tengo que darles alguna utilidad a mis queridas cartas. No puedo dejar que se aburran aquí en el libro._

—_Creo que tienes razón— dice Kero acercándose al libro Sakura._

—_Bueno, me voy. Pórtate bien. Por cierto, mi hermano estará todo el día en la universidad y mi padre regresa mañana, así que llegaré antes para prepararte la cena._

—_Es una lástima, tu padre siempre se esmera en prepararme dulces deliciosos…_

—_Desde que supo de tu existencia, mi papá siempre te consiente ¡y tú te aprovechas! ¡Ahh!, ¡mejor me voy, nos vemos!_

—_Sakurita, ¿me traes los dulces que aparecían en la televisión el otro día?_

—_¡Entendido!..._

_Sakura sale de casa montada en sus patines, y tras recorrer la alameda, llega a la puerta de la primaria. Entonces observó desde la entrada como los alumnos llegaban tranquilos a la escuela, y un pequeño dejo de nostalgia la invadió por unos instantes: parecía como si de pronto fuese a ver el rostro de aquel chico ojos chocolate que tanto extrañaba._

—_Mi querido Syaoran..._

—_¡Sakura! _

_Una voz femenina y dulce interrumpe sus pensamientos. Era Tomoyo, a quien Sakura saluda amablemente regalándole una sonrisa._

—_¡Buenos días!_

—_Por tu cara, creo que sé quien ocupaba tus pensamientos antes de que hablara._

_Sakura se sonroja un poco ¿tanto se le notaba o era que Tomoyo la conocía demasiado? Como sea, su amiga tenía razón. No había día en que no pensara en él, los momentos que vivieron juntos, su rostro, sus ojos, su cálida sonrisa…_

—_Tomoyo, lo extraño…—dice la castaña, seguido de un nostálgico suspiro._

—_¿Y te ha llamado? _

—_La verdad —el rostro de Sakura se entristece un poco—… hace ya una semana que no he recibido noticias de él, no ha escrito ningún correo electrónico, tampoco llamado… y es extraño, Syaoran siempre ha procurado contactarse seguido._

—_Tienes razón, Li no acostumbra a ser así ¿y tú has tratado de comunicarte?_

—_Claro, pero no he obtenido respuesta. Un día llame a su casa y me contestó una de sus hermanas, me dijo que Syaoran había salido y que no volvería hasta un par de horas. Más tarde volví a llamar, pero nadie contestó._

—_Ya veo —en eso suena el aviso para entrar a clases—. Mejor nos apresuramos, o llegaremos tarde._

…

—_¿Dónde estoy… qué es este lugar...? ¿Agua…? ¿Por qué hay tanta agua reunida… y qué es eso que brilla en su centro...?_

_Sentía que había más personas a su alrededor, personas mirando el agua atentamente ¿esperarían algo? _

—_¡Sakura! —El grito provenía de una voz fina pero desesperada, pero la muchacha no ve la persona de donde viene tal llamado— ¡Syaoran, Sakura! —los llamados cada vez se tornan mas angustiantes, acompañados de sollozos de quien los daba. El sonido del agua la distrae, alguien se había lanzado ante las miradas de los presentes mientras aquel que daba los gritos, ahora grita el nombre de otra persona— ¡Fye! —entonces lo encuentra ¿Qué era eso?_

—_Eso… es como Kero… pero… no es igual… ¿es más redondo?... ¿es un conejo? Imposible. Es una criatura poderosa, lo siento, pero... ¿por qué llora?_

_Los minutos se hacen eternos._

_El agua se comienza a agitar, ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro? Entonces algo remece la tierra, el agua desaparece dejando aquello que ocultaba al descubierto… pero…_

—_¡Aah!_

_Sakura no puede evitar dar un grito ante tan macabro escenario: un hombre ensangrentado, otro mal herido y dos iguales combatiendo… pero… los conocía, sí, los había visto, más de una vez, pero no por separado ¿cómo era posible…?_

—_¿Por qué… hay dos… Syaoran? —Sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas— ¿por qué… pelean…? No, Syaoran no es así, es un buen chico, ¡mi Syaoran no es así… no será así…! _

_Sumida en desesperación comienza registrar su cuello, toma la llave, quiere intervenir pues por algo estaba allí, ella poseía poderes, con ellos quería parar tal sufrimiento, evitar que su ser más amado estuviese herido, pero…_

—_¡Syaoran! _

_Un grito desgarrador proviene desde el centro de lo que antes había sido aquel lago, la fuente de ese resplandor… entonces la ve._

—_¿Esa… soy yo? _

_Algo sale del pecho de uno de los Syaoran, algo hablan, luego una pelea ante la mirada horrorizada de la joven en su centro…_

—_¿Qué… qué debo hacer?—llora—… ¿Por qué hay dos…? ¿Por qué estoy atrapada allí…? ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas…? ¿Es acaso…mi futuro...?_

_Una luz de pronto cubre la mirada de Sakura, una carta comienza a flotar en frente de ella para luego extinguirse dando paso a lo lejos a una voz familiar que se aproxima lentamente haciéndose más fuerte y cálida._

—_¡Sakura, Sakura!_

—_Este… ¿Kero? —balbucea._

—_¡Sakura despierta por favor, Sakura!_

_La muchacha abre los ojos lentamente. Ya no estaba en aquel lugar frio ni escuchaba los gritos desgarradores y los sollozos de aquella, su principal espectadora, la prisionera en aquel centro entre ambos seres idénticos a la persona más importante en su vida._

—_¡Qué pasa Sakura! _

_El grito de Kero la hace volver por fin a la realidad. Estaba en su cama, su cuarto, su despertador estaba en el suelo ¿lo tiró mientras dormía? Pero algo mas capta su atención: el libro Sakura estaba abierto sobre su cama y una de las cartas tirada en el piso…_

—_¡Esperanza!_

—_¿Sakura me puedes explicar qué te pasa? —habla el pequeño mientras la castaña se baja de la cama y se apresura en coger la carta— gritaste mucho mientras dormías, te pusiste a sollozar y cuando eso ocurrió el libro comenzó a brillar, se abrió y salió esta carta. ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Sakura!_

_La muchacha se queda mirando por unos instantes a Esperanza, aunque solo podría pensar en toda la tristeza que ese extraño sueño le transmitió… y aquello que la sacó ¿habría sido la carta?_

—_¿Kero, es posible... que vea mi futuro través de mis sueños?_

—_Claro —responde—…además, tú misma me dijiste que soñabas con el juicio final antes de que pasara ¿lo recuerdas? También cuando fuimos a Hon Kong y…_

—_Entonces —lo interrumpe—… eso que soñé… sucederá… ¡hay por dios, no quiero que eso pase! —en aquel momento, rompe en llanto._

….

* Xing = estrella


	9. El dolor de un sacrificio

_**Aquí me tienen otra vez, respondiendo a un review nuevo que me ha recordado que ¡si tengo que terminar esta historia!... Había pensado en re subirla y corregir algunos errores (los encabezados también, algunos van dirigidos a otro foro donde publicaba antes), pero me da flojera y no tengo tiempo. (la culpa es de la universidad!) **_

_**Juro que cuando salga un poco del periodo de certámenes actualizaré.**_

_**Y bueno, lo mismo que en el capítulo anterior, no esperen una redacción de oro y perdón por la ortografía (en caso de); también este capitulo lo escribí hace meses y lo tenía archivado por ahí.**_

_**Y por ultimo, muchas gracias a los que tienen paciencia y siguen esta historia! Me anima saber que alguien disfruta leyendo los productos de mi mente enferma y mi exceso de imaginación. Y claro, mención especial a **__**NikiDaniZ**__**, que morí de risa con su último review, cuando le respondía a Sakura lo que había visto jajajajaa…**_

_**En fin… CCS, TRC y XXXHolic, ninguno me pertenece, son de las Clamp (las cuales tienen mucho mas exceso de imaginación xD) **_

_**Cap. 9: El dolor de un sacrificio**_

—Un baile de máscaras. Seguramente Tomoyo se encargará de su vestido... aunque no lo recuerde, el cariño que tiene por ella están grande como para dedicarse casi por completo a hacerla sentir mejor. Lo más probable es que le haga un traje a su medida; sin duda se verá hermosa… ¡demonios, concéntrate Syaoran, no es momento para pensar en esas cosas! —el joven sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro y vuelve la mirada a uno de los tantos libros que tenía tirado en el piso de su habitación— "Los parámetros de la magia occidental están dados por…" seguramente se verá tan linda como para aquella obra de teatro donde curiosamente también representamos un baile de máscaras ¡aaaahh ya basta, no te dije que dejaras de pensar en ella…!

—¡¿Qué son esos gritos Syaoran?! —abruptamente entra Meiling en la alcoba interrumpiendo a su primo— todo el edificio pensará que tengo un enfermo mental viviendo aquí.

—No exageres Meiling —responde el joven simulando normalidad.

—¿Y gritabas porque aun no puedes encontrar la solución a la maldición? No sé porque insistes en trabajar solo, ya dijo Hirajisawa que te ayudaría, además Kerberos está con esa loca e intenta sacarle información. A veces eres tan…

—¡Es que acaso no entiendes! —Li lanza un grito y colocándose frente a Meilig continúa— ¡Ella no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para continuar esperando a que Eriol y ese muñeco logren averiguar algo de la boca de Akane! Si yo… ¡si yo no hago algo puede que ella…!

—¿Muera? —interrumpe Chieko quien entra en la habitación con un trozo de pastel en la mano.

—¿Ah? Y tú que….

—Syaoran —dice Meiling— te pusiste a gritar tan fuerte que no me dejaste decir que teníamos visita.

—Deberías aceptar lo que dice tu prima. Por Dios, que desordenado eres —observa la pequeña al mirar a su alrededor—. Con libros de arqueología y magia mezclados en el piso jamás encontraras una solución.

—Tú que sabes —refunfuñó Syaoran.

—Ya me habían advertido lo engreído que podrías ser.

—¿Quienes, las personas que te enviaron aquí? ¡Si viniste a este mundo, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es decir claramente que es lo que debo hacer para poder salvarla, pero lo único que haces es…!

—¡Ya basta Syaoran! —interrumpe Meiling— ¿No ves que es una niña? Para ella también debe ser difícil —tras esto la joven se dirige a Chieko—. No te preocupes, el siempre ha sido así de atolondrado.

—Descuida—sonríe la pequeña—, además entiendo que esté ofuscado por la situación. Pero por favor créeme —dice dirigiéndose a Li—, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer salvo aportar con mis poderes cuando lo necesiten… y…

—Y… es que acaso… ¿tienes otra misión? —Syaoran la observa unos instantes casi intentando averiguar lo que los verdes ojos e la niña podrían decir, pero abruptamente Chieko se dirige a la puerta de la alcoba y les habla a los jóvenes chinos.

—Tomoyo me pidió de favor que fuesen a su casa por la tarde. Dijo que tenía listos sus trajes para el baile.

—¿Trajes, para nosotros? —responden a coro.

…..

Era una tarde helada y Touya visitó como siempre el mismo discreto café oculto entre los edificios de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Colocó afirmado en el azucarero el pequeño sobre malva que había llegado a manos de su padre: "Es una invitación doble, no podré ir por la excavación así que invita a quien quieras". ¿Por qué pensó en él? Si, era algo estúpido, pero tampoco contaba con muchos candidatos y Sakura ya tenía sus propios planes para esa noche. Bebió otro sorbo de café, miró su reloj y luego la puerta. Aún nada. Continuó pensando si era realmente lo correcto invitar a alguien a quien tan solo había conocido unas semanas atrás, por lo que pensó que lo mejor y más sensato era guardar la invitación e ignorarla cuando él llegase. Pero que idiota se sintió "tengo algo que proponerte" con esa excusa lo había citado, ¿Qué se supone que le diría cando llegase? Debía inventar algo en los próximos minutos, segundos, pues la puerta del lugar hace tintinear la campanilla dando paso al joven de anteojos quien de inmediato vio al nervioso Touya y se acercó. Tras llamar al camarero sus ojos se posan de inmediato en el delicado sostenido en el azucarero y sin pensarlo lo tomó. Si, era eso mismo que Akane recibió de manos de Taichi aquella tarde, lo que indicó la fecha en que actuaría, aquella noche donde sabría por fin lo que quería lograr.

Touya por su parte comienza sudar frio ¿Qué se supone que le diría ahora que Yukito había descubierto la invitación?

—¿Me vas a invitar? —preguntó sonriente el joven de anteojos, ocultando lo mejor posible la preocupación que sentía su verdadera identidad.

—Este… —no sabía porque tartamudeaba, aunque supuso que al no tener experiencia invitando chicas a eventos ¿qué más se podía esperar si invitaba a un chico?.

—Pues te digo de inmediato que estaría encantado de acompañarte amigo mío.

No esperó nunca que Yukito lo interrumpiese con una respuesta afirmativa, pero el ángel no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Yue necesitaba saber que era lo que se proponía Akane y aunque lamentaba tener que utilizar a Touya para esos fines, era la mejor manera de poder entender un poco la situación en que se encontraba. No podía seguir defendiendo algo que no conocía.

Pero el médico no era tonto, y solo le bastó tranquilizarse un poco para poder ver lo que aquellos ojos grises ocultaban. Miró al joven de lentes más seguro que nunca, y por fin pudo ver con claridad aquella parte secreta a los ojos de las personas comunes.

—El que respondió… fue tu verdadera identidad ¿no es así?

Yukito solo puso abrir sus ojos de manera exorbitante, sin poder disimular la sorpresa que las palabras del moreno le causaron.

—Tú… cómo…

—Es fácil darse cuenta de que no eres humano — interrumpe Touya—. Y sabes que tampoco soy alguien común y corriente, por eso te acercaste.

El joven cano cierra sus ojos nos segundos, a él ya no le correspondía aquella plática; Yue debía aparecer.

—Este no es un lugar para hablar. Debemos ir a un sitio más discreto.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al bosque que rodeaba el parque pingüino. Hacía frío, razón por la que nadie iba mucho ahí esos días. El paisaje blanco se vio mimetizado con las alas que surgieron de la espalada de Yukito y lo cubrieron parada dar paso al guardían cuya belleza y elegancia no dejó de sorprender al médico, aunque sin dejar de lado aquella calma característica de él ante sucesos paranormales. Entonces se dirigió al ángel sin mayores preámbulos.

—¿Que era lo que pretendías acercándote a mí? ¿Tiene Sakura algo que ver con todo eso no es verdad?

El ángel no esperaba menos. Lo que había conocido de él a través de su identidad falsa lo hacía ver como un hombre enormemente bondadoso y que amaba a su hermana como a nadie en el mundo. No era de extrañar que, dada su capacidad de observación, se diese cuenta que el objetivo de Yue era precisamente Sakura… por lo menos en un comienzo.

—Es verdad —responde—, pero mi identidad falsa cada vez dista más de lo que mi ama quiere que hagamos… y a decir verdad, yo también.

—Yukito es una buena persona, al igual que tú —Yue guardó silencio—. Nos hemos visto antes ¿no es así?

Pareció como si un relámpago chocase en la cabeza del guardián dando paso una vez más a aquella voz en su cabeza, pero esta vez de forma clara y fuerte. Cerrando los ojos pudo ver por fin a Clow, con esa sonrisa característica e indicando el camino que siempre debió seguir, aquel que lo conducía a Touya, la persona más importante para su identidad falsa; el fruto de la relación entre una de las reencarnaciones de su querido creador y la persona que mas amó en su vida. Ahora entendía bien lo ocurrido, las visiones borrosas sobre aquel recuerdo que Akane había puesto en sus mentes, por qué nunca pudo ver bien al mago pidiéndole que la cuidase, por qué esa voz atormentándolo diciendo que estaba equivocado. Su mente por fin estaba clara y podía ver el poder de una estrella guiándolo por una vida que él desconocía hasta entonces, podía ver por fin la mirada bondadosa en su memoria de a quien en los últimos meses había causado tanto daño: su verdadera dueña, Sakura.

—¡No! —gritó Yue cayendo con sus manos aferrando su cabeza ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego, tan cruel? Y ahora la culpa lo carcomía. Sakura estaba muriendo por su falta— ¡Fui un idiota, yo el guardián con el poder de la luna, como pude… merezco morir!

Por primera vez, desde aquella tarde en que Clow dejó de existir, el ángel derramó una lágrima. El dolor era comparado a la perdida de ese ser tan amado para él, aunque acompañado del más oscuro de los remordimientos. Si Yue hubiese sido humano se habría eliminado, pues lo que sintió fue algo que ni hasta el más poderoso mago podría haber soportado.

Touya se acercó con cuidado inclinándose frente al ángel que penosamente yacía arrodillado frente a él, y posando su mano sobre su cabeza plateada lo miró bondadosamente y sonrió.

—Yo no soy un hombre común y corriente, por lo que desde el comienzo me di cuenta de que Yukito no era humano. Pero ambos sabemos que el que ahora sea la persona más preciada para mí no es nuevo.

—Todos… —balbucea Yue— mis recuerdos eran falsos… tú…

—No quiero saber que hice en esa otra vida —lo interrumpe—. Sé perfectamente que mis recuerdos no son del todo correctos, me di cuenta de inmediato, claro, lo comprobé cuando te vi en la arboleda aquella tarde. Pero no logro ver mi pasado verdadero. No me interesa saberlo porque no quiero torturarme con lo que fue y desesperarme por no poder tener las imágenes en mi cabeza.

—Yo… mi dueña, la quise matar…

—Lo sé. Pero confío en que de ahora en adelante podrás cuidarla y remediar ese error.

Yue observa a Touya unos instantes y no pudo ignorar que algo de Clow había en él; esa capacidad de calmar aquello que le atormentaba, la calidez que irradiaba a pesar de parecer alguien indiferente. Era todo, cada aspecto de su persona lo que hacía que se sintiese más calmado, recordándole cada vez más claro el hechizo más poderoso de su verdadera dueña: "Todo estará bien"

Se levantó recuperando su posición digna y orgullosa, y dirigiéndose a Touya habló con una determinación que no había tenido hace ya tiempo.

—Hay que recuperar la vida de mi ama.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda —dice el médico con una sonrisa al ver como el guardián volvía a irradiar aquel orgullo y elegancia que junto a sus verdaderos recuerdos lo hacían parecer aun más hermoso que antes.

—Akane confía más en mí que en Kerberos. No será difícil tener acceso al libro de las cartas. De seguro ahí está la solución a aquella maldición. Touya, en lo único que me puedes ayudar es protegiendo a Sakura… esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

—No es tu culpa…

—Sí lo es—interrumpe— y es mi deber procurar que mi verdadera dueña esté a salvo. Si a mí me ocurre algo, protégela. Posees un gran poder y…

Un ruido extraño interrumpe al guardián, quien se pone de inmediato a la defensiva. Touya se tensa, algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Otra vez ese mismo ruido, como si alguien pisara una rama discretamente, sin querer ser encontrado. De pronto, entre las sombras aparece la figura de Akane con una expresión dura y unos ojos llenos de rabia.

—Tú… traidor.

La mujer apunta con su dedo índice al guardián. Su expresión denotaba el odio más grande que Touya había visto en su vida, ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba oculta entre los árboles? Era simple: Akane era astuta y sospechaba de la posible traición de parte de uno de los guardianes, por lo que decidió disminuir sus poderes al mínimo para no ser detectada.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Yue y Touya quedaron sin habla ante la sorpresiva aparición de la mujer, mientras ella caminó a paso lento hasta quedar de frente al guardián.

—Confié en ti… —susurró.

—Tú no confías en nadie. Además, ni siquiera eres mi dueña.

Fue como si el tomo desafiante y orgulloso de Yue hiciese que la sangre de Akane comenzara a hervir. Sin pensarlo y dando un paso hacia atrás, sacó la carta más negra que poseía de entre sus bolsillos, la cual irradiaba una tristeza enorme, rabia ante la vida, un resentimiento dirigido a todo aquel que la mirase; era como si la carta concentrase todos aquellos sentimientos malos y dolorosos que a las personas puedan atormentar.

—¡No mereces existir! –gritó con fuerza la mujer haciendo una ademan con la mano indicando que dirigiría un ataque hacia el guardián. Touya trató de interponerse, pero Yue lo empuja hacia un lado al tiempo en que la carta comienza brillar tan intensamente como sonaban las palabras de Akane —Elimina aquello que tu dueña no desea que exista, saca de ti toda muestra de bondad y bórralo sin piedad… ¡Nada!

Un fuerte destello encandiló al joven médico seguido de una oscuridad tenebrosa que rodeó el lugar y sin dar tiempo a que Yue se defendiese. Touya yacía hacia un costado impulsado por una fuerza extraña que no dejaba que se reincorporara, no pudiendo hacer nada más que ser un mero espectador. La luz de Yue se extinguía a medida que las sombras lo cubrían con mayor fuerza y el ángel se hacía más transparente a cada instante ante la sonrisa irónica de Akane. Entonces Yue le regala una dulce mirada al moreno al tiempo en que susurraba una última petición antes de ser condenado.

—Cuídala…

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Touya. La oscuridad desaparece de pronto y Akane guarda aquella carta maldita que, en lugar de Yue, solo dejó aquella piedra que llevaba en su pecho. Pero ya no era plateada, sino que gris y opaca: una piedra ordinaria.

—Debería matarte también —dice la mujer al tiempo en que se acercaba a la piedra y la levantaba en su mano —, pero no serás un estorbo para mí. Eres fuerte, pero nada que no pueda enfrentar. Tu hermana será quien morirá. Ese será tú castigo.

Akane arroja la piedra perdiéndose entre la inmensidad del parque y sin pensarlo Touya se echó a correr tras su rastro. La mujer queda observando la dirección en la cual se había ido el médico por unos instantes y luego se marcha.

Pasaron unos minutos y entre las ramas apareció quien había sido testigo silencioso de aquella penosa escena. Ya seguro de que Akane no estaba en los alrededores, se deja envolver en sus alas doradas y parándose justo en el lugar donde desapareció su compañero, intentó percibir algún rastro de poder.

—La luna… ya no se siente.

Un gran pesar sintió en su pecho el guardián dorado. Aquel que pensó lo acompañaría en su labor ya no existía; ahora todo dependía de él.

Nuevamente se dejó envolver por sus grandes alas y con su apariencia falsa voló lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a casa de Tomoyo.

…..

_Los días que siguieron fueron tristes. Sakura se la pasaba viendo el celular a ver si tan siquiera este le regalaba un mensaje de texto proveniente desde Hon Kong y corría a la sala cada vez que el teléfono sonaba o sentía al cartero llevar la correspondencia… pero nada, ni una sola noticia de su querido Syaoran. Ya no se atrevía a dormir, le aterraba la sola idea de tener una nueva visión de un supuesto futuro doloroso, no quería saber más._

_La escuela siguió con sus actividades normales, los niños estaban entusiasmados con la finalización del año, aunque acompañado de esa típica cuota de nostalgia y tristeza que hay pronta al cambio de establecimiento. Pero la indiferencia de Sakura ante todo era tan notoria, que no tan solo la observadora de Tomoyo se percató de la falta de entusiasmo de su amiga, razón por la cual una noche se sentó frente a una hoja de papel u respirando profundo comenzó a escribir._

_ Querida Meiling:_

_ He intentado en innumerables ocasiones contactarme contigo, pero no se que le ocurrió a tu email puesto que los correos electrónicos rebotan en mi bandeja de entrada, y cuando telefoneo siempre se corta la llamada o me responden con rodeos. Así que me aferro a esta última posibilidad y a este medio mucho más tradicional para pedirte ayuda._

_ Se bien que algo está pasando con Li, hace semanas que no se comunica con Sakura por lo que ella está muy triste, apenas come y no toma en cuenta las actividades que la primaria está realizando para finalizar el año. No me ha querido comentar nada, pero la conozco tan bien que en su cara se nota que algo no marcha bien. Sinceramente me extraña la actitud de indiferencia de Li, él es una buena persona y ama mucho a Sakura, no me explico porque está comportándose así._

_ Te suplico intervengas Meiling o me des noticias. Me apena mucho ver a mi amiga en este estado._

_ Se despide afectuosamente_

_Tomoyo Daidouji._

_Meiling puso cuidadosamente la carta en el sobre el que guardó en uno de los cajones de su armario. Sabía perfectamente que Tomyo tenía razón, las cosas no estaban bien. Syaoran apenas salía de su alcoba y ni sus hermanas entendían muy bien la causa. Había intentado hablar con él muchas veces, pero las únicas palabras que pudo sacarle fueron que por favor no contestase ninguna llamada o carta enviada desde Japón, misma petición que extendió para toda su familia._

_De todas maneras la morena iba todos los días a visitarlo, incluso cocinaba a ver si el castaño comía alguna cosa, pero siempre el plato quedaba intacto._

_Trató entonces de buscar alguna respuesta con Ien, pero su tía solo pidió que a su hijo se le tuviese paciencia, pues él sabía cuál sería el momento exacto en el cual debería actuar, por lo cual la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y esperar._

_Aquella tarde, tras leer la carta de Daidouji, tubo el impulso de llamarla inmediatamente, ero su fidelidad hacia su primo era aun mas grande, por lo que decidió visitarlo como cada día lo hacía. Apenas alcanzó a detenerse frente a la puerta cuando esta se abrió abruptamente dejando ante ella a un abatido pero decidido Syaoran._

—_Déjame pasar —pidió el muchacho, pero Meiling no se movió ni un centímetro— Meling me estorbas —agregó, pero la morena estaba tan sorprendida por el aspecto de su primo que ni siquiera pudo contestarle. Syaoran no esperó que la muchacha se moviese, pues la empujó hacia el lado abriéndose paso. _

—_Syaoran… ¿dónde vas? _

_Pero el muchacho no contestó e ignorando a su prima siguió su camino. _

_Tras él no tardaron en salir sus cuatro hermanas, claramente preocupadas por el estado del pequeño, pero a los segundos, y con la templanza que tanto la caracterizaba, Ien también asomó en la puerta._

—_Él está haciendo aquello que ningún ser humano desearía realizar —Wei asomó tras ella con una pequeña valija y dirigiendo una mirada a la madre del muchacho esta solo asintió con la cabeza para que el hombre emprendiese el camino en dirección por donde Syaoran había salido._

—_¡Usted! —dice Meiling dirigiéndose a Ien con un valor que ni ella misma supo de donde había nacido— ¡Siempre supo que es lo que le ocurría a Syaoran pero no quiso ayudarlo… le exijo que me diga a donde va, quiero acompañarlo, soy su mejor amiga y…!_

—_Calma Meiling —la interrumpe tranquilamente la mujer— debes entender que tu primo debe hacer esto sin ayuda de nadie. Wei lo acompañará porque necesita de alguien que está a su lado sin decir palabra alguna al regreso, preocuparse por donde dormirá y su equipaje. Si fuese solo, lo más probable es que en el estado en que se encuentra termine por ahí vagando. Es mi hijo, me preocupa su bienestar._

—_¡¿Pero que se supone que va a hacer, donde va?! —grita Meiling ya con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

—_El ser humano es egoísta sobre todo cuando se trata de la persona más preciada para nosotros. Uno de los dolores más grandes es el desprenderse de aquella persona por un bien mayor._

_Meiling comprendió de inmediato que es lo que pretendía hacer Syaoran, aunque por más que pensó se pudo imaginar cual sería la razón para cometer, a su juicio, tal estupidez. Habría corrido hacia un teléfono y llamado a Tomoyo para informarle, pero antes de que se moviera, Ien casi leyendo su pensamiento le pidió que no interfiriese en el asunto._

—_pero es una locura… ¡él está enamorado!_

—_Syaoran encontrará el momento exacto para explicarte sus actos — la madre de Syaoran caminó hacia el interior de la mansión haciendo un ademán para que sus hijas, quienes observaban todo aquello algo descolocadas, hiciesen lo mismo. Cuando ya todas estuvieron adentro, la mujer se dirigió por última vez a Meiling quien se quedó mirando hacia donde Wei y Syaoran habían marchado —No creas que esto no me afecta pequeña. Syaoran es mi hijo amado, y todo el dolor que él tenga es mío también. Sé cuanto lo quieres, y solo te pido que a su regreso no lo presiones, solo lo acompañes y lo cuides. Además, llegará el día en que sabrás el momento exacto en el cual tengas que interferir para ayudarlo como nunca antes lo has hecho._

_Meiling quedó parada en la puerta de la mansión Li, tratando de comprender las últimas palabras que su tía había pronunciado, pues sabía que jamás decía las cosas por decir y que algo más allá de su entendimiento estaba tras todo eso. Fue cuando decidió intentar no ser impaciente, y tras secarse las lágrimas caminó hasta su casa. _

…_._

—_¿Qué es esto…? Este lugar… creo que lo conozco —Sakura caminó unos cuantos pasos observando cada detalle a su alrededor. Algo le parecía familiar, aunque en su memoria no encontraba el haber estado en un lugar tan deprimente como ese. De pronto su vista encuentra una construcción familiar. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y tras observar atentamente la imponente estructura volvió nuevamente su vista hacia su alrededor. La muchacha lloraba —Tokio…—susurró—todo está… todo se destruyó— miró hacia el cielo gris, el cual no tardó en derramar las primeras gotas de lluvia._

_No tardó mucho para comprender que aquello era un sueño, pues no sentía el agua rozar su piel. De pronto un estruendo hizo que volteara hacia un gran edificio cercano a donde se encontraba. Vio entonces como este caía sucumbiendo ante la lluvia como si esta pesara toneladas. Entonces se percató de que todo a su alrededor era moldeado por el agua a medida que esta caía sobre la superficie, destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando el mundo que conocía en ruinas. _

_Sakura pensó en las personas que vivían en Tokio… claro, si es que aún estaban vivas. No pudo evitar querer llorar nuevamente, pero una presencia extraña proveniente desde el edificio de la gobernación hizo fijar su vista nuevamente en él, entonces se percató que aquella lluvia que todo destruía, no causaba el mismo efecto en aquella construcción, pues las gotas parecían resbalarse que la rodeaba casi de manera invisible. _

—_Aquello es lo que lo protege… —murmuró, al tiempo en que la lluvia disminuía. _

_Caminó unos cuantos metros en dirección al edificio, entonces notó como unas personas estaban en las afueras y observaban el horizonte con impaciencia. No tardó mucho en reconocerlos: eran las mismas personas que ella vio en aquel horrible sueño del que pensaba seria su futuro… uno de ellos era Syaoran. _

_Tenían un aspecto sombrío, como si algo realmente malo acabase de pasar. De pronto, entre la penumbra del gran edificio aparece aquel que vio tan mal herido en aquella ocasión. Un parche negro cubría su ojo izquierdo y comenzó a intercambiar unas palabras con aquel hombre moreno. _

—_¡Espera Fye! —dice la pequeña criatura que estaba en los brazos de Syaoran, entonces Sakura comprendió que aquella persona iría en busca de alguien que no estaba. _

_Vio el cielo gris, pronto llovería. Volvió su mirada por unos instantes hacia aquellos que estaban en las afueras del edificio y dándose la vuelta decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde su corazón le indicaba que fuese. Entonces la vio._

_Jadeante intentaba estar de pie lo más que podía, aunque sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar y sucumbían al cansancio causado por la caminata y las múltiples heridas que en su cuerpo se dejaban ver. Sakura avanzó hacia ella, pero se detuvo a unos metros. No tenía el valor, su vida era tan diferente a aquello que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿qué era lo que tenía que cambiar para que aquel futuro espantoso no llegase? ¿Por qué se veía a ella misma herida, tendida en el suelo al borde de la muerte? Unos cuantos pasos más avanzó en dirección hacia donde ella yacía tirada, pero un movimiento de la joven hizo que la pequeña se detuviese. _

—_¿Quién..? —murmuró la herida castaña levantando la mirada lentamente. Sus verdes ojos reflejaron sorpresa al ver como alguien más estaba en medio de esa destrucción. Pero no era alguien común, de alguna forma no estaba herida, sus ropas eran diferentes… y tenía un aspecto feliz._

_Sin embargo, la pequeña Sakura distaba mucho de ese sentimiento en aquel instante, pero al ver la miraba de la joven sintió como su alma se tranquilizaba de a poco, y siguiendo lo que su corazón le dictó, extendió su mano en señal de que se levantase y luego, con la misma indico el camino por donde había corrido hasta donde se encontraban ahora. La joven castaña se levantó como pudo y sin pensarlo siguió el sendero que la pequeña le indicaba corriendo unos metros más delante de ella. _

_Tan solo unos minutos tardó la pequeña Sakura en ver el gran edificio de gobernación. Fue entonces cuando hizo la última indicación con su mano y sintió como algo la jalaba de aquel lugar. A lo lejos, una voz parecía hablarle. _

—_Kinomoto, despierta… ¡Kinomoto! _

_La voz del profesor Terada, y una seguidilla de risas le recordaron a la castaña el lugar en donde se encontraba. Sakura frotó sus ojos sin prestar atención a lo que el maestro le decía, mucho menos a la atenta mirada de Tomoyo, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había tenido un sueño común._


End file.
